Missing, Marriage, Memories
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: LOTR Xover Sam gets kidnapped by a group of Orcs and runs into the fellowship, literally. Years later she is found by SG1, married and with child. COMPLETE my first ever completed fic! Yay!
1. I'm fine so piss off!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

****

**Earth**

"I'm sorry Coronal but there is nothing I can do, the Pentagon has order that the search be call off so we must stop looking for her."

"But she is out there somewhere. We can't leave her with those disgusting things. Sir if you had seen them you would feel the same way."

"We have been searching for Major Carter for 6 months we can't take up any more time or resources looking for her. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, there are millions of different planets she could be on and even then these are whole planets it would take years just searching each planet let alone all of them. She has been pronounced MIA and is presumed dead, that is the end of it. You can start looking for a replacement for her next week. I want 4 members of SG-1 to turn up in 2 weeks for a debriefing and if you don't I will find one for you. Dismissed."

**Middle Earth**

She ran through the undergrowth as fast as her legs could carry her. But with her injuries and the heavy pack on her back it wasn't easy. She had a sprained ankle, which had swollen up in her army boots and a dislocated shoulder. She had also been knocked around the head a bit so she suspected a mild concussion.

The creatures that had kidnapped her weren't very bright. In fact she didn't think they had two brain cells to rub together between all 24 of them. They had taken her while she and SG-1 were on a routine mission, it was meant to be just a stop, collect samples and go, mission but it hadn't worked out that way but then they were SG-1 and something always had to go wrong. The creatures had taken her while she was doing a perimeter check. They had grabbed her from behind and knocked her out when she refused to hold still. It seemed that they thought that she was an easy target, being a woman but they had quick been found wrong.

When she had woken up, she was sitting on the forest floor with her hands tied together in front of her. Her legs were free, showing that these…things… didn't think that she would be going to be much trouble. So she had decided to wait till the opportune moment before escaping. Well she had later decided that wasn't a good idea.

It seemed that these creatures didn't like the light so they ran long distances in the night and hid in the daytime. She decided to play the weak little female and was carried most of the way, this had helped to save her strength so that she could escape at any moment. She also still had her guns which she had stuffed into the pack with one still in her leg holster (A/N is that right???) so she could still grab that if she needed it. But the creatures seemed to be getting restless. The leader of the group had been keeping the others away from her, it seemed that they were taking her somewhere or to someone. She suspected that it was a Goa'uld with a grudge against SG-1, not that that was new. But the rest of the group had turned against the leader and killed it. They had then turned on her. Many had started to make sexual moves on her and when she had fought back they have succussed in dislocating her shoulder and spraining her ankle. That was when she had run. One of them had grabbed at her shirt, ripping it before she shot it.

That has scared most of them to see one of there own drop after what seemed to them to be just a loud noise. So now she only had a few chasing her but the others were slowly joining in it seemed as the group was getting bigger.

She occasionally turned and shot one but she only had a hand gun handy so she wouldn't be able to kill them all.

That's when she saw the small group of men in front of her. They must of heard her coming cause they turned to see what was coming their direction. But she was paying to much attention to the group and not to the things chasing her.

Before she knew what was happening one grabbed her and pulled her down. They didn't seem to notice the group of newcomers or if they had they didn't seem to care. Although she wouldn't either there were more of the 'things' then men and 4 of the men were actually children. But right now she had to worry about the thing on top of her not the strange group.

She felt the creature flip her over and used the movement to get her gun in the things gut and fire. She pushed the dead body off of her and jumped to her feet. The gun was now empty so she stuffed it back in its holster and turned to face the next creature. She kicked it in the stomach and turned to run again. But she noticed that the new group were attacking the creatures so hid in a nearby bush and re-loaded her hand gun. She then dumped her pack and joined the fight. There were only about 7 of them left and so it wasn't too hard to finish them off.

When they were all dead she took the time to see who these people were and what weapons they were using.

There were 8 in the group, 4 of which were children and one that was a very short and hairy man. The last 3 were all human adults, 2 who were very rugged looking, like they had been through many battles, and the last was a very cute blond, he looked strong and dignified but at the same time had the figure that most girls would die for. They all had old fashion weapons, like swords, axes, knives and bow & arrow.

At first they didn't pay her any notice as they checked that all the creatures were dead and the others in their group were fine before turning to her.

Not knowing if they were friend or foe she kept her gun at the ready. They stared at each other till one spoke up.

"Were not going to harm you in any way. We just want to help you."

"Yes well until I know who you are forgive me for not welcoming you with open arms." She said sarcastically. But still she lowered her gun and moved over to where she had dropped her pack earlier.

"What is your name M'lady?" one of them asked.

"Maybe you should give me yours and then I will think about giving you mine." She replied as she went through her pack for her medical kit and a clean set of cloths.

"Forgive me. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir, son of Denethor. Legolas Thrandailion, Gimli, son of Gloin. Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee."

"Major Samantha Carter. Thanks for your help." She said.

"Your welcome, do you need some help?" Aragorn asked as she began tending to her wounds.

"Unless you know how to relocate a shoulder. No I'm fine."

"I can relocate your shoulder if you would allow me to."

She stopped working for a minute before nodding. She sat down and pulled of her torn tee-shirt revealing a bruised and distorted shoulder.

Aragorn crouched down next to her to examine her while she watched the rest of the group.

"Major??" Boromir asked, "That sounds like a military title."

"You got a problem with that?" she snapped, she knew that she should be use to people commenting about being female with a military background.

"Ladies don't fight in battle." Boromir stated confidently as if he was always right.

"Oh really. How about I come over there and beat the shit out of you then see what you think." She said threateningly.

Boromir looked shocked.

_Probably shocked to hear a 'Lady' swear_.

She turned her attention back to Aragorn.

"I am going to put your shoulder back in place now. Bite down on this." He said handing her a piece of leather. She did as she was told and bit down hard on the leather as her joint popped back into place. She took the leather out of her mouth and handed the man some bandages to wrap the shoulder. As he did this he spoke.

"Where are you from? You must be from one of the human settlement because you aren't Elf kind."

"Elf? Elves are a myth they are something that some writer made up to amuse little children." Sam looked from Aragorn to the rest of the group and noticed that Legolas looked rather insulted.

"Elves are real. Legolas here is an elf. An elven Prince in fact." Aragorn stated.

"Oh yes and I'm the Queen of America. I mean grow up. How old are you? 3."

"I am 87 how you could mistake me for a child is unknown to me, your highness." Aragorn replied.

"You need to learn how to tell the difference between sarcasm and truth." Sam said before starting to wrap he ankle.

"Then maybe you should teach us the difference." Gimli said.

"You know I would love to but right now I have to find the Stargate and then I am going home. But first I think I need a shower. Those things stink and spending two weeks with them has made me smell the same." Sam stated as she swung he pack onto her back.

"You spent two weeks with those Orcs?!" Pippin asked.

"Orcs? Well if you mean these things yes but it may have been longer, they knocked me out when they caught me. But it was around that long." She said.

"What is a Stargate?" Frodo asked.

"It is a method of transport from one planet to another via a wormhole. Now if you excuse me I must be going."

"None of you are going anywhere." They all turned to see a small group of elves standing behind them pointing arrows at them.

_Great this is just what I need, more prissy 'Elves' to tell me what to do._

Aragorn stepped up to the group. "Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn" **(Haldir of Lórien, we come here for help. We need your protection.) **

_Oh great where is Daniel when you need him._

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back." Gimli said.

"You know that is the best idea I have heard all day. Cya." Sam said and started to walk off. Only to be stopped by more elves surrounding the group.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."

"You know I don't care if she is the queen of Sheba I'm not going anywhere with you."

**"**Man sa heri" **(Who is she) **Haldir asked Aragorn.

"ni ú tanca" **(I [am] unsure) **he replied, "mal heri verin n'moina" **(But she's very strange)**

Haldir nodded to one of the elves who went to knock her over the head but was caught unaware when Sam spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

"Didn't I tell you to piss off." She asked starting to get really annoyed.

"Look M'lady…"

"Don't call me that the name is Sam!"

"Fine, Sam." Legolas continued, "I know that you want to go home and you will get there quicker if you let us help. Galadriel has been alive for thousands of years if there is anyone who will know where to find this…Stargate. It's her."

Sam thought for a minute. "Fine let's go see this Galadriel."


	2. You have got to be kidding!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Galadriel in Sam's head

Last chapter

Haldir nodded to one of the elves who went to knock her over the head but was caught unaware when Sam spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

"Didn't I tell you to piss off." She asked starting to get really annoyed.

"Look M'lady…"

"Don't call me that the name is Sam!"

"Fine, Sam." Legolas continued, "I know that you want to go home and you will get there quicker if you let us help. Galadriel has been alive for thousands of years if there is anyone who will know where to find this…Stargate. It's her."

Sam thought for a minute. "Fine let's go see this Galadriel."

**Middle Earth**

_Bloody hell I can't believe I am following a group of elves to see some old woman. Although if Jack was here he would probably be singing 'We're off to see the wizard.' That would be just like him._

She stopped her change of thought when she noticed that that had come to a large staircase. Into a tree. She followed the others up and looked around at the city that they were in. Everything was in the trees and boy she had seen a lot of different trees on a lot of different planets and none were as big as this.

The group stopped on a platform in front of a smaller set of stairs. Two elves were walking down the stairs and she had to admit that the woman was stunning, she seemed to glow in the soft light around them. It made her feel like she was meeting the Queen of England or something.

"Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." The man asked, she had been told by Legolas that they were meeting Celeborn as well so she guessed that was who this was.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said.

_well why did you ask the question if you could just ask her. She looks like a regular cheerleader to me. _

He didn't know that I knew. Said a voice in her head.

_What the fuck_

Such language for a young lady.

_Yeah well the military will do that to you. And who the hell are you. Cause last time I looked I didn't have a split personality._

I am Galadriel, lady of the woods.

_Really well do you know where I can find the Stargate? _she cursed herself for being so rude to the person who may be able to get her home.

Come and talk to me when the Fellowships go and rest.

The voice then left the mind and she turned her attention back to the conversation the others were having. Although she had missed most of it.

"…hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel told them before the fellowship were lead away.

Sam stayed behind as she was told and watched Galadriel and Celeborn have a conversation before Galadriel beckoned for her to follow. She followed, up the stairs and through some corridors to a set of rooms. Inside were a group of women sewing different garments of clothing while they talked amongst themselves.

_Most likely gossiping behind other peoples backs._

"Lady's. This is Samantha." Galadriel said. The women all said hello then went back to talking to each other, looking at her from time to time.

Galadriel went over to one of the lady's and told her something, each taking a look at her occasionally. Galadriel then took her into another smaller room where they sat and Sam was given some tea, or she hoped it was tea, it looked a little green, but she convinced herself it was green tea of some kind.

"Now you wanted to ask me about how you can get home." Galadriel stated. "Now I do know where this Stargate as you call it is but I am afraid that there is no way for you to get to it."

"Why??" Sam asked, she was just about ready to walk out.

"The Stargate is situated in Mordor. This is where the Dark Lord Sauron. It is a giant wasteland where no one but orcs have been for over 2000 years there is no way that you could get in and out alive."

"Look lady if this is about me being female, then you have another thing coming; the team I work with has been in and out of many tight spots without any problems so I think I will be alright."

"I didn't say that Mordor will always be impassable. The Fellowship that you came with, are on there way to Mordor to destroy the One Ring of Power. After which Mordor will be emptied of all orcs. Then you can go through and find the Stargate." Galadriel told her.

"What so I have to wait until that bunch of idiots go and destroy some ring and then I can go home. That could take years, and personally I don't think that that group of imbeciles would know what a ring is, let alone destroy one." Sam said angrily.

"No I expect you to go with them and help them destroy the Ring."

"What you expect me to walk around with those Sexist…men."

"Give the Fellowship a chance. I think that once you get use to them you will get along perfectly. Now we can't have you walking around in those old things. Lets find you something nice to wear."

_I can't believe I am in a dress. I mean it's not like I have never worn a dress before, I wore a dress to Daniel's first funeral. Well to all of Daniel's funerals. But not to this extent. I mean this is over the top. I swear I am going to trip over this thing it's like wearing something from the medieval period. No it is exactly like that._

Sam continued to fume as she was directed over to where she would be staying with the Fellowship.

"Well so there is a women under there." Boromir said.

"Say one more word and you won't have the parts that classify you as a man." Sam said, smiling sweetly. "I don't  think you want me as an enemy, since we will be travelling together."

"What?!"

"Malabo Barbie over there seems to think that I it's would be funny to see how long it will take me to kill you." Sam said as she started going through her pack for something to take apart and put back together again, that always did wonders in calming her down.

"Malabo Barbie?" Legolas asked. "I have never come across an elf with that name before."

"Galadriel or whatever her name is."

"Now lets all calm down. I am sure that there is a good reason why Galadriel is sending Samantha with us." Aragorn reasoned.

"It doesn't mean we have to like it." Boromir said before sitting down and starting to sharpen his swords. Sending glares at Sam between strokes.

Sam sat down with her radiation meter and a set of tools then went about taking it apart. Stoping every now and then to rearrange her dress to try and get more comfortable.

"May I inquire to what you are doing."

Sam didn't bother to look up from what she was doing but instead just continued as she spoke.

"I'm fixing my Radiation  meter."

"If I'm not mistaken you just took it apart why are you putting it back together again." Legolas asked.

"Because it calms me down."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked after a moment.

"If you must."

They sat together for a while. Legolas sharpening his knives and Sam fiddling with her meter.

"Do you do this often?" Legolas asked.

"You don't give up do you?" Sam said finishing up with the meter and turning to look at him.

"No. Well not very easily."

"Fine what do you want."

"Well it's just I have never met a woman who swears so much and you are very different from the Ladies of Mirkwood." Legolas said putting down his knives.

"Well where I come from Women have just as much right to fight as men. Although to use to be the same as it is hear. With women just sitting around at home but we fought for the right to have a say in what happens in the world." Sam explained.

"So all women are like you where you live?"

"No. We have a choice to weather we fight or not. Also men don't have to fight if they don't want to. Lots of men stay at home and look after the children while the women fight or work to support the family."

Legolas sat and pondered this for awhile.

Sam turned to him after awhile.

"Is there I way I can get a look at the stars? I want to see how far from home I am."

"Sure come with me." Legolas got up and waited for her to get her Laptop out.

Legolas took her along a path then they started to climb into the treetops. They climbed for about 10 mins before they could go no further and Legolas jumped of the platform into the trees branches.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Why would I…kid about this."

"There is no way I am going up in that tree. What if we fall? And remember I'm in a dress, that I can barely walk in let alone climb."

"I'm an elf it would be a disgrace if I fell. You can trust me you won't fall. Or are you scared?" Legolas taunted.

_Great he only knows me for a couple of hours and already he knows how to set me off._

Sam took a deep breath, swung the laptop bag onto her back and jumped into the tree. When she was close enough Legolas grabbed her and pulled her onto the branch he was standing on.

When she had her balance he let go and started to climb. When he got a certain distance then he would stop and see how Sam was going and help her if necessary. A few times her dress would catch on something and they would have to stop and unhook it. But she wanted to prove to Legolas that she could do what ever she felt like doing.

Half an hour later they broke through the top of the branches. Sam had to admit that the view was worth it. You could see for miles the stars were so bright. Sam sat down on a branch that she could see the sky from and got out her Laptop.

She sat for the next few hours going through her computer looking for similar constellations while Legolas just sat and watched the sky. When she was finished she asked Legolas about the different members of the fellowship and what they were like. He ended up telling her about the different members as well as what had happened to them so far. But then somehow Legolas started talking about Aragorn and himself when they were younger and then Mirkwood and how much he was missing it.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice how long they had been there until the sun started to come up.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Legolas said.

"Yes it has been awhile since I have seen a sunrise. I work underground and don't get out much."

"How do you cope living underground? I spent 4 days in Moria and nearly went mad."

"You get use to it after awhile. I've been working there for about 5 years now so it not that big a deal."

They sat for a while longer before going back down the tree to where the fellowship was staying.

**Reviews**

****

**Aru**** – **Yes Sam & Legolas are going to be a couple.

**                - **Thanks


	3. We got off to a bad start

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Galadriel in Sam's head

Last chapter

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice how long they had been there until the sun started to come up.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Legolas said.

"Yes it has been awhile since I have seen a sunrise. I work underground and don't get out much."

"How do you cope living underground? I spent 4 days in Moria and nearly went mad."

"You get use to it after awhile. I've been working there for about 5 years now so it not that big a deal."

They sat for a while longer before going back down the tree to where the fellowship was staying.

Over the next few weeks Sam and Legolas became close friends and spent most of their time together. But Sam decided that if she was going to be travelling with the fellowship she needed to be on good terms with them or it was going to be disastrous.

"Look all of you I'm really sorry for the way I acted when we met. I had had a really tough couple of weeks and I was stressed from spending so much time with only orcs for company and well I'm really think if we are going to be travelling together then we need to get along."

"I realised when we met you that you had had a hard time and I accept your apology." Aragorn said.

She looked around at the rest of the group and they nodded there consent as well, although Boromir looked rather unhappy about it.

"Thank you. Aragorn do you think that you could teach me to use a sword. I did some training with one years ago but like I said it was about 7 years ago. I mean I can't go around shooting people with guns it would look strange." (A/N how old is Sam? I'm guessing around her late 20's early 30's. Anyone know?)

"I agree lets go find a sword that you can borrow till we find a proper one for you."

So Aragorn and Sam went off to the Lórien Armoury to find a sword. Then spent the rest of the day practicing so that she would be able to defend herself while she was there.

Legolas also offered to show her how to use a bow and they had a mock fight with their knives as Sam had used them many times before. But Legolas was still much better having had over 2000 yrs more experience then her which she wasted no time using as an excuse when she lost.

Sam turned out to be very good with a bow which she decided was because of her skill with guns. She had also decided that she preferred the bow to a sword or dagger but she still worked on her skill with a sword as she knew that a bow would be of no use in close combat.

A few weeks later Aragorn announced that they would be leaving the next day and that they had already waited to long so would leave at sunrise.

So they packed all they needed for the journey. Sam asked Galadriel if she could leave some of her things in Lórien and Sam was given a trunk to put them in for storage. She left behind all her none essential electrical goods but took touches and a radio just in case. She also left her equipment for testing samples but most else she took with her. She then gave the trunk to Galadriel who sent in to a storage room for safe keeping. Galadriel also gave her some different sets of cloths so that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Her bag packed and considerable lighter, she went to help the fellowship load the boats that had been provided for them by the elves. They had been given some type of lightweight bread that apparently as Legolas was explaining to the Hobbits, could full the stomach of a grown man with one bite. She then heard Merry and Pippin talking about how they had eaten 4 or more, which made her snort, and many of the elves around her turned to look at her strangely.

It was decided that Sam would be in a boat with Gimli and Legolas as all the other boats had 3 already even if they were only the hobbits, it would still be difficult to have 4 in one of the small boats.

Gimli had argued that they would sink with the "Stupid Elf" and his armour in the boat they would sink from his overly fat head but it sounded more like he was teasing Legolas more then complaining.

When they had finished packing it was getting dark and Aragorn told them all to go to bed so they would be well rested for the next day.

So the next day they woke up, well rested and ready to go. They were met at the river bank by Galadriel who gave them her last words of wisdom as well as gifts for each of them.

(A/N I'm sure you all know what they got, but I can't remember for the life of me what Boromir got so just use your imagination and add this bit in yourselves. J)

Sam was given a new sword since she didn't have one, the sword had Elvish writing down the side that stated the swords name, 'Macil en' Venya Ohtar'. Which meant 'Sword of a Beautiful Warrior'. This made her blush and smile as she thanked Galadriel.

They were also given an Elvish cloak each for the journey.

They then said there goodbyes and left in the small boats.

****

**Reviews**

****

**Aru**** – **Well I will try and update as much as possible but I don't have school at the moment so when school starts again I won't be updating as much as this but I will try to as much as possible.

**Tabitha – **Hey ifsee any SG-1/LOTR fics tell me, I've only read one and it was really funny. It was Sling Shot by WriteGirl. It is really good read it. Any way hope you are enjoying the fic.

Thanks for reviewing. If there is a direction that you would like the fic to go then give me ideas and I will try to work them into the plot. Thanks again.

**JediBant****.******


	4. How does it not effect you?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Galadriel in Sam's head

(A/N Ok have a problem with Sam and Sam. So Sam (Gamgee) will be Samwise and Sam (Carter) will be Sam. Get it. Ok on with the story.)

Last chapter

So the next day they woke up, well rested and ready to go. They were met at the river bank by Galadriel who gave them her last words of wisdom as well as gifts for each of them.

Sam was given a new sword since she didn't have one, the sword had Elvish writing down the side that stated the swords name, 'Macil en' Venya Ohtar'. Which meant 'Sword of a Beautiful Warrior'. This made her blush and smile as she thanked Galadriel.

They were also given an Elvish cloak each for the journey.

They then said there goodbyes and left in the small boats.

For two days they floated down the river until dusk, when they when to the shore and set up camp. When they had settled Samwise would go about making a meal for them either of Lembas bread or of an animal that Aragorn and Boromir had caught for them.

While the meal was being cooked Boromir and Aragorn continued there instruction to Frodo, Merry and Pippin on how to use a sword. On the second night Sam took this time to have a bath in the river while the rest of the Fellowship were busy and came back to find everyone sitting down to eat.

She went over to her bag and deposited the wet cloths that she had washed down in the river, on a branch of a tree to dry before heading over to eat. On the way there she noticed something shining in the fire light on the ground. She went over and found that it was Frodo's ring and chain that he kept around his neck.

"Hey Frodo. You dropped this." She said then chucked the ring over to him. Who caught it in surprise. Sam then served herself some food missing the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Doesn't the ring affect you?" Frodo finally asked. Which made Sam notice that everyone was looking at her.

"What it's just a ring. But now I know why it's so hard to destroy."

"It's not just a ring. Anyone who comes near it is meant to become addicted." Aragorn explained.

"What so it's like a drug." Seeing their confused faces she elaborated, "If you have it once then you have to have it again or you go through withdrawal and go mad."

"Yes something like that but what I want to know it why it doesn't effect you." Aragorn said.

"Yes and what did you mean when you said you knew why it would be hard to destroy." Legolas asked.

"Well it's got Naquadah in it. It's a basically indestructible metal. It's what the Stargate is made of and I've seen the Stargate survive a direct hit from a meteor is a normal fire or weapon couldn't destroy it you'd need a volcano or something. Which my guess is why you're going to Mount Doom."

"How do you know that the ring has this metal in it?" Samwise inquired.

"Well a few years back I was taken host by a Tok'ra which is a snake-like creature that can control its hosts every action. But when the Tok'ra left me it left an imprint of Naquadah in my blood so I can sense when there is a Tok'ra, Goa'uld or Jaffa nearby because of the Naquadah in their blood. Which is probably why the ring doesn't affect me."

"Ok I think I understand." Frodo said.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep. Night." With that Sam left the Fellowship to there conversation, which she knew would probably be about her.

It took another 3 days to get to the falls at Parth Galen where they were going to leave the boats and continue on foot. It was decided that they would wait till the cover of night. Aragorn told them all to rest and Sam had learned while working with SG-1 to always be ready for the unexpected. So she lay down next to where Legolas had sat down to rest, pulled her elven cloak around her and went straight off to sleep.

Sam woke to the sound of a battle and opened her eyes to see Legolas and Gimli disappear into the bush towards the fight. She grabbed her bow and sword and ran after them catching up with Gimli easily but losing sight of Legolas who was a much faster runner.

They got to the battle to see Aragorn taking on what looked like 50 orcs but they were bigger then the orcs that had kidnapped Sam and they weren't effected by the sunlight. They joined the battle and soon the enemy was severely depleted. Not long after the battle started they heard a horn in the distance. Aragorn headed towards the sound and left the rest to finish off the rest of the attackers.

When the enemy was beaten they ran in the direction that horn had sounded from. When they found Aragorn he was kneeling over the fallen body of Boromir. They kept their distance giving the two some space to say their goodbyes before Aragorn picked up Boromir's body and they walked back to the river.

When they got their they could see Frodo and Sam disappearing into the trees on the other side of the river.  Boromir was sent out on the river and they watched as his body fell over the falls out of sight.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said, starting to push one of the boats into the water. When Aragorn didn't move to the water he stopped and looked at him, "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli stated glumly.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

"Yes!!! Ha ha" Gimli laughed.

Aragorn disappeared into the tree, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Sam grabbed her pack which was very light but had some food it. She knew that they would need it later and she was use to running long distances with a pack on so it wouldn't slow her and then she followed them into the bush.

(A/N I'm Aussie so it I think of lots of trees, the Bush pops into my head so if I say bush it's forest and that kind of thing.)


	5. Oh great he's senile too!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Galadriel in Sam's head

Last chapter

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said, starting to push one of the boats into the water. When Aragorn didn't move to the water he stopped and looked at him, "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli stated glumly.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

"Yes!!! Ha ha" Gimli laughed.

Aragorn disappeared into the tree, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Sam grabbed her pack which was very light but had some food it. She knew that they would need it later and she was use to running long distances with a pack on so it wouldn't slow her and then she followed them into the bush.

For three days they ran without rest but because of the Lembas bread that Sam brought they had a meal each day. Aragorn had been a bit upset at her for bringing her pack but she hadn't slowed them down so he stopped complaining, especially when she told him that she had though to bring food, which he had forgotten in the stress of Merry and Pippin being taken.

On the fourth day however things changed.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas commented.

Not long after he said this they heard the sound of horses running towards them. They hid behind a nearby rock and waited for the horses to ride passed. Then Aragorn walked out and called to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Then horsed wheeled around and formed a circle around them.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the leader ordered.

_Great another sexist man_

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give ya' mine." Gimli said confidently.

_Go Gimli_

The leader handed his spear to the man next to him and got off his horse, approaching Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.

Faster than the eye could see, Legolas drew, nocked and aims an arrow at the man. The Riders react by drawing closer with their spears.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He said.

Although it was nice to see the man being put in his place, Sam knew that it was a very stupid thing for Legolas to do with so many on the other mans' side. Sam put a calming hand on the elf's shoulder as Aragorn pushed his bow down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Samantha Carter. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man said pulling off his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli took a small step forward, "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn informed Eomer.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer said nodding towards a cloud of smoke that was rising in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli said disbelievingly. (A/N is that a word???)

"I am sorry." He apologised then whistled, "Hasufel, Arod. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He said as two horses walked towards them. He then mounted his own horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The riders left leaving the foursome alone. Legolas helped Gimli onto Arod then climbed on, while Aragorn and Sam got onto the other horse with Sam behind holding Aragorn's waist. They rode off to the smouldering pile of Uruk-Hai.

Gimli started to go through the pile with his axe while the other three looked around at the area. Gimli can over when he found something.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath." ** May they find peace after death. **Legolas said sadly.****

Aragorn kicked a stray helmet and fell to his knees with a scream of rage and grief.

"We've failed them." Gimli said.

Sam sat down next to Aragorn and put her head in her hands. But saw something different about the ground in front of her.

"A hobbit lay here." She said

"And the other," said Aragorn also noticing the disturbance on the ground. "They crawled." He continued, both of them standing.

"Their hands were bound." Sam said.

Aragorn moved forward then picked up a cut piece of rope.

"Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle... into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked to no one inparticular.

(A/N yes I know that Aragorn was meant to do the tracking but Sam would be trained in that kind of thing too and she has to be involved somewhere.)

They walked slowly through the forest looking for signs of the Hobbits in the undergrowth.

Gimli found a dark substance on a leaf and tasted it, Sam cringed as she thought of all the diseases that could be in the liquid. Gimli spat out the substance saying what it was,

"Orc blood."

They continued through the forest still searching the ground.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn commented at the marks on the ground.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli complained.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Legolas said, looking around them at the tree. Just then the trees started groaning, making Gimli raise his axe in alarm.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said, making Sam snort in amusement.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." When he did the trees quieted, this made Sam more uncomfortable about their surroundings.

"Aragorn, Nad no ennas!" **Something is out there. **Legolas said

"Man cenich"? **What do you see. **Came the reply from Aragorn, neither Sam or Gimli having any idea what they were saying.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said once again talking in the language everyone understood.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said. This confused Sam but she drew her bow anyway.

"We must be quick." He said then span around pulling his sword and yelling a war cry. Sam turned to see a bright white light which she shot at as Gimli threw an axe and Legolas also shot an arrow. When all were deflected and Aragorn dropped his sword, Sam dropped her bow and grabbed her gun from under her tunic to shot at the light but the bullet stopped dead and the gun heated up till she had to drop it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A voice said from behind the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself."

The light faded to reveal an elderly man dressed in white holding a staff.

"It cannot be." Aragorn gasped, as Legolas knelt and Gimli bowed, shocking Sam who would never have imagined these reactions from any of the three males.

"You fell." Aragorn continued.

"Through fire and water from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done." The old man said.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Great his senile, can't even remember his own name.

"Gandalf." Gimli said grinning broadly.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

The man then turned to Sam.

"And who is this for I am sure that there were no women in the Fellowship last time I was with you."

"Samantha Carter." She said.

The man nodded before starting off into the forest. Followed by the rest of them.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said ignoring Gimli.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf told him.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" Gimli said but stopped when the trees started to groan, "I mean charming, quite charming forest." Sam giggled at him.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." The man said.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said

Gandalf leaned in to listen to what Aragorn was saying.

"You still speak in riddles." This man both Gandalf and Aragorn start laughing.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf said

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli said sarcastically.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf snapped.

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one." Gimli said to himself.

As they walked Sam asked Legolas what an Ent was and he explained that they were the tree herders of the forest.

They walked out of Fangorn and Gandalf whistled. A large white horse appeared over a nearby hill and galloped towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated obviously amazed.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses..." Gandalf said as the horse stopped in front of him and he started to pat it. "...and has been my friend through many dangers"

Gandalf climbed onto the horse and before she could protest he pull Sam on in front of him. Then others mounted their horses and they rode off to Edoras.


	6. Is that the only reason you pulled me up...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

They walked out of Fangorn and Gandalf whistled. A large white horse appeared over a nearby hill and galloped towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated obviously amazed.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses..." Gandalf said as the horse stopped in front of him and he started to pat it. "...and has been my friend through many dangers"

Gandalf climbed onto the horse and before she could protest he pulled Sam on in front of him. Then others mounted their horses and they rode off to Edoras.

"So M'lady. How is it that you come to be travelling with the Fellowship?" Gandalf asked as they rode towards Edoras.

"I was kidnapped by orcs and sort of ran into them." She explained, yelling over the wind. "Is that the only reason you pulled me up here?"

"No, Shadowfax is a much stronger horse then the other two so having two riders won't slow him down."

"What and because I'm a woman I was the easiest to grab?" Sam said sarcasticly.

"No I also wanted to talk to you."

"ok so talk."

"I wanted to know where you are from."

"I came from a planet called Earth. It's about 10,000 light years from here. Why?"

"Yes that is what I thought. As for why. There is a prophesy that states that a woman would come from the stars to help the people and would blend the races of Men and elves again."

"What so your saying I'm going to have kids with some elf here. Look I'm just helping the fellowship so that I can find the Stargate and go home I'm not going to marry anyone and I'm defiantly not going to have children. Maybe in a couple of years but not anytime soon."

"Ah but no one can see the exact future. You could find love on Middle Earth before the end."

After that they rode on in silence till they can to the capital of Rohan.

Sam was sitting in a room waiting for Eowyn to come back.

They had gotten to the city and found a less then warm welcome when they found out that king Théoden was under some kind of spell that made him do whatever the caster wished.

Sam had watched in amazement as Gandalf had attack the King and the man had quickly grown younger somehow, she guessed it had been a side affect of the spell.

The king had then thrown his adviser, who had apparently been involved in the spell, out of the city. Before working out that his son was dead.

So now Sam was waiting for Eowyn to bring her a dress to wear to the funeral of the King's son, Theodred. One thing she had noticed while she was here was that son and fathers always seemed to have names that rhymed, Aragorn and Arathorn, Theoden and Theodred, it was rather confusing who was who but at lest she could always tell who was related.

Eowyn can back with a long black dress for her to wear, which she quickly slipped into before allowing Eowyn to tie up the back of the dress.

"How is it that I woman came to be with this fellowship that you are involved with. In Rohan there are shield maidens but we only fight if attacked. You seem to fight as if you were a man."

"Where I come from Men and Women have the right to choose to fight. Some choose to some don't. But we try mainly to resolve things with words rather then violence so we are rarely called to fight." Sam explained.

Sam took a brush that Eowyn offered her and started to untangle her now chin length hair. Much to her annoyance it had grown out in the months that she spent in Lórien, but she didn't want to cut it as it helped her to blend in more as everyone, male or female seemed to have long hair here.

"We rarely have long eras of peace anymore, not with the wild men attacking and orcs plundering our lands. Many have died in these last few years and now with my brother and his men banished there are very few of us left in Edoras."

"Is your brother the man riding the plains of Rohan, Eomer I think his name was."

"Yes that is he. He was banished not 3 weeks ago by Wormtongue."

There was a short silence between them till one of Eowyn's friends called them to attend the funeral.

She had always hated funerals, I mean how doesn't but her hate of them had grown since the first time that they had had one for Daniel. She hadn't be to many before then well not for people she knew, she had been to ones for old air force Generals or mass funerals after wars, things like that but the one for Daniel had been the second one for someone she knew really well. Luckily Daniel hadn't been dead so the funeral wasn't needed but it had still scared her at how easily they had been tricked into thinking he was dead and how easily they could have lost him.

So now she was at yet another funeral of someone she didn't know and never would know. Without noticing she stood at attention throughout the whole service, listening to the words said about the prince Théodred and the song that Eowyn sang, though she couldn't understand the words.

As everyone started to leave she saluted the grave out of habit then followed Legolas back into town.

Not long after they got back Gandalf and Théoden can in holding a small child each. The young boy who Gandalf was carrying was unconscious and the little girl that Théoden was carrying looked exhorted. Eowyn took the girl and sat her down on a nearby bench. Gandalf lay the boy down and woke him up by muttering a few words. The boy sat down next to his sister and they were both given food and Eowyn wrapped a blanket around each of them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go -- rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said as she stood.

"Where is Mama?" the little girl Freda asked, looking around the room.

Eowyn sat down again to comfort the child.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf said from the small chair next to Théoden's throne.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden glared at Aragorn, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Sam sat with Legolas and Gimli listen to the conversation while eating some of the meat that had been given to them, she rolled her eyes at Gimli when he belched and wiped his arm across his beard.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, ignoring Gimli's disgusting behaviour.

Not long after Sam found herself helping the villagers pack to go to Helm's deep. She didn't know anything about the place but it seemed that the rest of the fellowship didn't agree with decision. But they were following anyway.

Gandalf had gone off with his horse to find the riders that they had talked to a few days ago and they were meant to look for Gandalf in the east at first light on the 5th day. Aragorn was right about Gandalf speaking in riddles, he was very annoying at times.

**Review responses.**

**Liana – **I'll put something about the SGC in the next chapter.****

**Lady Jane** – Well thanks for that insightful little speech. Sorry but I don't like Boromir that much and you have to admit that the only women you see in LOTR are of high birth and even then they are treated like they can't do anything.

Anyway what is wrong with Legolas/Sam couplings they would make such a great couple, I don't think Legolas would go for a sissy little so and so who couldn't defend themselves if there lives depended on it so I think they would be perfect together. But they is my opinion.

Also the language thing well the story wouldn't be very good if Sam couldn't talk to anyone and think of all the different planets SG-1 go to, these people were taken from Earth thousands of years ago how could they know English half of them were taking from Egypt too so they wouldn't have spoken English anyway.

The thing about trusting her, if Galadriel trusted her the other would too.

Anyway thanks for the review anyway I love long reviews even if they are just complaints.

BTW I'm from Perth. But Perth is way better then Sydney, Sydney is so crowded and busy. Perth is just perfect. It is also the 3rd best place to live in the world so beat that.

Anyway thanks.

**hpsauce87 – **I think the last chapter would have answered that question if not tell me and I'll explain.

**kurt**** -**Thanks****

**karatebando – **thanks for that info.

**Noa**** – **will do as much as possible.****


	7. You never give up do you?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

Not long after Sam found herself helping the villagers pack to go to Helm's deep. She didn't know anything about the place but it seemed that the rest of the fellowship didn't agree with decision. But they were following anyway.

Gandalf had gone off with his horse to find the riders that they had talked to a few days ago and they were meant to look for Gandalf in the east at first light on the 5th day. Aragorn was right about Gandalf speaking in riddles, he was very annoying at times.

**Earth**

Jack had done as he was told and four members of SG-1 had turn up to the debriefing. But straight after that mission the new member was kicked off for being incompetent.

The next had lasted 4 missions before insulting a group of natives and nearly getting SG-1 executed.

3rd time luck hadn't been that lucky and had been killed when a cliff crumbled beneath him.

When the 4th was discarded Jack was back in General Hammond's office.

"Jack I can understand that you are upset about Sam disappearance but you have gone through 3 new members in as 1 and a half months. What is your problem?"

"Sir all these soldiers that have been chosen have been idiots they have no idea what they are doing or how to carry out the smallest order."

"Well then find one who can. If you can't find a permanent replacement in the next month the Russians are going to send in one of there people and you won't have a choice, and I know you don't want that to happen. I don't want that to happen. But the pentagon will force it to happen. I am going to put Lieutenant Hailey with SG-1 you have worked with her before and Major Carter thought her to be very competent and were friends so I hope that this time things will work out."

"Thank you sir."

"Alright. She'll be here at 0800 hours tomorrow. Dismissed." 

**Middle Earth**

****

Sam could see why Aragorn and Gandalf were annoyed about the king's decision to Helm's deep. It was a dead end. It completely boxed them in and there was no other way out.

Aragorn had ordered her to go with the women and children while they dealt with the Orcs that had attacked the travelling refugees. She had tried argued but Aragorn had rode off before she had a chance. She did as she was told and helped Eowyn to heard the town towards there safe haven. She planned to give Aragorn a piece of her mind when he got back

But when the men came back Aragorn wasn't with them. Eowyn, who seemed to have developed a crush on the man, was the first to ask where he was. Gimli told her that he had fallen and the woman turned away with tears in her eyes.

Sam came forward and helped to get the wounded into the caves. Before helping with some on the wounds.

"You seem to have talents in every field of work." Legolas said to her as she fixed a cut on his arm.

"Well this didn't need much work are you sure that was just from today, it seems days old."

"Elves heal a lot faster then mortals."

Sam nodded and moved on to the check a cut above Gimli's eye.

"What happened to Aragorn?" She asked.

"As far as we know he fell over a cliff. We only found his necklace."

"That thing that he always wears. I think I heard him talking about it with Eowyn, he said she was sailing?"

"Yes she is following the rest of the elves to the undying lands." Legolas told her.

"Are you going to sail after the quest?"

"Now that Aragorn has fallen yes I will sail when the ring is destroyed."

Sam nodded before going about to Gimli's cut.

A few hours later when everyone was healed Legolas, Sam and Gimli, worked to help move the supplies into the caves.

"He's alive!" someone called near the gate.

They ran down the nearby steps to see who was causing all the fuss. It was Aragorn.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie." Gimli said as he hugged Aragorn.

"Where is the King?" Aragorn asked. Gimli nodded in the direction of the keep and Aragorn started to move up the stairs, only to be stopped by Legolas.

"Le ab-dollen. **[You're late.]** You look terrible." Legolas said.

_Well that's the understatement of the year._

Sam saw Eowyn making her way over to Aragorn through the crowd, but she stopped short when she saw Legolas hand the pendent back to it's owner.

"Hannon le." **[Thank you.] **Aragorn said.

_Bloody hell why won't they just speak English for once._

"Welcome back." Sam said gripping Aragorn's hand, before following him to the keep.

"A great host you say." Théoden asked when Aragorn finished telling them all about the army he seen heading there way.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?" Théoden said disbelieving.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

_Ouch_

"Let them come!" Théoden said at last.

Théoden walked out onto the wall of Helms deep.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

They continued to walk among the refugees, to the causeway and only entrance to Helm's deep.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli stated.

"I have fought in many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep." The king said defensively.

He then led them on to the outer walls.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown... homes, rebuilt. Within these walls, we will out last them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn said.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Théoden then turned and headed back to the keep.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

Theoden turned back to face him.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon... ? No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone."

"You can't hold old arguments against Gondor when you are in need of help. At lest try to call them." Sam suggested.

"I will not have a woman tell me what to do and I can't afford to lose men in hopless journeys for help that will not come."

Sam glared at him as he walked off, before turning and looking out over the land around them.

"Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions..." Gamling said

"There is no time! War is upon us!"

"Secure the gate!" Gamling told another soldier.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn complained.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas stated looking around him sadly. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Eveyone stopped and looked at Legolas.

"Boe a hyn, neled herain dan caer menig. **[And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand.]**"****

"Si beriathar hyn, ammaeg na ned Edoras. **[They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.]**"

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer. **[We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!]**"

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

"Both of you calm down it is pointless to argue about this the king has made his decision." Sam snapped.

Aragorn glared at Legolas and then her before storming out of the room.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said as Legolas started after him.

A group of elves had just arrived to help with the fight and the men were now looking more hopeful, but Sam knew that there was still a very slim chance of them surviving.

Every now and then a man would approach her and ask what she was doing outside the caves. But each time she would tell them to piss off and that she refused to sit like an old maid underground when everyone else died.

Finally she had had enough and went to Aragorn.

"Do you expect me to sit in the caves with all the other women. Cause if you do you are going to have to knock me out tie me up and carry me there yourself cause I wouldn't go willingly."

 "Sam the battle field is no place for a woman." Aragorn said.

"I have proven to you that I can fight numerous times. I am just as capable as you."

"You still haven't mastered a sword yet I can't let you out on a battle field like that."

"Half the people here have never used a sword before and I can use my guns."

Aragorn stared at her for a moment.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope" she said smiling sweetly.

"Fine but try to keep you distance. Nothing up close."

"Deal."

She then turned and left to find her guns.


	8. Neither of you won!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Sam the battle field is no place for a woman." Aragorn said.

"I have proven to you that I can fight numerous times. I am just as capable as you."

"You still haven't mastered a sword yet I can't let you out on a battle field like that."

"Half the people here have never used a sword before and I can use my guns."

Aragorn stared at her for a moment.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope" she said smiling sweetly.

"Fine but try to keep you distance. Nothing up close."

"Deal."

She then turned and left to find her guns.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained.

Legolas and Samantha smiled at their small friend.

"Gimli if you hadn't been so slow when we were on our way up here then we could have found somewhere where you could see but because you weren't you will have to live with it." Sam told him.

As Gimli grumbled under his breath about, how it wasn't his fault that the armour at Helm's deep had been made wrong. Aragorn joined then on the wall.

"Well lad, by the luck you live by let's hope it lasts through the night." Gimli said.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night."

_"A _Eruchin,u-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas. **[Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.]" **Aragorn yelled to the elves.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping to see over the wall.

Legolas smiled down at his friend, "Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli and Sam chuckled at the elf. Before continuing to aim their bow or P90 (????) into the sea of orcs.

As they were waiting for the signal from Aragorn to shoot an old man accidentally released an arrow and an Uruk in the front ranks fell forward, dead.

_"_Dartho! **[Hold!]**" Aragorn yelled.

_Bloody hell can't he use English for once so we can all understand._

Seeing on of their own fall the Uruk-Hai started to rage, yelling and stamping their feet and spears. One of them gave a loud roar over the noise and they all started to charge towards the walls.

_"_Tangado a chadad **[Prepare to fire]"**

_"_Faeg i-varv di na lanc a nu ranc. **[Their armor is weak at the neck... and beneath the arm.]" **Legolas yelled

_"_Leithio i philinn! **[Release the arrows.]**

Arrows flew down into the orcs and Sam set off a round of gunfire.

"Have they hit anything?" Gimli asked. "Bring them to me, come on!"

Ladders soon appeared at the top of the walls.

"Pendraid! **[Ladders!]"**Aragorn yelled for the people who couldn't see.

"Good!" Gimli said when he saw the ladders.

_Gimli you really need to get anger management you are to fond of killing things._

Aragorn yelled for swords to be drawn and then the real battle started.

Sam followed Aragorn's instructions and didn't use her sword but it didn't stop her from shooting the gruesome creatures. She set her gun to shoot single bullets to save ammo as the Uruks were going down easily with one shot, because of the close range of each shot.

Over the noise of the battle she could hear Gimli and Legolas yelling to each other.

"Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!"

"What! I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

_"_Togo hon dad, Legolas! **[Bring him down , Legolas!]"**

Sam turned when she head Aragorn shouting at Legolas. She looked over the wall and saw a Uruk-hai (A/N I know it wasn't but Sam doesn't know the different types of orcy things.) running towards the wall with a touch just to her left.

_"_Dago han! Dago han! **[Kill him! Kill him!]" **Aragorn continued to scream as the orc refused to fall under the arrows Legolas shot at it.

"Get off the wall," she yelled to the men around her as she ran to the edge and ran down the stairs, just as the wall exploded behind her where she had been standing.

The power of the blast sent her flying down the rest of the stairs into the mud at the bottom.

She stood quickly and saw a huge clunk of the wall missing, much of it now airborne.

Seeing the enemy now running into the safe haven.

_So much for impenetrable  _

She sighed and ran back into the fray.

"Aragorn."

Sam was nearby and saw Legolas throw a rope over the side of the wall then started to pull on it. She guessed that Gimli and Aragorn were on the other end so she grabbed the end of the rope to help while also watching Legolas's back while he was distracted.

 "How the hell did you manage to get over their?" She asked.

"We jumped." Aragorn said.

"You know I'm really starting to think that you our as mad as Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Aragorn asked as they continued to fight.

"My commanding officer. He's a great guy but he does the stupidest things."

"They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!" Théoden yelled.

."Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!" Gamling shouted.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sam ran towards the Keep, grabbing stragglers as they ran.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside." Aragorn yelled as he hurried the men into the keep. When they were all inside he followed, closing the door behind him.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." The king said. As if to prove his point the doors shook as a battering ram was slammed into it.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

Men ran to the door, pushing against it to try and keep it closed.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

When they didn't answer he asked again.

"Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling informed him.

Aragorn grabbed Gamling by the arm, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!"

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked no one in particular.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said.

"For death and glory." Théoden responded.

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said, drawing peoples  attention to the window.

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli said running off to sound the horn.

"Let this be the hour that we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake." Théoden said as he climbed onto his horse. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin, and the red dawn."

"Aragorn, I will help the women and children out of the caves and through the mountains." Sam called as the men started forward out of the helm.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled as they charged forward into the thousands of orcs.

When they were gone Sam rushed down into the caves to help.

Two hours after the Women and Children had run out of the caves they heard horses coming behind them. Some of the women looked back hopefully to see it the men were following. While others panicked thinking that it was they Uruk-Hai.

"Do Orcs ride horses?" Sam asked Eowyn.

"Not that I have ever heard of."

"Keep going I will see who it is."

Sam ran back through the crowds of panicking people. She found a large set of rocks nearby and climbed on top of them to see who it was.

It was a group of 5 horsemen. MEN.

"It's the men. We're safe it isn't the enemy." She called out to the refugees. Who stopped panicking and turned back to greet them.

At the front of the group was Legolas who told them all that they had won and to come back to Helm's Deep.

When they got back to Helm's deep Sam and Legolas went looking for Gimli.

They found Gimli sitting on the last Uruk-Hai he had killed.

"Final count: 42." Legolas stated as he walked up to the Dwarf.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli informed the elf.

Sam looked between the two looking for the reactions from both.

Faster then the other two could see Legolas pulled an arrow and shot it between Gimli's legs into the dead creature that was serving as the Dwarfs seat.

"Forty-three." Legolas stated

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

"Oh both of you stop it. Anyway neither of you won." Sam said as she started to walk away from the bickering pair. "I got 52." She then continued on to help with the injured.

(A/N Sorry I really can't do fights so I have taken most of this from the Movie.)


	9. Please tell this over grown piece of woo...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Final count: 42." Legolas stated as he walked up to the Dwarf.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli informed the elf.

Sam looked between the two looking for the reactions from both.

Faster then the other two could see Legolas pulled an arrow and shot it between Gimli's legs into the dead creature that was serving as the Dwarfs seat.

"Forty-three." Legolas stated

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

"Oh both of you stop it. Anyway neither of you won." Sam said as she started to walk away from the bickering pair. "I got 52." She then continued on to help with the injured.

Once again they were on the horses. But this time they were riding to Isengard, home of the White wizard Saruman. Or ex-wizard.

As they rode Legolas told Sam about Saruman and how he was responsible for the Uruk-Hai. She had gotten much better with the horses since she got to Middle Earth. She couldn't gallop yet but she could go up to a canter without falling off.

They were doing a light trot at the moment so she was fine but Gimli, who was behind Legolas, was complaining bitterly about how the horse moved and that his rear had gone num.

"You'll get use to it Master Dwarf. Once you have ridden a horse a few times you'll get use to it." Legolas said.

(A/N well it did for me anyway.)

 "I don't intend to get use to it I will only ride this blasted animal if I have to." The dwarf complained.

"I think they are wonderful creatures." Samantha said, rubbing her mounts neck.

Just then Aragorn came up beside them.

"We're going to stop for awhile so the horses can have a break. There is a clearing up ahead and there is a small river nearby where we can bathe quickly before continuing."

"Good because I desperately need a bath. I smell worst then Colonel O'Neill after he's tried to beat Teal'c at boxing. I really don't know why he even try's. Teal'c knocks him down without even moving." She said, half to herself.

"Well just tell us when you have your bathe you don't want the men to walk in on you." Aragorn said before continuing ahead of them the temporary camp.

When she had eaten and seen to her horse she told Aragorn that she was going to the river.

When there she striped off and got in.

_Shit this is freezing. But I stink so it'll have to do_.

CRACK

_What the hell was that???_

She looked around to see what the noise had been made by but only saw trees. But all the same she decided that it was time to rejoin the group.

She waded to the shore and grabbed her lightweight towel that she took on missions with her. It was not big enough to cover anything so she just quickly dried off and pulled on her pants.

Then another twig snapped and see saw one of the tree trunks move.

"No that's just stupid trees don't move." She said to herself as she picked up her bra from where she had put her cloths and weapons.

"I AM NOT A TREE!" came a voice behind her. She whipped around to see two tree trunks that hadn't been behind her before. When she looked up she saw that the two trunks were actually legs of a walking tree. It looked like a willow tree with a face.

The first thing that can into her mind was that it looked like 'Grandmother Willow' from a Disney cartoon that she had watched with Cassandra. But then she realised that this thing wasn't some old magic tree and running would be a good idea but the thing lent down and picked her up before she could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FARNGORN??? CUTTING DOWN ARE TREES ARE YOU. ONE OF SARUMANS ORCS."

"What?! I am not an Orc. How dare you even think that? Put me down."

(A/N Treebeard thought that Merry and Pippin were Orcs so why not Sam the Ents don't get around much.)

"NO IF YOU SAY YOU AREN'T AN ORC, I THINK THAT I WILL TAKE YOU TO TREEBEARD HE WILL KNOW WHAT YOU ARE."

"Put me down. LEGOLAS! ARAGORN! GIMLI!"

Not only those 3 but the whole group that she had been travelling with came running into the clearing.

"Tell this over grown shrub to put me down." Sam yelled at them.

"Why hello Treeo (A/N yes lame but I couldn't think of a name, insert your own if you want.) how are you today?" Gandalf asked the Ent.

"HELLO YOUNG WIZARD I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR AWHILE."

"No I haven't been in your neck of the woods for awhile."

"Gandalf, as much as you may be enjoying this conversion I would prefer not to continue to display my cleavage to everyman on Middle Earth. Please tell this over grown piece of wood to put me down." Sam told him through clenched teeth.

"Yes yes. Treeo would you mind putting her down I can assure you that she won't harm any of your trees."

"WELL IF YOU'RE SURE GANDALF I WILL TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT."

Treeo out Sam down who quickly ran over to Legolas, who handed her his cloak to hide her half naked body from the wandering eyes of the other men.

"We were just on our way to see Treebeard do you know where he is?" Gandalf asked continuing his conversation with the Ent.

"OH YES HE IS UP AT ISENGARD MAKING SURE THAT SARUMAN DOESN'T LEAVE. WE MUST MAKE HIM PAY FOR ALL THE TREE THAT HE MURDERED FOR HIS WEAPON MAKING."

"Thank Treeo I may see you later, but now we must be going. Farewell."

Sam grabbed the rest of her cloths and pulled them back on before collecting her weapons and following the other back to the horse.

Sam spent the rest of the ride to Isengard glaring at any of the men that so much as looked at her for longer then necessary and she was very glad when the voices of two rather loud Hobbit came into hearing range.

Merry and Pippin were sitting on the broken walls of Isengard, smoking and eating.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work." Pippin stated.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work." Merry said sending both into laughter.

As they approached they spotted that group of men coming towards them. Merry stood up on the wall.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard."

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli complained.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin defended sounding rather tipsy.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked.

"Hobbits." Gandalf said rolling his eyes.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them.

"Yes well you can make yourselves useful and take us to Treebeard. Come on." Gandalf said obviously annoyed with the Hobbits behaviour.

So Aragorn pulled Pippin up onto his horse while Sam took Merry, grateful for the distraction from the men's stares.

"Hm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here -- locked in his tower." treebeard said as they approached him.

"There Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf told the Ent.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli complained.

"No, he is no more power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here."

As Treebeard was talking Pippin saw something in the water and jumped down to investigate.

"Young trees, wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn called trying to get the Hobbit to comeback.

But Pippin seemed to be determined to look at what was in the water. When he picked it up Sam saw that I was just a bowling ball, but then she was sure that there wouldn't be such thing as bowling on Middle Earth.

"Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf said riding over to the young Hobbit.

Pippin hesitated looking from Gandalf to the bowling ball.

"Quickly now." Gandalf urged Pippin before wraping it up in his cloak, Sam noticed that he took great care not to touch the Palantir.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Ok here's the thing. I don't know how to end this fic so I want your opinion ok. The end is along way off but I like to know what is going to happen at the end of the fic while I write it.

Anyway I have a few ideas. Here they are:

1) SG-1 come to Middle Earth and wander around till they come to Gondor. There Aragorn recognises the symbol of the SGC that Sam was wearing when they found her and calls her.

2) The SGC start up a research operation in Mordor and are found by Gondorians searching for the Stargate for Sam.

There are the research team and SG-1 there and one member of SG-1 is taken prisoner as well as some scientists (One of which could is the annoying guy that is always fantasising about Sam). They are taken to Gondor and put in prison. Sam and Legolas come and visit with there kid/s and Sam recognises one of them.

3) Sam visits the SGC when the Gate is found. She intends to go alone but her daughter runs into the gate after her.

Anyway if you like any of these or have any other ideas plz tell me in reviews I'm a bit stuck. I will put this at the end of each chapter till I have decided thanks

JediBant


	10. you two are just can’t handle a good sti...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Pippin!" Aragorn called trying to get the Hobbit to comeback.

But Pippin seemed to be determined to look at what was in the water. When he picked it up Sam saw that I was just a bowling ball, but then she was sure that there wouldn't be such thing as bowling on Middle Earth.

"Bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf said riding over to the young Hobbit.

Pippin hesitated looking from Gandalf to the bowling ball.

"Quickly now." Gandalf urged Pippin before wraping it up in his cloak, Sam noticed that he took great care not to touch the Palantir.

When they returned to Rohan there was a huge gathering to honour the men who died in the battle of Helm's Deep. Theoden was at the head of the room with Eomer and Eowyn on either side of him.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" the King said

"Hail!" Everyone yelled before drinking.

Everyone then went on talking to there friends and family all the different conversations mingling into one.

Sam stood in one corner with Legolas both preferring to stay away from the loud crowd around them.

Merry and Pippin could be heard in one corner of the singing at the top of there voices while dancing on one of the tables.

"You can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole world dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one they drink in my hometown  
You can keep your fancy ales  
You can drink them by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the green dragon!"

The men and women gathered around the table cheered when the Hobbits finished their song, some calling for another song while went back to their drinks or the girls sitting in their laps.

Gimli approached the two in the corner of the room and offered them each a drink.

"Nay Gimli I only drink wine, never ale." Legolas said.

"And I only drink light beer and I doubt that you have any of that." Sam told the Dwarf.

"Well I think that you two are just can't handle a good stiff drink." Gimli taunted.

Some of the men around them stopped to listen to the conversation and soon the whole room went quiet listening to them.

"No I can take a stiff drink I want one but I am simply not in the mood."

"Hear that men the elf can't handle a drink. So much for Elvish stamina." Gimli yelled to the room.

"I propose a drinking game." One of the men called.

"Yeah the Dwarf, the Elf and the Woman. See who lasts the longest." Another said.

(A/N my friend and I can swear that we both saw Gimli and Legolas having a drinking game in one of the ROTK trailers but we never saw the trailer again so I thought I would put it in here.)

"What do you think Legolas, shall we prove to Gimli and these men that we can take a drink?" Sam asked her friend.

Legolas seemed to consider it for a moment then a smile spread across his face, "Your on."

The men around them cheered and everyone gathered around a table in the centre of the room where the three sat. Drinks were set in front of them and the game started.

The other people in the room split into three groups.

The women all went for Sam, eager for a chance for a woman to prove herself.

The men who thought that they could go on the famed elvish stamina.

While the rest went for Gimli.

Bets were placed on the three and the room was filled with cheers for the three contestants.

After 4 pints Gimli was out, having already had 3 before the game he didn't have much chance.

So Legolas and Sam were left. They almost stopped having proved Gimli wrong but after much complaint from the crowd they continued.

They were neck and neck most of the way. Sam having been around men a lot, especially Jack was use to drinking, but she had the weaker immune system being mortal. While Legolas rarely drank, and never something so strong and I such large amounts but being immortal his body fought the effects of the alcohol.

In the end it was called a draw after Gandalf and Aragorn interfered, saying they would regret it in the morning. So the crowd dispersed and Aragorn, Gandalf and Eomer, helped the either drunk or unconscious members of the fellowship to the room that they were all sharing and put them to bed.

But Legolas and Sam seemed to have a different idea. Each time that they were left alone for even a second they would having a major snog fest. But if they were taken away from each other they complained loudly. Luckily Sam soon lost consciousness but Legolas still refuse to let them take her away from him even thou he stopped kissing her. So they were put on two sleeping mats next to each other and Legolas quickly fell asleep.

_Ow shit how much did I drink last night. OH my head I refuse to get up I'll just go back to sleep no one will ever know I was awake. Wait why do I feel like a body is lying on me?_

Sam opened her eyes to find Legolas asleep with his upper body resting on her chest.

_OK I have cloths on so we didn't do anything like that. I hope. Well I suppose that wouldn't be to bad considering this is Legolas and he is pretty hot…wait what am I thinking Legolas is my friend it would be like sleeping with Daniel or something._

Just as she was thinking that Legolas started to stir. After a moment his eyes opened and locked onto hers.

"Um Legolas not that this isn't nice but I can't breath."

The elf quickly sat up and knocked his head on the wall for his trouble. Laughter erupted from the other side of the room where Merry, Pippin and Aragorn were watching them.

Sam glared at them as she sat up. But she quickly lay back down when her hangover made itself known again.

"Ow. Shit! Where the hell is Gimli I'll kill him. This is all his fault for convincing us into that bloody game of his."

"Aragorn we didn't…did we?" Legolas asked the ranger as he rubbed his head where he hit the wall.

"Well I was rather hard to separate you two for you lip lock so we just left you to it."

"WHAT!!!" both yelled at the same time, startling Gimli out of his alcohol induced sleep nearby.

"Gimli this is all your fault." Sam said.

"Calm down. No you didn't so anything over the top. Sam lost consciousness before you had a chance. But i think you would have if not for that you were rather attached to each other." Aragorn said before the trio burst into another fit of laughter.

**Votes for ending – **for anyone who is interested.

1 - 0

2 - 1

3 - 0


	11. Fool of a Took!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Aragorn we didn't…did we?" Legolas asked the ranger as he rubbed his head where he hit the wall.

"Well I was rather hard to separate you two for you lip lock so we just left you to it."

"WHAT!!!" both yelled at the same time, startling Gimli out of his alcohol induced sleep nearby.

"Gimli this is all your fault." Sam said.

"Calm down. No you didn't so anything over the top. Sam lost consciousness before you had a chance. But I think you would have if not for that you were rather attached to each other." Aragorn said before the trio burst into another fit of laughter.

Sam and Legolas avoided each other for the rest of the day. Not wanting to talk about what had happen the night before but both knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later.

It was Legolas that got up the courage to start the conversation. He found Sam sitting just outside the golden halls, with her legs dangling over the edge of the wall.

"How was your day?" he asked as he sat down.

Sam jumped at the unexpected voice but she didn't look at Legolas.

"Busy. But that is to be expected. Post-battle is always busy."

They sat in silence for awhile staring out at the stars.

"Sam we can't ignore what happened last night."

She signed, "I know."

"Sam I really enjoy your company, your funny, smart and very beautiful. Now I know that you want to go home to your people and I can accept that but I also know that I love you." He paused

"You know for most of my life my father has tried to 'sell' me off to different women to strengthen the allies of Mirkwood, for awhile he left me alone because of the dangers that were attacking my home but as soon as I came back from a fight he would introduce me to another elf-maiden that he wanted me to marry. That was one of the reasons that I choose to come on this quest. To escape my father. At the time I just wanted to be left alone. I had no interest in getting married until I met you.

"I could sense something about you when you ran into the Fellowship that day outside of Lórien. You are unlike any woman that I had ever met. You go against everything that the women of the court are. You fight your own battle and stand up for your self. You have a fire in you that I love. I know that I love you. Now as I said before I know that you want to find your way home and if you don't feel the same way about me then I will never mention this again and I will do everything in my power to get you home to your people."

They sat for I moment longer before Sam lent into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"When I joined the air force I did it because I wanted to be an astronaut I wanted to go to the moon then on to the stars. I never expected to end up on the Stargate program and especially not lost on some distant planet a million light years from home. When I saw you, I was reminded of some of the stuck up pretty boys from my high school. I thought you would be completely full of yourself, that you were so much better then everyone else.

"But then I started to get to know you and I didn't know why but I was attracted to you, not for your looks but for you personality and the way you seemed to shy away from large crowd. I keep thinking that I have learned everything I can about you then you will do something unexpected and reveal a whole new side to your personality. I always thought that I would never love anyone, everyone I know on Earth are people that I work with or people I work against. My Father gave up trying to make me go out with people when I was still in school. But meeting you made me realise that I can't live as a scientist, lock away in my lab for the rest of my life. I love you too, I don't know when in realised it but I have loved you for awhile. I want to see if we can make this work."

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes and for a while they just stared at each other before Legolas lent down and kissed her. Not anything like the night before just a simple little kiss but it meant the world to Sam.

She curled up next to him and they happily just sat there.

They probably would have stayed there all night but they were interrupted.

"Legolas? Legolas?" Aragorn called as he came out of the house. Both Sam and Legolas sighed and they stood to meet the man as he came towards them.

"I'll leave you to alone. See you in the morning." Sam said before walling inside.

As Sam approached the room where they were all staying she could here Merry and Pippin talking in hushed voices.

"Are you mad?" Merry asked.

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin replied.

"Put it back!"

"Pippin!"

Sam decided that it was time to see what they were doing before the young hobbit did something stupid.

"No. Pippin!"

When she walked into the room she saw Pippin holding onto the Palantir, with a look of pure agony on his face.

"Pippin! Pippin! Help! Gandalf! Someone help him! Help him!"

Sam ran over to grab the Hobbit as Aragorn and Legolas raced into the room, Sam reached the Hobbit moments before Aragorn who garbed the glowing ball as Sam hugged the shaking hobbit to her trying to calm him.

Aragorn screamed and dropped the palantir which roled away. Merry jumped aside as Gandalf though a blanket at it.

Merry ran over to Sam and Pippin and knelt down next to his friend.

"Pippin!"

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped.

Pipping lay in Sam's lap seemingly unaware of the world around him. Gandalf walked over and touched the hobbits face, muttering under his breath. Pippin gave a start and cried out. He then looked at the wizard.

"Gandalf. Forgive me!" Pippin begged.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

" Ah... a tree. There was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone. It was dead! The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf prompted

"I saw... I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head." Pippin told them.

"What did you tell him? Speak!" he snapped

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin looked confused and turned his head way hiding it in Sam's cloak as if you could hide from the world.

Sam responded by cradling him against her and rocking him to sleep in her arms.

The next day they gathered with Théoden and Eomer gathered in the great hall, by the fireplace. Pippin sat next to Sam leaning on her side tiredly at a distance from the rest of the group except for Merry who stood beside his long time friend and cousin.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still -- strength enough, perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Rohan are lit, Rohan must be ready for war" Gandalf told them all.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked

"I will go." Aragorn offered.

"No."

"They must be warned."

"They will be."

Gandalf said something to Aragorn that the rest of them couldn't hear then raised his voice again.

"Understand this, Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

**REVIEWS**

The faerie enchantress

Terra

Gremblin

Dunky

skittlz-n-combos

hpsauce87

Marblez

Arumanii

JuMiKu

**Votes for ending – **for anyone who is interested.

1 – 2

2 - 4

3 - 0

Here's the ideas again for anyone who hasn't voted.

1) SG-1 come to Middle Earth and wander around till they come to Gondor. There Aragorn recognises the symbol of the SGC that Sam was wearing when they found her and calls her.

2) The SGC start up a research operation in Mordor and are found by Gondorians searching for the Stargate for Sam.

There are the research team and SG-1 there and one member of SG-1 is taken prisoner as well as some scientists (One of which could is the annoying guy that is always fantasising about Sam). They are taken to Gondor and put in prison. Sam and Legolas come and visit with there kid/s and Sam recognises one of them.

3) Sam visits the SGC when the Gate is found. She intends to go alone but her daughter runs into the gate after her. She has to convince the SGC of who she is. HE daughter gets sick from being locked up underground too long.


	12. Ghosts don’t exsist so nothings going to...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked

"I will go." Aragorn offered.

"No."

"They must be warned."

"They will be."

Gandalf said something to Aragorn that the rest of them couldn't hear then raised his voice again.

"Understand this, Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

Gandalf and Pippin had left for Gondor. Merry had been devastated when his friend left but Eowyn had managed to cheer him up and she was now teaching him how to ride a horse.

Legolas and Sam were using the time till Gandalf called for them, to spend some time together. They were lying in a field just outside the when Sam saw something on one of the nearby mountains.

"Legolas, what is that up there?"

Legolas stood up as he realised what it was.

"Come it is the Beacon of Gondor, we must get back to the halls."

They both ran back to the Mark and found Théoden and his captains coming out.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days." Théoden was saying to Eomer.

Eomer started to walk away but the King grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"On the third, we ride for Gondor... and war."

Eomer then left to assemble his men.

"Gamling." The king continued as his nephew left.

"Lord."

"Make haste across the Ridder mark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

The captain left as well.

As they all prepared their horses to leave Sam could hear Aragorn and Eowyn talking.

"You ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It is tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

There was a pause before the woman continued.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you to battle, even to death. You have given them hope."

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all. To Lord and Land. Ha!" Eomer yelled to all the soldiers, before they all rode off.

As they rode into the camp where the soldiers of Rohan were gathering the Riders called out to their king.

"My Lord!"

"I greet you, Sire!"

"Grimbold, How many?" Théoden asked

"I bring five hundred from the Westfold, my Lord." Grimbold replied.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." Gamling said.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?"

"None have come, my Lord."

They continued on to a cliff overlooking the camp.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped." Théoden sighed.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor" Aragorn said

"More will come." The king said confidently.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn. Then we must ride."

Théoden nodded his understanding.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet" Legolas stated.

"They grow nervous near the shadow of the mountain." Eomer informed the elf.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked pointing at a gap in the mountain.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas said.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said.

"A mountain can't be evil it doesn't have the means. It's just rock. Your all way to superstitious." Sam complained.

They all looked over to Aragorn who was staring down the path.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn jumped, startled, "Let's find some food." Gimli said.

Sam watched from one of the fires as a cloaked figure rode up to the Kings tent, after a brief word with the guard the figure entered to tent and a guard soon left returning a few minutes later with Aragorn. Not long after that Théoden left the tent as well. Leaving Aragorn and the new person alone.

"Legolas. Who was that man who is in Théoden's tent with Aragorn?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that it is an elf." Legolas said. "Somethings going to happen, Lets go get the horses."

They saddled up their horses and then waited for Aragorn. He approached his horse with a new sword, which he was tying to his belt as he walked.

Eowyn ran up beside him.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of the battle. You cannot abandon the men."

"Eowyn."

"We need you here."

"Why have you come?"

"Do you not know?" Eowyn asked him.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek."

Eowyn watched him walk off, holding back tears as he left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gimli demanded.

"Not this time. This time you will stay, Gimli."

Just then Sam and Legolas walked over with their horses

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli said.

Aragorn shook his head in acceptance and mounted his horse.

"What's happening? Where's he going? I don't understand. Lord Aragorn!" some of the riders yelled after them but they had already disappeared down the path.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath." Legolas explained.

They approached the door into the mountain. It was decorated with human skulls and there was a message calved in the entrance.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said

"You know there is something about this place that makes me think that these people don't like visitors." Sam said.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read.

A gust of wind rushed out of the door spooking the horses, causing them to run away.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after them. "I do not fear death." Aragorn walked forwarded disappearing through the door.

"Come on, I still don't believe this, ghosts don't exsist so nothings going to happen." Sam said following, with Legolas close behind.

"Well this is a thing unheard of! An elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not! Oh, Oh! I would not hear the end of it." Gimli said before finally entering the darkness.

They followed Aragorn through the tunnel till they came to a large caven. Aragorn looked around with his touch then in front of them a green, see-through man appeared.

"Who enters my domain?" The dead king asked.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

_Well he's a bit stuck up isn't he._

"You will suffer me."

_OK so Aragorn isn't much better. He really needs to work on his people skills._

The Dead King laughed and around them the dead city matirialize, as well as the legendary army.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it."

The dead continued to appear around them.

"The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas quickly shot an arrow at the king, but it went straight through him, and they heard it clatter to the floor behind the king. The only thing showing that it had hit the king was a misty hole that had been left by the arrow, which was quickly disappearing.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn continued not caring that this guy was going to kill them.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me."

The Dead King swung his sword at Aragorn who pulled out his new sword and caught the misty blade on his solid one. Aragorn then grabbed the ghosts throat.

"The blade was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn said as he pushed the King backwards.

"Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" he continued as he walked through the dead soldiers.

"What say you!"

"You waste your time Aragorn. They have no honor in life, they have none now in death" Gimli stated.

But he ignored the dwarf and pointed his sword at the dead.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you!"

The dead King finally nodded his agreement.

**Reviews**

Sk023 – thanks for the idea I might use that.

.

Kurt

Majcarter

Marblez

Dunky

Arumanii – Thank you my most loyal reviewer.

Thanks to all who votes.

**Votes for ending – **for anyone who is interested.

1 – 4

2 - 7

3 - 0


	13. What about sidebyside with a friend?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?" he continued as he walked through the dead soldiers.

"What say you?"

"You waste your time Aragorn. They have no honour in life, they have none now in death" Gimli stated.

But he ignored the dwarf and pointed his sword at the dead.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you!"

The dead King finally nodded his agreement.

They stopped the boats that were to take Gondor from behind and killed the inhabitance, or rather the dead kill the inhabitance. They all hid as they sailed into port behind the city.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's knife work here that need doing! Come on, you sea-rats. Get off your ships!" One of the Orcs yelled at them not knowing that they weren't the people they expected.

Aragorn jumped off the boat, followed by the other three.

"There are plenty for the all of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli said.

"Nay the best woman." Sam corrected before running towards the orcs

As they ran forward the Dead appeared behind them, and smothered the orcs before they knew what was going on.

They then saw how bad the battle was going for the race of man. There were 10's of thousands of orcs and only a few thousand men. But now that the Dead were there the odds looked better.

Legolas wasted no time climbing onto the back of one of the Oliphants (SP??) and killing the huge animal.

"That only counts as one." Gimli shouted; once he got over the shock of the elf bring down the gigantic beast. He then back to fighting.

Off to one side of them Sam could see another of the Elephant-like creatures being brought down by the dead army.

She watched as the Death swept through the white city, cleansing it of the orc menace. Over to one side she saw Eowyn sitting next to a body crying. Sam went over to the woman and saw that it was Théoden who had died.

Kneeling next to the weeping woman, she wrapped her arms around her and whispered comforting words if her ear.

When Eowyn had calmed down she helped the woman up and they both worked to remove the dead horse from his masters' body then carried the dead king into the city.

They later sat in the throne room of Minas Tirith. Gimli was smoking in the Stewards chair, while Sam sat on the stairs up to the Kings Throne. The rest were standing nearby.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deep." Gandalf said grimly.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said trying to encourage the Istari.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but, behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said around his pipe.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf snapped.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgorath. We can give him that." Aragorn said

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's army. Empty his lands. We will gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli started to choke on the smoke he had just inhaled.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said shaking his head.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us -- keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn continued.

"A diversion." Legolas stated.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli stated.

Not long after that they were all riding out of the city towards Mordor. Aragorn had changed into the armour of Gondor finally accepting that he was king. Leading his people into battle.

_Well at least I will be able to see why Galadriel was so put out by the 'Gate being in Mordor._

Merry was once again seated on the horse with Sam except this time he was behind her rather then in front. Pippin was now riding with Gandalf.

They stopped a short distance from a large Black Gate.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer and Sam follow him along with a Gondorian bearing the king's banner.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn yelled.

(A/N in the movie if you look at the Hobbit, it is the size doubles not the actors. Sorry just had to say that. Just random old me.)

As the Black Gate started to open they could hear the orcs shouting as they streamed out of Mordor.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn called to the people who had ridden up with him.

As the Orcs started to surround the troops Aragorn turned to the men and rode up and down their ranks.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The men all cheered and drew their swords.

"I never thought I'd die, fighting side-by-side with an elf." Gimli said.

"What about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli nodded.

Sam took the moment to lean over to Legolas an give him a kiss.

"If we die today then know that I Love you and always will." She said, before kissing him again.

"As do i. May we meet again in the Halls of Mandos." He replied. Then they both turned their attention back to the orcs that surrounded them.

They all dismounted their horses and Aragorn turned to them all smiling.

"For Frodo." He said before charging towards the orcs. Followed without hesitation by the two hobbits then everyone else behind them.

The ran into the orcs and the battle continued.

Then Pippin called out.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!"

Sam looked up to see the biggest birds she had ever seen, swooping at the Nazgul in the air.

Sam looked around her and saw that Aragorn was being attacked by a troll and was pinned to the ground under it's foot. She ran towards Aragorn to help him but the troll suddenly looked up then ran off, leaving Aragorn free to get up and continue fighting. Everone on the battlefield stopped fighting and looked towards the tower inside of Mordor. Which to her surprise started to collapse of no apparent reason. The Giant red eye on top of the tower soon hit the ground and exploded, sending a giant shockwave around it causing the ground to collapse under all the orcs.

 "Frodo, Frodo!" Merry yelled over the noise grinning to his ears.

But the smile quickly vanishes when the Volcano erupted spilling Lava all over the land of Mordor.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried falling to his knees.

Gandalf ran over to one of the eagles that had landed and quickly said something to it before climbing on it's back and taking off, followed by two more of the giant birds.

(A/N sorry I know this is a terrible chapter. Plz forgive me.)


	14. My friends! You bow to no one

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

The Giant red eye on top of the tower soon hit the ground and exploded, sending a giant shockwave around it causing the ground to collapse under all the orcs.

 "Frodo, Frodo!" Merry yelled over the noise grinning to his ears.

But the smile quickly vanishes when the Volcano erupted spilling Lava all over the land of Mordor.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried falling to his knees.

Gandalf ran over to one of the eagles that had landed and quickly said something to it before climbing on it's back and taking off, followed by two more of the giant birds.

Gandalf had reappeared later that night with both Frodo and Sam, unconscious, but alive.

Sam was covered in scratches, as was Frodo but Frodo was also missing a finger. When Sam woke up a few hours later he explained what had happen since they left the Fellowship to when the Mountain exploded.

A few days after that Frodo woke up and they could all breath easy knowing he was back to his old self, if not a lot more serious, but still a fun loving Hobbit, as he had been before he found out about the ring.

Not long after Frodo was out of bed and off talking to the Fellowship about their adventures. In the next few days delegates from all the different elven kingdoms arrived to honour the soon-to-be King of Gondor.

The ceremony was huge, the whole of the Gondor population tried to fit into the top courtyard of Minus Tirith. Everyone was in their best cloths to honour their new King. Celeborn had come from Lórien, bringing with him the equipment that Sam left in Lórien as well as a whole load of dresses for her to wear. Eowyn had once again forced Sam into a dress for the coronation, but she didn't mind as much this time as it was for a celebration, not just because she was told too.

She Stood with Legolas in the courtyard, while Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn were on the steps of the Citadel. Aragorn was standing before Gandalf, with his back to the crown. Gandalf held a crown over Aragorn's head and slowly lowered the crown.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." The wizard said.

Everyone cheered and Aragorn slowly turned around.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn told them.

Everyone cheered again and Flower petals were thrown down into the crowd. At the front of the crowd Sam could see Eowyn and Faramir, who had fallen in love at first sight, she was glad that the woman had stopped pining after Aragorn and found someone to return her affection.

As he walked down the stairs Aragorn started to sing, "Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan are Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta. **[Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word.]"**

As he walked past the crowd they all bowed or curtsied to their king.

He stopped in front of the group of elves that Sam and Legolas were standing with, Legolas and Aragorn embraced, and then Sam did the same.

"Thank you," Aragorn said.

Both of them smiled then stepped aside to reveal the elves behind them, one of which Sam had found out was Aragorn's love, Arwen. Arwen handed the banner to Aragorn and curtsied, lowering her head. But Aragorn wouldn't have that and lifted her chin with his hand, Legolas quickly reached out and took the banner as Aragorn het it go and embraced the woman, kissing her.

Everyone cheered yet again as they kiss again and Arwen wrapped her arms around him, laughing. Behind then Elrond smiled at his daughters' happiness.

Aragorn continues to walk through the crowd with Arwen at his side, till he came to the hobbits, who also bowed, although rather hesitantly as if they weren't sure what to do.

"My friends! You bow to no one." Aragorn said holding up a hand to stop the action.

He then knelt before the hobbits along with everyone else in the courtyard. Leaving the Hobbits as the only ones standing.

For many days after that they celebrated, every night there would be a party while by day they would work to repair the city, to its original splendour.

Three months later Arwen and Aragorn married, and the parties started again every night, it was as if the people were finding absolutely any reason to have a party, though she didn't blame them, the war had destroyed a lot of families.

Occasionally when she wasn't helping the men to rebuild the walls she would be dragged off by Eowyn to tea with some of the Ladies that had come to Gondor with Arwen. Most of the time she would just sit but sometimes they would ask her about what it was like working with the men on the walls. One time Arwen asked her about what was going on between her and Legolas.

"Well I'm not sure I mean, he's charming, handsome, strong. He's a great guy and I love him, but recently someone told me that if we married, when I died he would too, and I don't want to do that to him. I couldn't live with myself."

"Yes it is true he would die too. But there are other things that could keep him alive, take my father for example, when my mother died he mourned for months, refusing to come out of his room and starving himself. But we convinced him that he needed to live for, us, his children and Rivendell needed him. He lived through it. Many elves have lost their loves and live through it. It doesn't need to end that way. It is the same with me, when Aragorn dies I too will pass away, but there is a chance that I will have a child and live on for that child. We can't predict the future anymore then we can change the weather, it is the way of things." Arwen said.

They had then gone back to the previous conversation, leaving Sam to think about what the Queen had told her.

Not long after that, the men of Rohan left to take Théoden's body back to his people for his funeral. The Hobbits also left with Gandalf to return home to the Shire.

One night Legolas approached Sam with an idea.

"Sam would you be willing to come to Mirkwood with me to meet my Father? I am going to ask Gimli to come too, but I wanted to ask you first."

"Legolas I would love to see your home, and meet you Father."

"Thank you. I hoped you would."

So when Gimli agreed to they all set out to Mirkwood.

(You can find some of these events in Appendix B of Tolkien's brilliant work.)


	15. Because they are his friends!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

Not long after that, the men of Rohan left to take Théoden's body back to his people for his funeral. The Hobbits also left with Gandalf to return home to the Shire.

One night Legolas approached Sam with an idea.

"Sam would you be willing to come to Mirkwood with me to meet my Father? I am going to ask Gimli to come too, but I wanted to ask you first."

"Legolas I would love to see your home, and meet you Father."

"Thank you. I hoped you would."

So when Gimli agreed to they all set out to Mirkwood.

A week later they rode into Mirkwood. It wasn't bright and cheerful like Lórien but Legolas had explained to them that Mirkwood had been attacked by Sauron years ago and now dark creatures roamed the forest.  

When they got inside the forest Gimli told them that he could no longer stand being on Arod and dismounted, choosing to walk instead. Sam also decided to walk next to her horse but Legolas opted to keep riding.

As they got further into the forest Sam, Gimli and the horses became nervous while Legolas was getting more and more excited about see his home again. In fact he was so caught up in his own little world that he left Sam and Gimli behind.

"Bloody elf, always listening to the trees rather then concentrating on where he is going, now were lost." Gimli complained.

"Calm down Gimli, I'm sure he'll be back in a minute, common lets see if we can catch up with him."

Sam helped Gimli onto her horse and was about to climb on in front of him when a small group of elves dropped down from the trees around them.

"What is your business here in Eryn Lasgalen."

"Eryn Lasgalen? You know Gimli I think that ale effected Legolas more then he think 'cause I could have sworn he said we were going to Mirkwood." Sam commented.

"Mirkwood has been renamed now that the darkness has left." The elf said.

"What is with you people why can't you just have one name for everything. Everywhere we go it seems that it has ten different names."

"We dwarfs don't give things many names, we give are homes one good strong name and leave it at that." Gimli said.

"Enough! What is your business here." The elf repeated.

"We're here with the elf Legolas Greenleaf, but he rode to far ahead and now we're lost." Sam told them.

"Why would Prince Legolas waste his time on a Dwarf and a human woman?"

"Because they are his friends."

They all turned to see Legolas riding towards them.

The elves around them knelt before their prince.

"Oh get up and one of you go tell the King that I am home, we will be there shortly."  Legolas ordered. "the rest of you get back to your posts."

"My lord shouldn't we escort you into the city?"

"Thank you but no we know the way."

"Yes my lord."

The elves all climbed back into the trees and disappeared into the branches.

"Well that was not the kind of welcome I expected but well you never know whats going to happen do you." Sam said.

"I apologise, Sam, the elves of Mirkwood are very suspicious of people they don't know, these woods have been attacked to many times to trust anyone they don't know."

"What so while were here someone will always be watching us?"

"Nay As you are my guests I will be responsible for your actions. Don't worry about a thing." Legolas assured her.

"Where were you anyway. Running off like that."

"Sorry I was deep in thought and didn't realise I had left you behind."

"Well just don't do it again. Anyway I want to get inside before anything else happens, lets get going."

They mounted their horses again and cantered to the city. Many of the people of the town came out to greet Legolas when they saw him. Some of the soldiers came up and spoke to the Prince but it didn't take long for them to ride through to the Palace.

The palace itself was completely make of stone and went down into an under ground chamber. But the walls all had plants growing up them inside and out and there were lots of windows to let in the sun.

Their horses were taken by some of the guards to be taken to the stables and cared for then Legolas took them straight into a large chamber where all the noble elves of the court were eating there dinner.

Legolas's Father, Thranduil was sitting in the centre of the top table. All noise in the room stopped when Legolas entered the room and everyone stood to greet him.

The three of them walked up to the top table where the king was sitting and bowed or curtsied to the king, then Legolas approached the table further while Sam and Gimli waited at the bottom of the set of stairs leading to the table.

"My lord." Legolas said as he stopped in front of the table, bowing again.

"Welcome home my son." The king said, Legolas walked around to the other side of the table and embraced his father.

"It is good to me home, father." When they let go of each other Legolas turned to the elf on the right hand side of the king and also embraced him.

"Welcome home brother." The elf said. Then a final female elf hugged Legolas.

"I missed you Legolas." She said.

"I missed you too."

Legolas stepped back from his family and walked back to Sam and Gimli.

"My Lord, these are my friends from the Fellowship, Gimli, son of Gloin and Samantha Carter. Sam, Gimli, this is King Thranduil, my father. The crowned prince, Taulë and my sister, Loht

"Well then I'm sure that you are all very hunger from you journey. Please sit." The king motioned from two more chairs to be brought up to the table.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Legolas caught up with his family while Sam and Gimli were perfectly happy just eating a proper meal rather then just rations.

Afterwards Legolas lead the two to the guest quarters.

"My father has requested my presence; I will see you both in the morning. Good night." Legolas said before leaving them to their rest.


	16. I won't have my son marry some slattern!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

Dinner went off without a hitch, Legolas caught up with his family while Sam and Gimli were perfectly happy just eating a proper meal rather then just rations.

Afterwards Legolas lead the two to the guest quarters.

"My father has requested my presence; he has probably found another elf-maiden he wants me to meet. Oh well I will just have to tell him yet again that I am not interested, although this time I have a reason." He smiled at Sam, "I will see you both in the morning. Good night." Legolas said before leaving them to their rest.

"Legolas come in." Legolas walked into the room when his father called to him.

The King was sitting at his desk going over some papers, as he usually was when they talked.

"Make yourself comfortable." Thranduil motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Now I know that you have just gotten home but I have to address this issue again. Both your brother is married with 3 children and sister is married with a child on the way, but you have refused to even spend a moment of your time with any of the women that I introduce to you."

"Father I refuse to marry some woman that I have never meet just because you want me too. Both Taulë and Lohtë have given you grandchildren to keep the family line alive so I don't see why you need to have me married too. But I did want to talk to you about marriage."

"Go on."

"Well you met Sam today and I would like your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage."

"WHAT! A human, I will not allow you throw away your immortality for a…"

"I love her and I am willing to give my immortality for her!"

"You don't even know this woman, I know for a fact that you didn't know her before you went to Rivendell. She probably of whore you picked up in Gondor."

"Don't you dare insult Sam like that she is a wonderful woman who has proved herself many times to be just as strong as a man, if not stronger. She fought in all three battles to save Middle Earth from Sauron in the past few months. Just get to know her."

"I will not get to know her. You will marry an elf not some mortal woman."

"Father I am not going to argue about this I will marry her with or without your consent. I would jest rather not be exiled from my home in the process!"

The king sighed.

"Fine I will talk to this Samantha."

"Thank you Adar **(Father) **that is all I ask."

Legolas then left the room, leaving his father to get on with his paperwork.

The next few days the three friends didn't see Thranduil except when they were at meals, during which Thranduil would stare at Sam for most of the time they were near each other. It was as if he was trying to look into her mind like Galadriel did.

Four days after they arrived she found out why. Sam had opted to stay in the place while Legolas and Gimli when out to one of the nearby towns to talk to some of Legolas childhood friends. She was reading a book on the elvish language that Legolas had given her from the palace library when the king entered the room that she was sharing with Legolas and Gimli.

She stood up as he entered the room, as was proper and curtsied.

"Your highness."

"Yes Samantha isn't it? Please sit down."

"When she sat again he walked over to the fireplace.

"My son came and talked to me on the day of your arrival. It seems that he has found himself attracted to you."

"Yes." She confirmed cautiously

"And you're attracted to him."

"With all drew respect I don't see what this has to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. I will not have my son marry some slattern."

"Slattern. Look mate you may be a king but that doesn't mean that you have the right to go around judging people before you know them."

"While you are in my kingdom I will call you want I like."

"Well would it make your life easier if I left then? No don't answer that I'm going anyway, I don't have to put up with this. When he returns please tell Legolas that I have returned to Gondor."


	17. Must take one to love one!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"Slattern. Look mate you may be a king but that doesn't mean that you have the right to go around judging people before you know them."

"While you are in my kingdom I will call you want I like."

"Well would it make your life easier if I left then? No don't answer that I'm going anyway, I don't have to put up with this. When he returns please tell Legolas that I have returned to Gondor."

**A/N** this is a request from Majcarter in one of her/his reviews.

"I have to admit although you are an annoying and rather crazy elf. Your people do seem to love you, for some odd reason, but then they are elves too. Must take one to love one." Gimli stated as they rode into the palace stable.

"Ah but what about Sam. She claims to love me yet she isn't an elf?"

"Yes but there is a black sheep in every family, so…"

"Arod amba **(UP)" **Legolas said, causing the horse to rear, depositing the dwarf in a pile of hay.

Legolas continued forward till he came to Arod's stall, which was next to where Sam's horse slept.

He looked into the stall to find the mare missing. Wondering if it was in a field somewhere he called to one of the stable boys.

"Nay the human female that was staying here, Samantha, I think her name was. She left earlier this afternoon. Was in a right state she was. The servants are saying that she had a fight with the king and he sent her packing."

"I'll kill ya, bloody elf…" Gimli rage, coming up behind Legolas.

"Sam's gone. You stay here I'm going to see if my Father knows where." Before Gimli could reply Legolas ran off to find his father.

As always the king was found doing paperwork in his study.

"Father have you seen Sam?"

"She left earlier." The king said not looking up from his work.

"Why?"

"How should I know what a human is thinking?"

"Because people are saying that you sent her away." Legolas informed him.

"She left on her own accord."

"But you pushed her to leave." The prince insisted.

"She has returned to Gondor where she belongs; now leave me I have work to do." The king said, but Legolas was already gone.

Sam rode through the forest in the direction that she had arrived from. She knew that she should have stayed in the city till Legolas came back but she was so annoyed with the king that she didn't care. She would go to Gondor where her friends were and maybe start to look for the Stargate.

She had decided not to return home, but she also knew that her Father would have been devastated when he found out that she was missing. She wanted to assure her Father and friends that she was alive, well and happy where she was. But she knew that it could be years before she found the gate. Even if she had people helping her. Aragorn had already offered to start looking for it for her but she wouldn't ask for or accept help from Aragorn till the city was rebuilt and running smoothly again.

She slowed her horse to give it a break now that she was far enough away from the king to suit her comforts. As she rode she felt eyes on her and she looked around to see who it was. She reached for her bow, only to find that she had left it in her room at the palace.

Oh this is just perfect.

She kicked her horse back into a trot and drew _Venya__ Ohtar. _Just as she went to spur the horse on she was forced to halt as a group of large black shapes fell out of the trees.

Gimli was still holding Arod's reigns when Legolas ran back into the stable.

"She is returning to Gondor. We must go after her. I still don't believe what the people are saying about these woods and I won't believe it till I see it for myself."

"Do you think that the spiders might attack her?" Gimli asked.

"Yes and Sam doesn't know about them, she could be killed."

"Then let's get out of here." Gimli said as Legolas boosted him into the saddle before jumping on himself in front of the dwarf.

They then galloped off into the woods in the direction of Gondor.

Sam watched as the large animals dropped out of the trees around her.

There was very little light in this part of the woods, but from what she could she of them, she knew that they weren't trying to help her.

To make things worst her horse was starting to panic.

"Shh, its okay girl, calm down." She whispered to the horse, but it didn't want to calm down. The horse finally freaked as the animals got closer and bucked causing Sam to fall off.

She tried to get got to her feet but her dress caught around her legs making her fall over again. She watched from the ground as the creatures attacked to poor horse and killed it. She used the time to untangle herself and retrieved her sword that had fallen not far from where she had landed.

The some of the creatures turned their attention back to her and continued their advance on her, while the others feasted on what use to be horse. As they got closer she could see that they were giant spiders, each staring at her with eight huge eyes. They approached her from all directions, but not wanting to be cornered she looked for a gap in the circle that she could run through. Finding one she ran towards the spider closest to the gap and slashed her sword across its eyes. The other spiders attacked their injured companion giving Sam time to find easier fighting grounds.

Most of the spiders choose to eat the fallen spider, while the ones that had attacked her horse were finishing and turning back to attack her.

_Ok so they attack their own if they are injured. So I just need to kill a couple in quick succession and the others will be distracted. But then that's the hard part._

The spiders continued to close in around her, trying to get around her again. She kept backing up so they were unable to get behind her.

After a few minutes of this one of the spiders got bored and charged at her. She cut it down with ease, but then the rest of them charged her, attacking as one and making it impossible for her to watch them all at once, giving the spiders the chance to get through her defences.

One of the spiders managed to hit her in the face with one of its legs, sending her flying into a tree, and leaving a large scratch from her left eye across her cheek to her chin. The spiders took advantage of dazed mind after hitting the tree and came at her again. She looked around for her sword which had been yanked from her grasp; it was well out of reach behind the spiders. She now only had two small knives to defend herself and she was too far away to be heard by anyone. Except that elves had stronger hearing then humans so she thought that maybe she would be heard.

Even if it doesn't I may scare the spiders. Though it isn't likely.

She finally made up her mind she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. She then threw one of her daggers at the nearest spider and tried to run towards her sword. But they weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

One of the spiders pounced on her from behind. As she tried to crawl away it revealed a large sting on its tail end. The last thing she remembered was a severe pain before everything went black.


	18. You really have a way with him!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

She finally made up her mind she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. She then threw one of her daggers at the nearest spider and tried to run towards her sword. But they weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

One of the spiders pounced on her from behind. As she tried to crawl away it revealed a large sting on its tail end. The last thing she remembered was a severe pain before everything went black.

"How is she?"

"There's still no change."

"Legolas you have been sitting here for the last two days, you haven't slept or eaten. If your not careful Adar will come and order you removed." His sister insisted.

"I don't care; it is his fault that she was injured so now he can live with it." Legolas said.

"well then do it for me. I'll fetch some food for you and bring it here for you. I don't want you to get sick and I'm sure that Lady Sam wouldn't either."

"Fine. But I still refuse to leave this room till she wakes."

His sister left the room, leaving him alone with Sam who was still unconscious on the bed.

His heart had stopped when he saw the spider stab her. He had heard the scream and they had gone as quickly as possible towards the sound. They had found her under the spider just as she lost consciousness.

Gimli had attacked the spiders while Legolas made his way to Sam also killing as he went. They had killed most of the creatures before they scattered into the trees. Legolas has picked Sam up and the three of them had ridden back to the palace.

That had been two days ago and she was still asleep. The healers said that she should wake soon but they had had to give her a drug to keep her asleep while the poison was worked out of her system but some other herbs. They had told him that they were unsure as to what a spider's poison would do to a human and they didn't want to risk her waking before the poison was mostly gone.

So he had sat next to her usually with Gimli but otherwise on his own. The healers came in every few hours to check on her status, but they always said that she would wake up soon but she never would.

His sister returned not long after she had left with a tray of food. She then left to go to bed like everyone else in the palace, except Legolas.

After he had finished his meal he picked up a book that his sister had brought to him the day before and continued to read. But not long after that he fell asleep from extortion.

When she woke up she found herself in a white room.

Ahh great yet again I've found myself in an infirmary. Why is it that no matter where I go I always fine myself in a hospital?

She look around the room, taking in the objects around her and the sleeping prince next to her. She tried to sit up but stopped when pain shot through her abdomen. She thought back to why she might be in pain and slowly remembered her fight with the king, her leaving and the spiders attacking her.

_Great not only is this place completely inaccurate to Physics it is also inaccurate to Biology._

She turned her attention back to Legolas who was still sleeping next to her.

_Strange, usually he would wake at the slightest sound. But then knowing him he probably refused to leave the room while I was asleep. How did I get here anyway._

She decided to leave the elf asleep and lay there trying to fall back to sleep.

When she woke next she found Legolas reading a book next to her. He was so ingrossed that he didn't look at her but at the same time his eyes weren't moving as he looked at the page. After a moment she realised that he was still asleep. It still freaked her out that elves slept with their eyes open but then Gandalf did the same thing so she had decided that it was an immortal thing.

She lay there watching him while he slept till a healer came in and started to fuss over her.

"Have you any pain?"

"Yes in my abdomen when I move."

"Well I'll give you some herbs to dull it. I need to inspect the wound so could you please move the covers?"

She did as she was asked and found that someone had changed her into leggings and a lose tunic while she was asleep. The healer started to inspect the wound and Sam turned her attention back to Legolas. As she watched him he started to stir and his eyes came back into focus.

When he saw her staring at him he jumped up and started to fuss over her until she told him to sit down.

"I'm fine. You know you really shouldn't have worried and you should have gone to bed that chair can't have been comfortable."

"How do you know I didn't just come in before you woke up?"

"Because you haven't moved since I woke up last night." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why didn't you wake me you should have seen a healer straight away."

"One: because I hate healers. And Two: I could see even when you were sleeping that you were and are tired. So go and sleep in your own bed, I'm fine nothings going to happen while your gone."

"But…"

"No out with you before I call Gimli to chase you out."

"Fine but I'll be back in a hour to check on you."

"No you'll be back in two hours if not longer. You need a good nights sleep and I don't want you father hating me even more then he already does."

"Fine but I will be back later today." He said before leaning over and kissing her before leaving the room.

"You really have a way with him." The healer said when the Prince left the room. "We've been trying to get him to leave for the last two days."

"Yes well he is very stubborn."

"Heard you were having problems with the king."

"Yes he doesn't approve of me and honestly I don't like him much either. He's a grumpy, old racist."

"You should be careful what you say you could be thrown in prison for saying things like that." He warned. The healer then got up and moved over to one of the cupboards nearby and came back with some bandages and a bowl of water.

He cleaned her wound then sat her up to rebind it.

"You should get some rest. You don't heal as quickly as us elves." He said as he helped her lie down again.

"No. I don't." she took the herbs that the healer told her to put in her mouth then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	19. I won’t be responsible for what I do if ...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"You should be careful what you say you could be thrown in prison for saying things like that." He warned. The healer then got up and moved over to one of the cupboards nearby and came back with some bandages and a bowl of water.

He cleaned her wound then sat her up to rebind it.

"You should get some rest. You don't heal as quickly as us elves." He said as he helped her lie down again.

"No. I don't." she took the herbs that the healer told her to put in her mouth then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

It wasn't till a month later that Sam was aloud to leave her bed. She had move out of the hospital wing three days after she woke up but had to be carried everywhere. Not that she didn't trying to move around but Legolas always made sure that someone was with her when she was awake.

He would spend most of his time with her except when she ordered him to his own room to sleep or to eat in the great hall with everyone else as was expected of him.

Gimli would also spend most of his time with her but he would leave when ever Sam showed any sign of not wanting him their even if she didn't voice her opinion.

After a month she couldn't take being in bed anymore so she took the liberty of getting herself out of bed on one of the rare occasions that she was alone and moving herself to the window. Legolas had fused over her when he returned but she had refused to be carried around from then on.

Two weeks later she was on her feet doing what ever she wanted. She was still pained by her wound if she stretched by other then that she was fine. She also didn't try to use her weapons knowing that that would be going to far and Legolas had threaten to tie her to her bed if she did.

As soon as she was able to ride a horse again she insisted that she was returning to Gondor.

"I refuse to be treated like this. He stares down on me as if I'm an insect that needs to be squished and I won't stand for it." Sam told Legolas.

"He just needs to get to know you."

"He has made if perfectly clear that he doesn't want to get to know me. Anyway why should it matter to him who you marry? It's not like your heir to the throne."

"Yes but it my father feels that what his children do will reflect on him. He doesn't agree that elves should have children with humans. That is why he hates Elrond so much, he's only half elven."

"What so he's begrudging you what you want because he has a thing against my race. You know this is the type of thing that started most of the wars on my planet, racism."

"If I convinced my father to talk to you once more would you?" Legolas asked her. "If he still doesn't agree with you then we'll leave and I won't ask you to talk to him ever again. Please."

"Fine, but I won't be responsible for what I say or do if he pisses me off."

Two days later Sam found herself in the King's study waiting for him to turn up. Legolas said that Thranduil would come to her after a meeting he was at.

She waited for ten minutes before he arrived.

"Ah yes Legolas said you would be here."

"Yes and I've been waiting for the past ten minutes, your majesty."

"The meeting went longer then I expected."

"Fare enough."

They sat staring at each other for awhile.

"How are you feeling now? The healers said you were lucky to be alive." The king asked, breaking the tense silence between them.

"I'm much better, thank you. Although I was quite annoyed with your son for sitting there for two days watching me. My CO use to do that."

"Your CO?"

"My Commanding Officer."

"So you were in the army where you come from."

_Ok how to explain the Air Force without going into detail about aeroplanes? Oh well army is close enough._

"Yeah."

"Yes"

"What so now you're correcting the way I speak?"

"Well it seems that whether my son has my permission or not she is still going to marry you so I may as well accept it."

"Thank you so much." She said rolling her eyes. "So nice to know I'm appreciated."

"And if you are to marry my son then you must look the part, which is very I would like to ask a few things of you." The king continued.

"Well if you tell me what they are and give me a good reason to do them then I will."

"Thank you." The king stood up and started to wander around the room.

"Firstly, and I'm sure this goes without saying but I will say it anyway. I want you to give my son children. I'm sure that you are aware of the fact that elves can die of grief and they also only take one love in their life. But considering you are mortal that could be a problem but if he had children to take care of after your death then he would live through it like I did."

"Okay I can agree to that. What ever you might think I don't love Legolas because of his looks or because he is a prince. The last thing I would want is for him to die because of me."

"Well I'm glad we can agree on something. Secondly, I want you to have an official elven name for when you're in court. Similar to what the king of Gondor has, I believe he is called Elessar in court and Aragorn by his family and friends."

"What would that name be?" she asked.

"Well that does Samantha mean?" the king asked walking over to a bookshelf and taking down one of the books.

She thought for a moment then said, "Listener to God."

"Very well the elvish translation of Samantha is Mélawen. How about that?"

She sat for a moment thinking the name over. Then she nodded.

"I could live with that." She said.

The king nodded and put the book back on its shelf.

"Alright I also want you to talk to my daughter, Lohtë. It is very clear to me that you haven't got a clue about life in the court I with case you wouldn't last a day."

"Fine, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. You may go Mélawen." She stood and curtsied to the King before turning to leave.

"If you see Legolas can you tell him to come and see me please?" Thranduil asked as she left.

"Yes, I'll tell him, your highness."

She found Legolas and gave him the message, also asking him to come to her room when had talked to the king.

He came back two hours later looking a lot happier then he was when he left.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"My father has accepted you I think that is reason enough to be cheerful."

"Yes well I don't mean to bust your bubble but why is everyone talking about marriage all of a sudden. I mean we haven't even known each other for a year."

"It is up to you Sam, I would love to bind myself to you right here and now if I could but if you aren't ready then I'm willing to wait."

"No Legolas I would love to marry you I just wish that someone had told me first before planning my future for me."

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean for you to lose control of your life."

"Well I'll forgive you but you have to give me a kiss first."

He did just that and Sam then told Legolas what his father had told her.

"He must really love you." Sam told him.

"He says that I remind him of my mother."

"Then she must have been very beautiful." She said cuddling into his chest.

"Just as you are." He replied.


	20. Your really annoying, did you know that?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

"He must really love you." Sam told him.

"He says that I remind him of my mother."

"Then she must have been very beautiful." She said cuddling into his chest.

"Just as you are." He replied.

Over the next few weeks Sam meet with Lohtë to learn how to be a princess. They became close friends as her future sister-in-law showed her how to curtsy, which fork to use for each meal, how to acted in court and helped her to start responding to her new name.

The female elf was forever complaining that she walked like a solider.  Which she was, but still the elf complained.

"What are you trudging through mud. Glide, don't stomp… You don't need to lift you feet that high… look watch me." The princess 'glided' across the room and back, then motioned to Sam to follow her example.

"No no no. Try again. You're not leaving this room till you get it right.

It was the same every night. It was annoying but it made sure that she learnt something new everyday.

When she wasn't with Lohtë, she was having her dress fitted and even then the woman would come along and ask her things to see if she remembered what she had been taught.

Legolas spent his time organizing the wedding with the King, where it would be, what they would wear. They had managed to track down Gandalf to preform the ceremony and messengers had been sent to invite the rest of the fellowship as well as Arwen and Eowyn.

Gimli had decided to go to the Misty Mountain to visit his family while the wedding was being plan and had left a few days after the wedding was announced.

6 weeks after the wedding was announced, everyone was gathered in the Eryn Lasgalen palace courtyard. The fellowship was there as well as the other friends that Sam had made in the pass year. Even Galadriel had chosen to come to the wedding, claiming that she wanted to come to Mirkwood one last time before she sailed to the undying lands. Also the whole of Mirkwood had tried to fit into the hall and those who couldn't fit in the streets.

Eowyn, Arwen and Lohtë were all helping Sam get ready in her room.

Her dress was white with a tight corset, as was the fashion, and went out at the hips. It had a simple decoration of gold leave embroidered at the sleeves and neck. Her hair had grown in the last year and was now at her shoulders, so Arwen had plaited it in a simple elven style, white flowers had also been weaved into her hair as it was plaited

"Were you this nervous when you married Aragorn?" she asked the Queen of Gondor.

"Yes. But its normal for all women so don't worry you'll be fine."

"Of course I'll be fine." She told herself.

_Lets hope that I don't trip over my own feet._

All too soon for Sam she was walking towards Legolas. Gandalf was standing at the front of the courtyard watching her along with every other person in Mirkwood. Gimli was standing near Legolas as the prince had insisted despite his fathers protests. She was relived to find, that when she took his hand all her nervous seemed to disappear and she was fine for the rest of the ceremony. It was almost the same as an Earth wedding with some changes here and there. Also as she was now a Princess, Thranduil had to place a small crown on her head that matched her husband's and she was presented to the people with her new name.

Princess Mélawen Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

It went for just over an hour then they all gathered for a reception afterwards, where she was introduced to everyone one by one. It was two hours later that she managed to get away from the crowd and sit for a moment before she was called to open the dances with Legolas then to dance with the King as was custom. She was passed around the dance floor till she came back to Legolas and she was finally allowed to sit down again.

While she was by herself she took the time to think about everything that had changed in the past year. Her kidnapping; meeting the Fellowship and Legolas; Galadriel; chasing after Merry and Pippin; Helms Deep; the dead king; the black gate and Aragorn's coronation. If someone had told her 18 months ago that this would all happen to her she would have recommended that they go and see Dr Mackenzie.

She also thought about SG-1 and her Father. How would they be coping with her disappearance? Were they still looking for her? Or had they given up?

"I told you this would happen." She jumped in her seat and turned to look at Gandalf who was sitting next to her.

"Huh?!"

"I told you there was a prophesy that stated that a woman would come from the stars to help the people and would blend the races of Men and Elves again." The white wizard said.

"Yes you did didn't you." She said, "Your really annoying, did you know that?"

"Am I? Only annoying. I'm not working hard enough then." The Wizard said smiling at her.

Pippin chose that moment to come over and pull Sam back onto the dance floor, leaving Gandalf to himself.

The dancing went well into the next morning before everything started to calm down and she was able to go to bed with her new husband and to complete the prophecy.

A year later Sam gave birth to her first child, a girl, must to Sam and Legolas's delight and Thranduil's dismay.

When Thranduil had refused the first name Sam suggested, they named her Lúthien, instead which meant the same thing except in elvish instead of English.

When Lúthien was one the ring bearers sailed to the undying lands along with Bilbo Baggins, Galadriel had insisted that Sam bring the little girl to Lóthlórien for a month before they sail so that she could spend some time with the little girl before leaving and Sam had then ridden to the Grey havens to see them off and say goodbye to Frodo.

When Lúthien was 4 Sam conceived again and the Fellowship was invited to a celebration for 5 years of peace since the destruction of the ring.


	21. Women here must of learnt not to breathe

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

When Lúthien was one the ring bearers sailed to the undying lands along with Bilbo Baggins, Galadriel had insisted that Sam bring the little girl to Lóthlórien for a month before they sail so that she could spend some time with the little girl before leaving and Sam had then ridden to the Grey havens to see them off and say goodbye to Frodo.

When Lúthien was 4 Sam conceived again and the Fellowship was invited to a celebration for 5 years of peace since the destruction of the ring.

****

****

**Earth**

****

"SG-1, 3 and 12 you have a go. Check in every 12 hours." General Hammond said to the three teams below him.

A planet had been discovered that had a recently erupted volcano. Deposits of Naquadah had been found nearby and now they were sending SG-12, a research team, to search the surrounding area for larger deposits. It had also been decided that SG-3 would be sent to protect the team and SG-1 would go off to find any surrounding towns.

They landed on the on the other side of the 'Gate and SG-12 started to unpack there bags ready to do all their tests on the surrounding area. O'Neill lead the other teams over to one side of the Stargate and gave SG-3 their final orders before SG-1 headed off around to the other side of the Volcano.

"This place is a mess, I wonder if anyone lived here before the Volcano erupted." Hailey said.

"If they did they aren't anymore, you can barely see anything from the smoke. Looks more like a battle ground anyway." O'Neill stated.

It had been 4 years since Major Samantha Carter had been taken and now Captain Jennifer Hailey had taken her place as the fourth member of SG-1. It had taken awhile for her to prove herself to Coronal O'Neill but after a year with the team she had finally been accepted.

"I doubt there would be anyone around here it's disgusting." Jack continued, as they walked past a pile of dead half-rotten bodies.

"Drop your weapons!"

They all turned around to find a group of men pointing, bow and arrows, spears or swords at them. When they turned around again they found more people behind them. All the men were on horses and were covered from head to toe in armour.

"Drop your weapons and we will spare your lives." The man repeated.

"Do as he says." Jack said, dropping his gun next to him but conveniently forgetting his side arm.

Four of the men can up behind them and tied their hands together, before leading them to their horses and helping them up before climbing on behind them.

The group rode of through the waste land till the sun set, when they stopped and made camp. SG-1 were put on one side of the fire while the men sat on the other. They were all give a small meal and a blanket before their captures went to sleep with one watching over them.

"So what do we do now, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"We wait and see what happens, I don't think these people are with the Goa'uld, they aren't Jaffa and none have glowing eyes so I think they are just over suspicious locals." Jack said.

"I agree O'Neill. I do not sense the presence of a Goa'uld in any of them." Teal'c stated.

"Alright lets go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow, Teal'c take first watch I still don't trust these guys, wake me up in an hour, then Hailey, Daniel take last watch."

They then lay down to sleep for the night.

The next morning they continued on their way. It took them another hour to get to where they were heading. It was a huge white city that looked as if it had been calved out of a mountain. They could also see where large sections of the walls had been knocked down and rebuilt.

They were taken through the city up to the top level where they were taken through a wooden door and through a stone corridor till they came to a bunch of cells. They were taken inside a cell each and their hands were released before they were left alone in the cell.

"Ok what is the next case." Aragorn asked the adviser who was sitting next to him.

"We have four individuals who were found wandering through Mordor."

"How long have they been here?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Very well bring them in."

SG-1 were lead into the room. They had been in the cells for awhile and Jack was starting to get restless.

"What were you doing in Mordor?" the king demanded.

"I apologise we didn't know that it was restricted territory." Daniel said.

"You didn't know? Everyone knows that Mordor is dangerous." The adviser stated.

The king held up a hand halting any further complaints from the man.

Aragorn stood up and walked down the steps towards the team.

"Where are you from? You aren't from Gondor, Rohan, you defiantly aren't Elvish. So where do you hail from."

"We're travellers from a planet called Earth. We came through the Stargate." Daniel informed Aragorn. When the king didn't reply he continued, "It's a large circular device that…"

"I know what a Stargate is." The king grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and turned him sideways. He looked at the archaeologists shoulder then ripped the SCG symbol of the side. "Go to Lady Mélawen rooms, there is a trunk there, bring it to me." He ordered while studying the symbol.

A few minutes later the guard came back with a large trunk. The king looked through it till he found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

It was an air force uniform like what SG-1 were wearing but it was half destroyed. The king looked at the patch on the side of the jacket and then the patch that he had taken from Daniel.

"What are your names?" Aragorn asked.

"Well I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Coronal Jack O'Neill, Captain Jennifer Hailey

"How long till Lady Mélawen dew to arrive?"

"It the next few hours, my Lord."

"Tell me the moment that she arrives."

"Yes my lord."

"I the mean time take this people to one of the guest rooms and get them some descent cloths to wear."

The adviser nodded and motioned to one of the guards who approached SG-1

"Come with me." The guard said.

SG-1 were lead through the castle too a large room. It had comfortable chairs and a rug covering the stone floor as well as a huge fire place.

"A servant will be here momentarily with cloths and to help the young lady dress." The guard then left the room.

"Dress? I am perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you very much." Jennifer complained.

"Calm down Captain, it could have meant anything." The Coronal said.

Not long after a servant knocked on the door and entered with 4 sets of cloths.

"These are as close as we could find to your sizes. I apologise if they are the wrong size. There is a bath in the next room for you men to use. Now you dear come with me." She then turned to Hailey and to her to the next room leaving the other three to dress.

"I don't know how you women for other worlds can cope with short hair. I remember when Princess Mélawen came to Gondor, she hated dresses and I was forever chasing after her when she use to take them of and put her tunic on. She never learn and Prince Legolas he didn't help he use to encourage her to were male cloths if she wanted to. I know it use to drive King Thranduil up the wall but she's expecting again so we won't have that problem this time she visits…" The servant continued to blabber on about all the different people she had served at the castle, while she was laying out a dress on the bed.

She turned around and looked at Jennifer.

"Well come on girl of with those dirty cloths and into the bath with you. When you finished put the dress on and I will come back in a minute to tie up the back. "

When the woman was gone Hailey had a quick bath, she then slipped the dress on and waited for the woman to come back.

When the lady came back she decided to join the one sided conversation.

"Oh she's a lovely lady. She was part of the Fellowship of the ring you know. Help to save the whole of Middle Earth, along with King Aragorn and Prince Legolas."

"So is she related to the King?"

What? No she was just a commoner like me, who captured Prince Legolas heart. Everyone was after that one. He's so handsome. But then all elves are."

The Air Force officer would have said more but the servant tightened the dress to much for her to continue but the women didn't notice and just continued what she was doing before leaving the room.

"If you need anything just ask." she heard the lady say to the men in the other room.

She slowly went into the next room still trying to breath probably.

The rest of the team were in tunics and leggings.

"Hey why do you all get pants and I get the dress that doesn't allow you to breath?" she complained.

"Because in case you haven't noticed you're a woman and women wear dresses." Jack said, slowly as if she was a small child.

"Well women here must have learned not to breath." (A/N - Yes I took it off POTC. So what I love that line.)

"Let's get some sleep while we can." Jack said, ignoring the captains comment.

The rest on the team nodded and they all went to bed.


	22. HOLY SHIT!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations**

Last chapter

She slowly went into the next room still trying to breath probably.

The rest of the team were in tunics and leggings.

"Hey why do you all get pants and I get the dress that doesn't allow you to breath?" she complained.

"Because in case you haven't noticed you're a woman and women wear dresses." Jack said, slowly as if she was a small child.

"Well women here must have learned not to breath."

"Let's get some sleep while we can." Jack said, ignoring the captain's comment.

The rest on the team nodded and they all went to bed.

Two hours after they went to bed there was a knock at the door

Teal'c being the only one awake got up and opened it to reveal a guard.

"The king has asked me to escort you to dinner."

Teal'c nodded and when over to wake up the others.

They all straighten their cloths and were then led to a large dinner hall. That had one large table down the middle and a group of people at one end.

The guard bowed and SG-1 walked towards the other end where all the people sat.

"Please come and sit. Then we can all start." Aragorn said gesturing towards 4 empty seats.

On the Kings right was dark haired woman who they assumed was the Queen. Next to her were a blond woman and man.  On the kings other side were four children. Teal'c and Jack sat on the same side as the children while Daniel and Jennifer sat next to the blond man.

"Before we start let me introduce everyone." He told everyone else the names of SG-1 then introduced the others. "This is my wife, Arwen, then the Lady Eowyn and her husband Faramir. Then on my other side, the hobbits, Samwise Gamgee and his wife Rosie, then Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck." He pause for a moment while everyone acknowledged each other with a nod or handshake. "Now lets eat before the Hobbits starve to death." Everyone who understood the joke laughed while SG-1 just looked at each other to see if any of them knew what was so funny.

Around them conversation broke out around them and the team just ate in silence unless they were asked a question. Although listening to the conversation around them.

"So when are Legolas and Sam arriving?" Samwise asked.

"They will be arriving in the next few days with Gimli. They have to move slowly because Sam in with child."

"Are they bringing their other little one with them?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, you know that we would never stop the children from having time together. Eldarion loves to play with Lúthien."

"Yes, who knows you may have a match there." Rosie said.

"Does anyone know why they called her that I've never heard it before?" Arwen asked.

"Yes she knew a child called Cassandra before she was taken by the orcs and she wanted to name her child after her but Thranduil didn't agree so they gave her the elvish translation of it." Eowyn said.

"That elf really annoys me sometimes…"

"Sorry did you just say elf???" Daniel asked.

"Yes why?" Arwen inquired

"Aren't they just stories made up for children?"

"Of course not."

"Oh I remember we had this same argument with Sam in Lórien. She refused to believe that Legolas was an elf. Do you remember?" Aragorn asked the hobbits.

"Yes you told her that Legolas was an elvish prince and she said she was the queen of something. I can't remember for the life of me what though." Samwise said.

"No neither can I we'll have to ask her when she gets here. But anyway elves are real, Arwen here is an elf." Aragorn said.

"This is a strange thing to ask but in the stories that we have about elves they are said to be immortal is that true?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, that is true."

"Kool." Jack said.

Arwen went to ask Jennifer a question but then noticed that she was turning slightly blue.

"Are you alright." The queen stood up and walked around to the woman.

"I'm fine. It's just that I've never worn a dress with a corset before and I'm finding rather difficult to breathe."

"Alright come with me a moment and we'll sort you out." The queen led her out of the room and they returned a few minutes later with a normal coloured Hailey.

Dinner continued without any more problems and when everyone had said their goodnights SG-1 were led back to their rooms to sleep.

The next day they were all sitting in their room talking about what to do next.

"Well it seems that they want us to meet this princess so we will do that then return to base. Before Hammond starts sending search parties. If it is agreed to we will return to talk later." O'Neill said.

"Yes I would like to look around this place." Daniel said.

"Should we really wait for this princess shouldn't we just go?" Hailey asked her CO.

"I don't think that the King will allow it and he said it would only be a few days before she arrives. It'll be fine to wait."

"But sir…"

"I said we'll wait, Captain."

"Yes sir."

They sat in silence till giggling and small feet running could b heard outside.

Jack got up to see what was going on when a small child ran through the open door and hid behind his legs. Not long after older slower footsteps came up to hall.

"Lúthien. Lúthien. Come on hunny we have to go see the king it's rude other wise. Oh come on, Cassy, it's hard for nana to run after you. Please." Someone in the hallway called.

Jack picked up the child and walked to the door.

"Is this who your looking for?" he asked when he got to the door. The person in the hallway had long blonde hair with a circlet around her brow and she was in a loose fitting dress which showed underneath that she was heavily pregnant.

"Yes thank you, my lord. She's being so naughty after the long ride from Mirkwo…" the woman trial off as she looked at Jack for the first time.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" she exclaimed. Then realised her mistake and told her child never to repeat what she had just said.

"Are you Okay, ma'am would you like to sit down for a moment." He asked her. When she nodded still staring at him, he led her into the room and sat her down in the chair he had been sitting in.

The woman looked around the room at each of them, then stood up again and looked at Jack; she reached out and touched his face, then turned walked over to Daniel doing the same thing touching his face. Last she turned to but this time she stared into his eyes looking for something, then when she found what she was looking for she wrapped her arms around the usually unemotional Jaffa and broke down crying.

What surprised them more though was that Teal'c hugged her back without hesitation.

The little girl rolled her eyes and climbed onto Daniel's lap, took his glasses and placed them on her face as if it was a normal thing for her mother to cry.

"Oh I've missed you all so much." The woman said, when she calmed down again..

"As have I, MajorCarter." Teal'c said.


	23. Yes Jack, Princess!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

The little girl rolled her eyes and climbed onto Daniel's lap, took his glasses and placed them on her face as if it was a normal thing for her mother to cry.

"Oh I've missed you all so much." The woman said, when she calmed down again..

"As have I, MajorCarter." Teal'c said.

After a moment Teal'c let go of Sam and she stepped back. She turned to the rest of the team and waited for their reactions.

"Well… um… Don't we get a hug too?" Jack finally asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

Sam sighed in relief and hugged him then turned to Daniel and did the same. Last she turned to Jennifer and looked her up and down.

"Ma'am?"

"Please call me Sam. I'm always given titles these days and I hate it."

"Yes, m… Sam."

"Well… sorry I'm a bit shocked. I…"

"**Nana **(Mother)**, can we go see Aragorn and Pip now." **Lúthien asked her mother.

**"Yes darling I give Nana **(Mother)** a second."** Sam replied.

"Look I'm sorry I have to go and greet the king. Otherwise my Father-in-law will have a fit. I'll come back later. Bye." She quickly grabbed her daughter and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

When she got to the throne room she found Legolas and Gimli arguing about who was meant to know where she was.

"I'm here Sorry Lúthien ran off." She said.

"Are you alright, you look shocked." Her husband asked.

"It's nothing I'll be fine in a minute."

"Well if you're sure Aragorn is waiting for us. Come on."

Legolas picked up his daughter and they all entered to ring where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting.

They approached the king and bowed or curtsied respectively. Aragorn stood and walked towards them.

"Welcome my friends. I hope your journey was uneventful?" Aragorn greeted.

"Yes it was very uneventful and Lúthien complained about that fact the whole way." Legolas said before the old friends embraced.

"Sam are you alright your rather pale, do you need to sit down?" Arwen inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" she asked.

"We were only made aware of their presence yesterday, Sam other wise we would have sent a messenger."

"What who's here?" Legolas asked.

"SG-1. Some of Sam's friends from her planet, but what I would like to know his how you knew they were here?"

"Lúthien ran off and she when into their room."

**"Yes Nana was very shocked she said…"** Sam covered the little girls mouth.

**"I told you never to repeat that! **And speak a language everyone can understand please.**"**

"Sorry Nana."

This sent the people how understood the conversation into a fit of laughter and the rest to just watch confused.

"Alright so they arrived yesterday."

"Well no they arrived two weeks ago but I reviewed their case yesterday."

"Oh I bet Jack really appreciated that." She said sarcastically.

"Sam why don't you calm down then go spend some time explaining what's been happening with your friends?" Arwen suggested.

"Ok yeah I'll do that, can someone look after Lúthien for me?"

"Sure I'll take her to play with Eldarion." Arwen said taking the small girl from her father.

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door to SG-1's rooms. She had asked Legolas to come up in an hour to meet them but she wanted to explain the last 5 years to them first.

Teal'c opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter.

SG-1 were sitting where they had been earlier, in front of the fire.

"I guess I owe you all an explanation." She said.

"That would be nice." Jack said.

"Look jack you know that I would have come back if I could but first the gate is in Mordor which is a rather large area to search, not to mention the fact that it isn't legal for people to enter that territory and up until recently it was over run by orcs."

"Orcs?" Hailey asked.

"The ugly things that kidnapped me." She explained.

"Ok how about you explain what happened from when you were taken." Daniel suggested.

"Ok but I have to sit down, my back is killing me."

When she was seated she went about telling them about the Fellowship and the ring. Then her marriage to Legolas, and finally, her daughter's birth.

"What so now you're married to a mythical creature with a daughter, a racist father-in-law and you're pregnant." Jack summed up.

"Well I wouldn't put it exactly that way. But yes."

"So are we going to meet this husband of yours?"

"Yes he should be here soon I asked him to wait till I explained to you guys what was going on. While were waiting can you tell me what's been going on? How's my father, Cassandra and everyone else?"

"Well Cassy is in university doing a degree in interior design, why I'm not sure but she is. Your Father is a bit of a problem, he refuses to talk to anyone. We can only talk to Selmac these days; I think your supposed death really hit him hard." Jack said.

"Jack my life here is hard enough without you making it worse."

"I know Carter. I'm sorry."

"It's Sam. I'm not in the Air Force anymore, Jack."

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Saved by the door." O'Neill grumbled under his breath.

"I believe the saying is 'saved by the bell,' O'Neill." Teal'c commented.

He glared at the Jaffa as Hailey went to open the door.

Behind the door she found a blonde male, with the same circlet around his head as Sam had.

"Hi is this where Princess Mélawen is?"

"Yes Legolas I'm in here."

"Princess?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, Princess. I didn't think it was that important what my social status was."

"So you're the one that everyone keeps going on about. Every conversation we've had so far here has involved you." Hailey said.

"Anyway!" Sam said, "This is my husband Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas this is, Jack, Daniel, Jennifer and Teal'c."

"So your the one who's knock up our Sam here." Jack said.

"Knocked up, I don't think I've 'knocked' her anywhere. Why would I." Legolas asked.

"Are you related to Teal'c by any chance?"

"Why would we be retaliated O'Neill we are from different planets."

"Teal'c just ignore him and Jack stop being such a dick."

"OK, um it's nice to meet you all." Legolas said. "Oh and Aragorn said that lunch is being served so, Shall we?" he took Sam by the arm and led them all to the dinning hall.

All through lunch, as was normal, different people entered to tell Aragorn about anything that had changed or needed his attention but towards the end of lunch a guard came in with some news from Mordor.

"My lord we have found more people camping in Mordor. They claim that they were studying the volcano. We have placed them in the cells when you're ready to talk to them." The guard said quietly to the king.

"Bring them upper to the throne room I'll talk to them now." Aragorn excused himself and went to talk to the other teams that had come to Middle Earth.

When Aragorn didn't come back when Lunch had finished Sam excused herself and went to find him to talk about what would be happening to SG-1.

She walked into the throne room to find 11 SGC personal talking to the King.

"We didn't know that it was restricted land and we'll leave as soon as we can, just please let us and SG-1 go." One of the soldiers was saying, she could see that he was a Colonel in the Army from his uniform.

She looked around the rest of the group and recognised a few people she had meet before.

_Oh shit its Felger! Well maybe he's changed while I've been gone._

She watched the man who looked like she was ready to piss himself.

_Or maybe not_

She decided that she would see if any of them recognised her.

"Your highness, is everything alright." She asked Aragorn. When she was close enough she said in elvish, **"Don't tell them who I am let me see if they recognise me."**

"Yes, M'lady. We found these people in Mordor; I am trying to see if they are friend or foe."

"In Mordor you say." She turned and started to walk through the group. As she walk through the group she watched the faces around her, when she saw any recognition she would use an air force hand signal to silence them.

"We did nothing wrong!"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your fat gob shut, Felger?" The man in charge of the group said.

She walked up to the man who had annoyed the hell out of her in the Stargate program, "Now you look like an intelligent man, how about this, tell what you were doing in Mordor and I will tell you where SG-1 is."

"Why are you so interested?" one of the officers asked.

"Well, considering that no one in their right mind would walk into Mordor just to see the view. So you must have a reason." Sam said.

"Don't say anything, Felger!"

"Oh." Sam put on a puppy dog face as she walked over to the out spoken officer, "Why not. I mean I'm just a defenceless little woman, who doesn't know anything about politics or warfare, what can I do with any information you could give me."

"We all know enough to see that you aren't defenceless. If you were then you wouldn't be allowed in this room in your…condition."

"Oh really. But then, you remember me don't you Jay." She said walking up to Felger again.

"What should I? Have we met before?" the confused man asked.

"Of course. I would be sitting by myself and you'd come and keep me company."

_Even though I didn't want your company._

"Look lady I don't know who you are but I do know that none of us have ever met you."

"Alright I give up. Anyone who recognises me come here and give me a hug." She said.

All of the females who had been at the SGC before she left and were in the group stepped forward as well as 4 other men. All together there were 7 people who knew who she was.

The women hugged her and she shook hands with the men and saluted them if they saluted her.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on." The leader said.

"Major Samantha Carter, at your service." She said, bowing as far as she could, which wasn't very far.

"Carter? Aren't you MIA?" the man asked.

"Well I was, I guess I'm not anymore."

Somewhere behind the leader there was a thump and they found that the course was Felger, who had fainted.

"One question?"

"Yes?"

"You actually enjoy his company?!"

**Names if anyone is confused.**

**Taul** – Crowned prince of Mirkwood, Legolas's Brother.

**Loht** – Legolas's sister

**Lúthien** – Sam's daughter

**Eldarion** – Aragorn's son

**Jay Felger** – Annoying guy with crush on Sam.

Just a strange thing I found.

I was looking at an elvish and hobbit name generator and entered Daniel Jackson.

In elvish 'Daniel' means Elessar – Aragorn's kingy title thing.

In Hobbit 'Jackson' means Brandybuck of Buckland – Merry's surname.

LOL

Sorry I thought that was funny.

One more thing. Well two things really

This story has started to get in the way of my school work. Don't worry I'm going to continue writing it but the updates may be a bit slow. I will try to get on up each week but I probably won't be posting 5 in one night again.

I'm also stuck as to what to do next, I could have someone go and get Jacob or something like that, I'm not sure. Give me some ideas.

Please review as well I love feedback from readers, otherwise I might cry L

Cya

Love

JEDIBANT


	24. It's nothing just someone having a baby!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"Would someone please tell me what is going on." The leader said.

"Major Samantha Carter, at your service." She said, bowing as far as she could, which wasn't very far.

"Carter? Aren't you MIA?" the man asked.

"Well I was, I guess I'm not anymore."

Somewhere behind the leader there was a thump and they found that the course was Felger, who had fainted.

"One question?"

"Yes?"

"You actually enjoy his company?!"

Jack requested that the three, SG teams be placed in the same room. So one of the guard common rooms was emptied and they were provided with blankets and pillows.

"So that are we going to do now?" the leader of SG-12, Major Cassidy asked.

"Well I'm planning of talking to the King tomorrow. I'll ask if they will allow us to leave and if so we will tomorrow. Otherwise we will request that a small group of us be allowed to go home and inform the SGC of are whereabouts." Jack said.

"What about Carter?"

"We can't force her to come with us, she's married now, not to mention pregnant!" Daniel said.

"But she is still a citizen of Earth and she needs to have permission for the president to stay off world." Cassidy said.

"We also need to remember that she is royalty here. If we take her it could start a war."

"Not if she is willing to come."

"She's not going anywhere till the baby is born she's made that clear already." Hailey said.

"How long till the baby is born?"

"She said that she was 8 months along but it could be anywhere between a month and 3 months, something about a difference in Elf and human pregnancy lengths."

"Well then we will have to wait till she has given birth then ask her to come."

"But then her husband would want to come and she would have to bring the baby. Which would cause another huge mess back home."

"Ok so this is what I think we should do. A group of us will stay here while the rest of us will go to the SGC and tell Hammond the situation. Try and get permission for Sam and her family to come to the SGC and we will do the rest from there." Jack said.

They all agreed and went to bed.

They were woken early that morning by a pain filled scream.

When they worked out that it wasn't inside the room they were in they calmed down and many of them went back to sleep only to be woken 20 minutes later by another scream.

Jack stepped into the hallway and stopped one of the guards who was walking passed their room.

"Who's screaming?"

"Oh don't worry one of the lady's of the court in having a child." The guard said before walking off without giving any further information.

"Someone's having a baby." Jack said to the people in the room.

The next morning they all found fresh cloths for them to wear. The women complained about the dresses provided but in the end they were ordered to get dressed and did as they were told.

They then sat around the room waiting for a guard to come and get them for breakfast.

"Coronal you might want to come and see this."

Jack turned from the one-sided conversation he was having with Teal'c and went to the window that Hailey was looking out of.

It seemed that the whole city had moved into the courtyard and were all waiting for something.

"I've had enough of waiting; I don't think anyone is coming to get us. SG-1 come with me the rest of you stay here we'll find out what is going on."

Daniel, Teal'c and Jennifer followed him out of the palace to the courtyard. Jack went up to one of the Gondorians.

"What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard? The Princess Mélawen is having her second child, we are waiting to see if it is a Prince or not. We are all hoping for her sake that it is a boy, after Princess Lúthien's birth and the miscarriage, there is no telling what King Thranduil would do if she had another girl." The old woman went back to the conversation she had been having with a lady next to her.

SG-1 ran back into the castle and towards the dinning hall hoping to find someone they knew who might know about Sam.

When they got there they found the two Hobbits sitting at the table eating along with 3 children, one of which was Sam's daughter, Lúthien. Daniel guessed that the dark haired boy was Aragorn's and the blond was Faramir's.

"Merry, Pippin do either of you know where Sam is?"

"Yeah she's up in the healing rooms. But don't go up there they won't let you in."

"Can you tell us where the healing rooms are?"

"Sure if you insist they're two floors up. Take the stairs and turn right at the second floor."

"Thanks."

When they got to the healing rooms they found Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas outside in the hall. Legolas looked very agitated and Aragorn was trying to stop him from pacing.

"Sit down, your wearing yourself out won't make this go any faster."

"I need to know if she's alright."

"If something had gone wrong we would have been told." Aragorn told his friend.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

The three friends turned to them as they approached.

"She's fine as far as we know." Aragorn told them.

"Why weren't we told she had gone into labor."

"I apologise, everything happened so fast and we didn't think of telling you."

"How long has she been in there?" Daniel asked.

"About 6 hours but we were told it shouldn't be long now." The king said.

As if to prove his point there was a high pitched cry from the other room.

**A/N OK up to you now.**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Twins?**

** - Boy Boy?**

** - Girl Girl?**

** - Girl Boy?**

**Also any Name suggestions???**

**Reviews**

**Kurt -** FFN is being annoying so i will put the translators in my bio thing.

**elfin2**

**sk023**

**blackiebrens**

**majcarter** – thanks for your many reviews

**Marblez**

**Arwennicole**

**Dunky**

**Lia Tween**


	25. You just have to do as she says!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"How is she?" Jack asked.

The three friends turned to them as they approached.

"She's fine as far as we know." Aragorn told them.

"Why weren't we told she had gone into labor."

"I apologise, everything happened so fast and we didn't think of telling you."

"How long has she been in there?" Daniel asked.

"About 6 hours but we were told it shouldn't be long now." The king said.

As if to prove his point there was a high pitched cry from the other room.

Legolas was the first to reach the door but he still had to wait till the people inside the room opened the door for him.

"What are they doing in there?" he complained when the door didn't open for him.

"They're probably making them more presentable." Jennifer suggested.

"I don't care what they look like I just…"

He was cut off when another cry was heard from the room.

"Did Sam say she was having twins?" Aragorn asked his friend.

"No! She refused to let the midwives do their tests after the last time."

"You can come in now." One of the healers said from the doorway.

Legolas rushed passed, straight to Sam, who was lying in the bed holding one of the new born babies.

"Are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine. Look, it's your son." Sam said pulling back to blanket so he could see his face.

"He's beautiful, just like his mother."

"And here is his sister." Eowyn said as she came up next to them and handed to little girl to her father.

"Congratulations!" Jack said from the door.

"Thank you, Jack. But are you going to stand in the door or are you going to say hello?"

SG-1 entered to room and each looked at the children before stepping back for someone else to see.

After awhile Sam was caught yawning and they were sent out of the room leaving her to sleep and Legolas to watch over his wife and kids.

"I'd like a word with you if possible." Jack said to Aragorn as they left the room.

"Alright let's go to my study."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Aragorn asked as they sat down in the kings study.

"As far as my superiors are concerned my team has been missing for over 2 weeks and the other teams a few days. Now if we don't go back in the next few days there is no telling what could happen."

"Alright so we will provide you with an escort and some horses to get you back to the Stargate and you can go home."

"But that isn't the only problem. Sam is still a citizen of Earth and because of that she will need to come with us."

"She has just given birth she couldn't possibly travel now."

"I know that and I'm not suggesting that she come now but she knows the rules and she may insist on coming so I would like to know when she could safely travel?"

"Well if she had too she could go the day after tomorrow providing there are no complications."

"Alright I'll talk to Sam later when she wakes up and we can go from there."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Wow, Samantha Carter admitting she is tired. Someone get the video camera." Jack said.

"You forget. They haven't been invented here yet." Sam replied as she shifted herself into an upright position in the bed.

"Well I'm sure that Daniel has one somewhere."

"Most likely used all the film on the architecture."

"You're probably right. Oh well." Jack said with a huge fake sigh.

"Alright what do you want?"

"Do I have to a reason to visit my favourite Major?"

"Usually, and I'm not a major anymore."

"Alright, my favourite Princess!"

"Call me that again and I will hit you over the head other a baseball bat."

"What baseball bat? Is there such thing here?"

"No but I can make one for the purpose of hitting you with it."

(A/N. Can someone tell me what the difference, between baseball and softball is? I don't see the point in any sport; it's just a bunch of people, usually guys, throwing a ball at each other, as far as I'm concerned.)

"Alright, fine. As you know Hammond gets rather shitty with people if they don't check in."

"And I'm guessing that you haven't for awhile."

"No we haven't."

"So what has this got to do with me?"

"Well we need to leave and when we get back we will have to tell Hammond about you."

"And Hammond will have to drag me back there."

"Yes."

"So you go now and I will follow later."

"That would work if the rules hadn't changed. We now have to bring you back the minute we find you. So…"

"You've already broken the rules as it is."

"Yeah…"

"Alright, pack your bags and we'll go in the morning." Sam said.

"You've just given birth to two kids that would be a rather stupid thing to do done you think?"

"Jack. I have been through a lot in the last 5 years. I think that I can handle a short horse ride."

"Fine. But what will you tell Legolas?"

"I'll tell him to take Lúthien home to her crabby old Grandfather and I'll be back in a few weeks."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sam complained. "If the NID caught wind of you on Earth they would have your guts for garters."

"You aren't going any where without me and the twins are too young to leave you." Legolas reasoned.

"I could have taken them to Earth. No one would have known different. They are also underage so they couldn't be harmed."

They were on there way to Mordor, where the Stargate was. It had been decided that Legolas, Lúthien and the twins, Túrelio and Amarië, would come to Earth to meet Sam's father, Jacob.

They were travelling by horse, guided by a group of Gondor's soldiers who were coming also to return the horses to the city.

Sam and Legolas were carrying one of the twins each in slings that Sam had made for Lúthien when she was a baby and they had to go to Lóthlórien to see Galadriel or Gondor to see Aragorn, and the girl had been too small to ride a horse.

Sam was carrying the girl, Amarië while Legolas had Túrelio. Lúthien however had insisted that she ride with Daniel who was having trouble with the horses without a 4 year old distracting him.

They travelled for an hour before the children started to complain. The oldest, because she was bored, and the younger two, because they were hunger. They stopped for awhile before continuing on only to find that the children would complain every two hours or so and they were getting no where.

"If we keep going at this pace we are going to get no where."

"Sam you only gave birth 2 days ago we can't go any faster without risking injury for you or the children."

"As much as that is true I am not going to break if we go into a simple trot, we don't have to walk. We would get there faster on foot at this rate."

"Sam we are getting no where by talking about it."

"Fine then lets do it." Before they could stop her she jumped onto her horse and took off.

"Sam! Come back here." Jack called after her. "How do you put up with her?" he asked Legolas.

"Sometimes you just have to do as she says." The elf said as he followed his wife further into Mordor.

Thanks to skittlz-n-combos for the name Amarië which I am using for the female twin.

Thanks to Lily Tween for the name Túrelio which I am using for the male twin.

Sorry it's a pretty bad chapter.


	26. Leave my Nana alone!

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"If we keep going at this pace we are going to get no where."

"Sam you only gave birth 2 days ago we can't go any faster without risking injury for you or the children."

"As much as that is true I am not going to break if we go into a simple trot, we don't have to walk. We would get there faster on foot at this rate."

"Sam we are getting no where by talking about it."

"Fine then lets do it." Before they could stop her she jumped onto her horse and took off.

"Sam! Come back here." Jack called after her. "How do you put up with her?" he asked Legolas.

"Sometimes you just have to do as she says." The elf said as he followed his wife further into Mordor.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it and I am still in one piece." Sam said when they stopped for the night.

"You still shouldn't have gone off like that." Jack complained.

Sam looked at him for a moment then stood and shifted Amarië into one arm then walked over the colonel. 

"You know Jack there is something I have always wanted to do but couldn't because you were my CO but now your not so I can't be court marshalled for it." She said as she advanced on him

"Oh and what would that be?"

When she was close enough she dropped to the ground landing on her free arm and kicked his legs out from under him.

She then took out one of her knives, similar to Legolas's and put it to his throat.

"Don't mess with me O'Neill, I know how to look after myself." She said. Then she stood and walked back over to Legolas, taking Túrelio from him then sat down and got ready to feed them and put them to bed. 

"I think you have annoyed her, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Ya think?" he asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position. As he checked himself for injuries Lúthien ran over to him and kicked the closest thing to her. His shin.

"Leave my Nana **(Mum)** alone!" she snapped then ran back to her mother.

"Is everyone against me today?"

The rest of the night was uneventful, as was the next morning. But as they got closer to the 'gate the children started to get restless and so did Legolas.

"What do you think it could be?" Sam asked her husband.

"I'm not sure," Legolas stopped his horse and passed Amarië to Jennifer who was next to him, "stay here. I will return in a moment."

Legolas sent his horse into a trot then a gollop as he got further from the group.

When he was gone Sam moved her horse over to Daniel's and lent forward to talk to Lúthien.

**"Darling can you hear Ada ahead?"**

**"No"**

**"Alright if you do hear him then I want you to tell me, OK?"**

**"Ok Nana."**

They waited for as long as Jack's patience would allow before following. I seemed that Jack wasn't too keen on Legolas. It was as if he was annoyed that the elf had dared to marry Sam without consulting him first.

They continued forward for another 5 minutes or so before Lúthien heard anything of Legolas.

**"Nana, Nana, Ada found Orcs." **She shouted to her mother.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel asked trying to keep his horse in control and hold on to the wiggling girl at the same time.

Sam ignored him and called to the company.

"Orcs approach. Protect the children I will get them through the Stargate. Find Prince Legolas."

Sam pulling Lúthien onto her horse, as she was a better rider then Daniel and was able to ride faster while holding the children, and took off with Jennifer close behind her who had the other twin.

The Gondorians all followed at full speed, surrounding the two women as they made their way to the 'gate.

Not long after Legolas could be seen on the horizon and then the orcs behind him. At this point the men broke off and went to help Legolas along with the majority of the SG teams, leaving Daniel, Jay and some other scientists who weren't there for their weapons skills.

The fighting soldiers went over to Legolas, firing arrows as they went, then turned back towards the 'gate.

When they were 100m or so from the Stargate the group let Sam and Jennifer get ahead and they turned to fight while Jennifer dialled home and sent the iris code.

Sam took this time to get off her horse and explain to Lúthien what she needed to do.

"When we get to the other side you need to run down the ramp there and hide behind the man with no hair who will be there. Can you do that for me?"

The child nodded just as the 'gate opened making the babies cry and Lúthien jump.

"I have to help the others. General Hammond knows your coming. GO." Hailey said as she pushed Amarië into his mother's arms. She then pushed Lúthien through the Stargate and Sam followed close behind.

They came out the other side to find the normal airmen pointing guns at them and General Hammond there as well to greet the missing teams.

Along with them were Doctor Janet Frasier and a med team.

It seemed that they were ready for 1 person they didn't know, not a woman and three children.

"Hi Janet, General Hammond will you hold these for a moment?" Sam asked as she ran down the ramp and pushed the babies into their arms before turning and pulling out her box and an arrow which she shot at an orc who had managed to get through the 'gate.

Lúthien did as she was told and hid behind General Hammond; she also hugged his leg to make sure no one could move her.

As they watched more orcs came through the 'gate along with some of the scientists who had gone to Middle Earth. Each time an orc came through the Stargate Sam would kill them before the airmen could react. When there was a break in the orcs coming through Sam yelled to the airmen.

"If you want to help shoot the ugly stupid one's but mind you don't hit Colonel O'Neill he's the really stupid one who isn't as ugly." This drew a few stifled giggles from the medical team in the corner and the scientists who had already come through the 'gate.

General Hammond seemed to think that the children shouldn't be there so he took the other twin from Janet then left the room into the control room so they could still see what was happening. One of the airmen grabbed Lúthien from the General's leg and pulled her out of the room which the child protested too.

Sam however got distracted by her eldest child's distressed call when she was parted from the man her Mother had sent her too, and in the time that Sam was distracted an Orc came through the Stargate and grabbed her from behind and putting a knife to her throat.

"Where is the Princess?" the creature asked the room.

"What? Do we have one? That's news to me." Sam said sarcastically at the creatures' stupidity.

"Shut up." The orc snapped pushing the knife further into the soft flesh of her neck.

She could that none of the airmen were willing to shoot at the orc in case they hit her by mistake, so she slowly reached her free hand to the sash around the waist of her dress where she kept a small dagger.

When she had a firm grasp on the dagger she thrust it into the orcs side spun around pulling the blade across the orc's stomach as she went. She then took her sword from her side and detached the orc's head from his shoulders.

"Thanks for the help." She said sarcastically to the airmen. After that no more orcs managed to get into the room and the rest of the teams came through the 'gate along with Legolas who had managed to get an orc arrow through his shoulder.

"What have you done now? I mean really Elves are meant to be fast and the number of times you come back from a simple fight injured is unbelievable." Sam complained after quickly checking that the arrow hadn't done any major damage.

"Well what about you? How do you manage to end up covered in blood went we send you to safety." Legolas retorted.

"Yes well it seems the intelligence of orcs doesn't improve with age. I sometimes feel sorry for them I didn't realise that anything could get that dumb."

Sam helped Legolas down the ramp and over to one of the medics who was fusing over a cut in Jack's forehead. But the Colonel was more interested in his conversation with General Hammond who was still holding the twins and finding it hard to move with the older child clinging to his leg. The medic instantly started fusing over Legolas and made him sit on one of the mobile beds that the med team had brought with them.

**"Lúthien you can let General Hammond go now." **Sam told her daughter as she took Túrelio from the man but leaving the other twin with him as he looked fine with holding only one not two.

The young girl ran instead over to Daniel and the Linguist picked her up.

"Thank you." Hammond said to Sam when the child let go.

"No problem. Maybe next time I should tell her to hide in a corner then she won't annoy anyone."

**"I'm not annoying!"** the little girl insisted.

"**Of course not, honey. You're just overly clingy." **

**"Am not!" **

**"Alright, enough of that you two." **Legolas broke into the argument; he was totally ignoring the medic unless he was spoken too.

"That looks painful." Jack stated, looking at the arrow.

"Not really it's happened so many times that I'm use to it."

"Yes, he really is so irresponsible when it comes to his own safety." Sam put in.

"Stop it you too your acting like an old married couple." Jack snapped.

"Well, Legolas is old but I'm not so that doesn't really work."

"I'm not old!"

"Jack what happen to the men from Gondor?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Well when we had finished those things off they opted to go home we offered for them to come through but they were very persistent about carrying out their orders."

"Good Aragorn will know we arrived safely."

"Colonel, would you like to explain to me about these people and where you've been these past few weeks?" General Hammond asked.

"Well that's a long story General and it starts 5 years ago." Sam answered for him.

"Then you had better come to the debriefing when you've changed and had your wounds treated." Hammond said before leading them out of the room towards the infirmary, still holding Amarië.

(A/N Remember these children are half elven so I think they would be more resilient then human children as they have to live longer.)

**NANA – means Mum**

**ADA – means Dad.**

Alright a lot of people have been complaining about Sam being to Feminist. Well to all those people I got the first 3 seasons of Stargate for my birthday this month and if you watch the first season there are numerous times that Sam is over sensitive about being Female.

In Children of the Gods when she first meets Jack she says.

            "I'm an air force officer just like you Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside of my body instead of the outside, doesn't mean that I can't handle whatever you can handle!"

In Tin man the guy on the planet keeps say that Sam is interesting because she is Female and Jack has to order her to calm down.

In Emancipation she has to cover her face or be put to death and Daniel tries to calm her down by saying that anthropologists dress like the people they are studying all the time.

**Carter**: "Daniel, find me an anthropologist who dresses like this and I will eat this headdress."   
**Aboul**: "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He runs out of the room.   
**Carter**: "Guess the kid doesn't get out much. Look, ah, I will not wear this thing over my face. I do not care how much embroidery it has on it. And this dress, or whatever it's called, I mean I can't move, I can't walk..."   
**O'Neill**: "I don't know. It...it kinda works for me. I..."   
**Daniel**: "It's you. It's...it's..."   
**O'Neill**: "It's you."   
**Daniel**: "It's definitely you. Ah, the good news is, uh, you were right. One of Aboul's plants works as an...an anasthetic. We're taking...some...home...to be analyzed."   
**O'Neill**: "All things considered...Samantha...if we have to come back here it might be a better idea if we brought an all **_male_** team next time. No offense."   
**Carter**: "Well, in view of the fact that you all get to go to this party tonight and I get to stay in this Yurk that smells like rancid yak butter, none taken."

Now I could go on and on about this and the examples I have given you are only form Season 1 so I will leave it at that and people please stop complaining.


	27. I could be the best healer in Middle Ear...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"Colonel, would you like to explain to me about these people and where you've been these past few weeks?" General Hammond asked.

"Well that's a long story General and it starts 5 years ago." Sam answered for him.

"Then you had better come to the debriefing when you've changed and had your wounds treated." Hammond said before leading them out of the room towards the infirmary, still holding Amarië.

"Look I can't put the stitches in your arm if you don't let me give you the anistetic." Janet reasoned with Legolas.

"Your medicines don't work on me my wife has tried them on me before."

"That isn't possible your wife couldn't have been in possession of these medicines." The doctor retorted.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"He is refusing to allow me to give him stitches."

"No I am perfectly fine with you giving me stitches I just won't let you give me your painkillers."

Sam noticed the problem and came over to help.

"Janet, just do the stitches. He'll be fine without the anistetic."

"No I refuse to do them without him having something for the pain."

Sam signed at her old friend who obviously didn't know who she was.

"Fine," Sam gently grabbed the doctor and moved her out of the way before grabbing the needle and thread that was there ready to close the elf's wound.

"What are you doing!?" Frasier demanded.

"If you aren't going to close the wound I will before he bleeds to death."

"You can't do that."

"And why not? What do you think that I've lived around him and his friends without having to stitch closed a couple of wounds?"

"You aren't qualified."

"How do you know? I could be the best healer in Middle Earth for all you know. Alright if it makes you feel uncomfortable then you can do it yourself without the anistetic."  
Janet glared at her for a moment before taking the needle and using it to sew Legolas's wound together. He didn't even flinching as she did so.

Sam walked off back to where Daniel and Jennifer were sitting with the children.

"Does she know that it's you?" Daniel asked.

"No I'm a bit disappointed really. She was my best friend and after 5 years she can't recognise me. I suppose you guy's didn't either so I can't blame her."

"Well maybe you should tell her." Jennifer suggested.

"Yes I suppose so." Sam went to go back over to her friend but was stopped by her children demanding attention.

**"Alright let's go see how Ada (Daddy) is doing." **She told the twins quietly; as she took them from Daniel and Jennifer then walking back to wear her husband was being treated.

**"Someone wants to see Daddy." **Sam said to Legolas as she approached.

Legolas looked away from the doctor to the newest members of his family. He also reached down to Lúthien and helped her onto the bed.

"Stop moving." Janet complained.

"I apologise."

Legolas turned back to his family.

"Are you going to change that dress? It's covered in orc blood."

"I will when I know that your arm isn't going to fall off. You know the King would kill me if lost his son his arm."

"It's not your fault."

"Well we know that but he doesn't."

"I suppose your right he does use anything to get you into trouble."

"Alright so you let Janet fix you up and then and only then will I go and get changed."

"How is it that you know my name?" The doctor asked as she finished her last stitch.

Sam turned to her old friend and looked her in the eye.

"You really don't recognise me do you?"

"No, should I?"

Instead of answering Sam turned to Jack.

"Can Legolas and I take the kids somewhere to sleep? It'll give you some time to do the basic debriefing without worrying about us."

"Yeah let me just check with Hammond."

Legolas and Sam took the kids and followed Jack out of the room leaving Janet to wonder about the woman that she was supposed to know.

"Alright now what about these people who came through the gate with you?"

"Sir, I think that they should explain that. I don't know the whole story." Jack explained to the General.

"Very well would you like to go and retrieve them?"

"I'll go." Felger said before General Hammond had even finished his sentence.

"Alright," Felger ran straight out the door.

"That really wasn't a good idea, Sir." Jack said.

"And why not?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later they could hear Sam approaching the debriefing room.

"Look, don't make me hit you 'because I really don't want to be arrested but I will if I have too."

"But…"

"I'm warning you Felger."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

The group appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Jack I can't believe that you sent him to get us. Next time do it yourself."

"Hey I didn't get a say in the matter."

Hammond cleared his throat and the pair stopped their bickering and turned to him.

"Could we continue the debriefing?"

Sam and Legolas sat down in the chairs that were free and they each put one of the twins on their laps.

"Where is Lúthien?" Daniel asked.

"Oh we asked Janet to watch her for awhile."

Jack nodded.

"Alright could someone please tell me who these people are and why they are here?" Hammond asked.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, this is my wife, Mélawen and our children Túrelio and Amarië."

"I thought you were Prince of Mirkwood?" Jack asked.

"Yes I am Mirkwood and Eryn Lasgalen is the same forest which also goes by the name Greenwood."

"Oh."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"General Hammond you knew me over 5 years ago and Major Samantha Carter."

**Reviews**

**Elfin2** – Yes I do. I know 3 sets of twins and 1 set of quads (4). And believe me the youngest set of twins are no where near delicate. There mother is a refugee and she is use to harsh conditions so she pulls them around a lot. Most people would think that cruel but it you see her do it you can see that the kids don't care. Also how do you know what elven twin would be like? They could be really quiet and calm. Anyway if it annoys you soooooooo much then no one is forcing you to read this.

Deathzealot – Thank you for the support.

**Celebfinwen** – Um maybe not.

Marblez – Will get to that.


	28. Dolle naa lost

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, this is my wife, Mélawen and our children Túrelio and Amarië."

"I thought you were Prince of Mirkwood?" Jack asked.

"Yes I am Mirkwood and Eryn Lasgalen is the same forest which also goes by the name Greenwood."

"Oh."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"General Hammond you knew me over 5 years ago and Major Samantha Carter."

"How can we be sure that you are who you say you are?" the General Asked when Sam finished telling the General about the past 6 years since she had been at the SGC.

"What can I do to prove to you that I am Samantha Carter? Ask me anything that only I would know."

"Who is Cassandra?"

"She is a girl that we found on a P8X-987. She is a child very dear to my heart and I even named my eldest daughter after her."

"Alright, what happened to Dr Jackson when he got radiation poisoning?"

"He bled to death because when my father tried to help him Jack told him to stop. This caused Daniel to ascend to a high plain of existence but we found him some time later without his memory so we brought him home."

"Oh heres one," Jack jumped in, "What did Teal'c call Daniel when he was reliving past events of his life after he was turned back to Apophis?"

Sam burst out laughing at this, Daniel glared at Jack and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"A woman," Sam said when she had contained herself.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you Jack?" Daniel complained.

"Yep," Jack stated smiling at his friend.

"Look," Legolas complained, "I don't see why you are asking Sam all these questions, if she says she is Samantha Carter then she is, I've known her for the last 6 years and I have never known her to lie."

"**Legolas, please let me handle this is the way things work around here. Would you believe everything a prisoner of war told you?"**

**"This is different, you aren't a prisoner you are a citizen of this country and a princess of Mirkwood, they should treat you as such. Maybe we should just go home where you are treated as you should be." **Legolas said.

**"I can't Legolas; now that I am here I have to get permission to go home." **She reasoned with him.

**"And what if they don't allow you to return home, this could start a war between Eryn Lasgalen and Gondor."**

**"I won't let that happen, they will allow us to return it will just take some time and if it takes to long I will get them to send you home with the children and follow you later."**

**"I think not, I won't allow you to wander through Mordor alone…"**

"Um you two would you mind speaking a language everyone can understand?" Jack asked.

"Jack, for once please just keep your mouth shut."

"Ok," Jack said, in his most rejected voice.

**"Dolle naa lost, (Your head is empty)"** Sam snapped at him.

"Ha?"

Sam glared at him then turned her attention Amarië, who had started to grizzle at her.

"Look lets not fight," Hammond said.

"Well maybe if you treated my wife the way she deserves then we wouldn't have too."

"Legolas stop this, what is wrong with you?" Sam snapped.

"I will not stand around and allow these people to question you."

"**If you don't stop this foolishness then you will get sent away and you won't have any say in the matter."**

Behind her Sam could here Jack muttering about her switching languages again.

While Sam and Legolas continued to argue an airman approached the General and whispered something to the man, who went to his office and was joined moments later by Doctor Frasier. The pair talked in the office, looking over a file that the doctor had come in with. After 4 or 5 minutes General Hammond returned to the debriefing room and this time Frasier joined them.

"**…send some men to escort me then you obviously don't want to stay here." **Sam said to Legolas; there fight having continued while Hammond was in his office.

"**I refuse to leave you here and the twins can't survive without you at the moment, since you refuse to have someone else feed them." **

**"I don't…"**

"If you please, you can continue your debate when you return to your room but right now is not the time."

The pair glared at him but they sat down and turned their attention to their children.

General Hammond nodded at Doctor Frasier who walked over to Sam and deposited a file in front of her.

"Who's looking after Lúthien?" she asked not looking at the folder.

"She's asleep in the infirmary; I left one of the nurses to look after her."

"Oh ok. What's this?" Sam asked, gesturing at the folder in front of her.

"It's your husband's blood result."

"Well what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you showing them to me," she asked as she opened the file and looked at the results.

"But that is the problem; there should be traces of old sickness and the like, but there aren't."

"Elves don't get sick," Legolas stated.

"What so in the thirty or so years that you've live you've never had a cold or anything like that?" Janet asked.

"Thirty, what do you take me for an elfling?" Legolas complained, "I am almost 3000yrs old."

A/N Yes it's a crap chapter but I couldn't think of a way for Janet to react to Sam so I am delaying.


	29. Jack, you can’t keep your mouth shut, I ...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"Elves don't get sick," Legolas stated.

"What so in the thirty or so years that you've live you've never had a cold or anything like that?" Janet asked.

"Thirty, what do you take me for an elfling?" Legolas complained, "I am almost 3000yrs old."

"3000?" Jack asked. "I thought you were like 20 something."

"Nay, I am much older then 20, but I suppose my age to the elves would be the equivalent of around 28 in human years. I am not very old for an elf." Legolas said.

"How's that possible the only people we know capable of being that age, other then the Goa'uld, is the Asgard, but they use cloning." Janet stated.

"There are many different types of elf in Middle Earth but none would leave. The only reason one of us would leave is to sail into the west, were most of my kind live now, to give way to the age of man. The number of elves on Middle Earth is diminishing every day However, I will not sail until, Sam and King Elessar has past into the halls of Mando."

"But that doesn't explain how this is possible, how could you live so long without some sort of drug or medical help?" Janet asked.

"It is simply the way we are; we have never needed an explanation to why we just accept it."

"But…"

"Look does it really matter that Legolas is older then all of us put together? No it doesn't." Sam then turned to General Hammond, "You may not believe me, but I would really like to see my Father and Cassandra before I go home."

"What my Cassandra?" Janet asked.

"General, can I borrow you office for a moment, please?"

"Why?"

"I would like to have a conversation with, Dr Frasier in private. Teal'c can come too if it makes you felt better."

"Hey, why not me?" Jack asked, pretending to look hurt.

"Jack, you can't keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't get a word in."

"Sure, go ahead," Hammond told her, stopping the fight before it started.

Sam gave Túrelio to his father and entered the office, followed by Janet and Teal'c.

"Look, Janet… I don't know how to say this so I'll just tell you. I am Samantha Carter."

Janet stared at her for a moment.

"No you can't be. Sam's dead, she died years ago."

"I went missing, Janet. I couldn't get home until now. Please I know that this is hard to believe but I am Sam Carter."

"But how can you be, you said earlier that you were a Princess Mélawen."

"I am Mélawen but only cause my bloody Father-in-Law insists."

"The Sam I knew would never have wanted to be a Princess."

"I married the man I love, who ever said I wanted to be a Princess. I didn't but everything has a downside to it. Being a Princess and having a racist Father-in-Law is the downside to my marriage."

"Ok, let's just pretend for a moment that you are Samantha Carter. Why didn't you tell me when you first arrived?"

"I tried but you didn't exactly make it easy did you? You were having a fight with my husband, what was I meant to say."

"Well you could have said something."

"Ok. Just stop, this is getting us no where." Sam sat down in one of the chairs that General Hammond had for visitors.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" Sam asked.

Janet watched her for a moment the turned to Teal'c.

"Do you believe her?"

"I do, indeed, believe that she is Major Carter." Teal'c said in his normal monotone.

"Fine, that's good enough for me. Come here." She said to Sam, then engulfed her friend in a hug and started crying into her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I've missed you so much."

"Hey, it's ok, I missed you too, I should have told you as soon as I got back, I'm sorry," also crying.

"Cass is going to be so happy."

"I hope so, I missed her too. You know I named Lúthien after her."

"Oh she'll love that."

Sam smiled at her friend.

"Come on let's rejoin the others."

A/N sorry yet another crap and short chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to reintroduce Sam and Janet so this will have to do. I wrote the next chapter a few months ago so I just need to change a few things and I will be up in a few days.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Plz look at my new fic 'The Whole World Is Against Me' and tell me what you think.

Lov

JediBant


	30. Are you sure this is what men wear here?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

* * *

Last chapter

"Fine, that's good enough for me. Come here." She said to Sam, then engulfed her friend in a hug and started crying into her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I've missed you so much."

"Hey, it's ok, I missed you too, I should have told you as soon as I got back, I'm sorry," also crying.

"Cass is going to be so happy."

"I hope so, I missed her too. You know I named Lúthien after her."

"Oh she'll love that."

Sam smiled at her friend.

"Come on let's rejoin the others."

* * *

"So we just need to have a blood sample then we can go see Cassy?" Sam asked, Janet as the put a tie around her upper arm.

"Well, as long as the tests say your clear then, Yes, that's what General Hammond said."

"Good, I think Legolas and the kids are going to go crazy if they don't get outside soon. I wish I could have seen him in Moria that would have been funny."

"Elves don't do well underground, it's unnatural. Only Dwarfs are stupid enough to live where the sun can't be seen." Legolas complained from another bed where one of the nurses was taking a blood sample.

"I still think it would have been funny." Sam stated as she rolled up her sleeve.

"I'm glad you find my discomfit amusing, Mela nin. **(My Love)"**

"Wow, you finally worked out sarcasm." Sam said, bouncing on the bed with false excitement.

"Sam, hold still," Janet snapped.

"Sorry, Janet," Sam said, pouting.

"Oh grow up." The doctor said laughing at her friend.

Sam smiled and watched Janet prepare the needle to take the blood sample

"How is Cassandra doing at uni?" Sam asked Janet as she took a blood sample.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"When you disappeared Cassy and I had a fight and she refused to speak to me. She won't answer my calls, she moved out. The only person she will speak to is Jack."

"Do you know where she is working?"

"No, but I know the university she is attending."

* * *

"I suppose you would like your husband and children to go with you?" Hammond asked.

"It would be nice for Cassandra to meet them and it's not like Legolas is going to tell everyone he meets that he's from a different planet."

"Yes, but what about your children. They might say something."

"Sir, with all due respect, Lúthien is 4 years old even if she did say that she was an elf or a princess, who would believe her, people would just think that it was some game that she was playing, and how many fathers say that their daughter is 'Daddy's little princess'? As for the other two they were born last week I doubt they are going to say anything soon."

"Alright, Major you have a point, you can go and see Cassandra, but you must have a member of SG-1 with you at all times."

"Thank you, sir and it's not 'Major' it's Sam. I'm not in the air force anymore."

"Alright, I will call you Sam if you call me George."

"I think I can live with that. When will you allow us to leave the base?"

"As soon as the test results come back and as long as there is nothing wrong with them. Then you may go and see Cassandra. I have also contacted the Tok'ra and they are sending your father over as soon as Selmac has finished with this last mission. But I warn you he's in a bad way."

"Ok, thanks George. Hopefully my coming back will help him."

"I hope so too." George replied.

"Oh and about those test results. I was wondering if the results could be destroyed afterwards."

"Sam, you know I can't do that!"

"George, my husband is an elf, meaning that he can't get sick and he won't die of old age. If the NID got hold of that information they would want to do all kinds of test on him, I couldn't live with myself if that happened and what about my children I could be even worst for them considering they are half human."

George stood up and walked around the desk to Sam. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam I can't destroy that information. But I can have it locked away and ask that only Doctor Frasier view the results so that the NID can't get that information. It is the best I can do I'm sorry."

"Alright but the moment that there is even the slightest hint that the NID has that information we are out of here. Clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

"Sam? Are you sure this is what men wear here?"

"Yes Legolas." She replied while dressing Túrelio in close more suited to the 21st century.

"They're too loose."

"Look. Do you really think that I would make you wear something that wasn't considered normal. Jack and Daniel are wearing them too. Anyway, your use to cloths made for fighting in. You're not going to get into any fights here, so you can wear baggy cloths and they aren't even that baggy."

"Alright but they don't have anything to tie up the front."

"That's what the zip is for. Remember there was one on my laptop bag?"

"Oh I see."

There was the sound of a zipper being done up then Legolas emerged from the bathroom after 10 minutes of trying to get dressed. He was in plain blue jeans and a white tee-shirt but because he was use to tighter leggings he seemed to think that they were too big for him.

"There see that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but I still don't know what is wrong with my normal cloths."

"Well, apart from the fact that they are covered in orc blood, nothing, except, that people haven't worn that style since the middle ages. Remember I had to change my cloths when I came to Middle Earth so you have to change yours here."

"But your cloths were rags by the time we reached Lórien it was only proper for you to change them."

"I still had spare cloths in my pack. Galadriel was just insistent that I wear a dress. Anyway that doesn't matter now, what does is that your wearing that weather you like it or not." Sam said.

"Alright you win. How are we getting there?"

"Jack's going to drive us there."

"Drive?"

"In the car, he borrowed some baby seats from some of the airman and a booster seat from General Hammond." She told him.

"And they are?"

"Oh, you'll see later, it's too hard to explain, and we are going to be later. Take your braids out while I get changed."

"Why?"

"Because, no one wears their hair like that, just take them out."

He did as he was told while Sam got changed. She came out few minutes later wearing clothes similar to his but with a more feminine cut. While he finished undoing his hair, she continued to dress the twins, and then she pulled his hair into a simple pony tail for him.

"There you go. You know I'm surprised your hair doesn't go frizzy with all the braids in it. But then elves are perfect in everyway aren't they?" she said, kissing his cheek as she walked back over to the twins. "Come on, let's go and see if the others are ready. Hopefully Daniel was able to get Lúthien into some proper cloths."

They left their room and found an airman waiting to take them topside, where they were going to meet up with Jack, Daniel and Lúthien.

When they arrived Daniel was trying to get the small girl into the car but she had other ideas.

"But I want to climb the tree."

"You can climb the tree when we get to the uni." Jack was insisting.

"No Now!"

"If you get in the car I'll get you an ice-cream later."

"What's that?"

"You'll love it it's a really yummy food that everyone loves."

"OK."

"Jack, if she gets sick because you gave her too much junk food you can clean up after her."

"I thought elves couldn't get sick?" Jack said.

"They can be poisoned however."

"A good ice-cream never hurt anyone let alone poisoned!"

She glared at him before going about strapping the twins into their seats.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Legolas asked.

"It's fine. Do you really think that I would put our children in something that is unsafe?" Sam asked him.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good then get in."

When they finally got everyone into the people mover they had borrowed, they started to talk about the different names they would go by.

"Alright Legolas your going as Leo, alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yes that's fine."

"Alright Lúthien, while we're here, we don't want anyone to know you're a princess or an elf, so we're going to call you Cassy, OK?"

"Why?"

"Because, Ada **(Dad)** and Nana **(Mum) **want to have a day with the family rather them people annoying us all the time. Is that OK?"

"OK, Nana."

"Good girl. Lastly the twins, Amarië can be just Marie and Túrelio can be, Thomas."

"Fine with me," Jack said.

"No one asked you, Jack."

* * *

I think it's about time I did another disclaimer thing-ma-bob so here goes.

I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Lord of the Rings. But if anyone wishes to sell them to me I would be more then willing. Except that I am broke, which is also proof that I'm not making any money from my story, though I don't think I would get much for it considering it uses someone else's ideas and I'm only a teenager so one publisher in their right mind would have anything to do with something I wrote.

Ok I think that is enough of making myself depressed.

Cya

Lov

JediBant

P.S. Join my C² thingy 

P.P.S. Looky longer chapter, not by much but I am trying. LOL

P.P.P.S. I apologise for these Author Notes I am high on Choc-o-late. insert insane laugh and grin Think my mum is going to ban me from chocolate soon, poor me, she thinks I will get fat, hope not. Love chocolate. Chocolate is my friend. See even when I try to apologise for my insane behaviour I say insane things. Poor me. hangs head in shame


	31. You have a lovely singing voice Major Ca...

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Last chapter

"Alright Legolas your going as Leo alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yes that's fine."

"Alright Lúthien, while we're here we don't want anyone to know you're a princess or an elf so we're going to call you Cassy OK?"

"Why?"

"Because, Ada **(Dad)** and Nana **(Mum) **want to have a day with the family rather them people annoying us all the time. Is that OK?"

"OK Nana."

"Good girl. Lastly the twins, Amarië can be just Marie and Túrelio can be, Thomas."

"Fine with me." Jack said.

"No one asked you, Jack."

* * *

"Nana, are we there yet."

"No Cassy but we shouldn't be too long now, why don't you go to sleep and we'll wake you up when we get there."

"Ok Nana." The little girl said before lying back in her seat and going still.

"I have never known a child to sit so still."

"She's asleep what do you expect."

"No, she's not her eyes are open." Jack complained.

"Oh I forgot about that. If anyone sees any of the kids asleep, close their eyes for them." Sam said as she reached over Amarië to close her daughter's eyes.

"OK, so elves sleep with their eyes open."

"Don't worry, it freaked me out the first time I saw it too."

"Yes, I woke up to you sticking your fingers into my neck." Legolas commented.

"I was trying to take your pulse."

"Well you could have tried to wake me first."

"I thought you had fallen out of the tree. You could have broken you back I shaking you would have made it worse."

"Elves do not fall out of trees!"

"Of course not," She replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So are you ready for the test on Monday?" John asked the group.

"Yeah I shouldn't be too hard." Cassandra replied to her friend.

"I agree with Cass. We know all the calculations so we'll be fine." Bec said confidently.

"Ooo, you guys look at the hottie over there!" Sarah said.

"Where?" Bec asked.

"The guy with the long, blonde hair. He's crouching next to the double pram talking to the little girl."

"Guys he is obviously a Dad so leave him be." John said.

"He's too young to be a dad he can't be older then 19." Sarah retorted.

"Hey look Cass, he's standing with that guy you know. What's his name? John? Jake?"

"Jack."

Cassandra looked around for Jack and spotted him talking to the blonde guy that Sarah had spotted.

"Go and say hi, see if he can introduce us to cutie over there." Bec said pushing her friend to try and get her to stand up.

"No need I think they're coming over here." Sarah said.

Cass stood up as Jack got closer.

"Hey long time no see."

"Yeah you know how busy I can get."

"Yeah sitting on your arse doing nothing all day must be so tiring. Who're your friends?"

"Oh you know Daniel, this is Leo, his kids and you also know Sam."

"Sam?"

"Hey, Cassy, I missed you." Walking over to the shocked girl and hugging her.

"Where have you been?" Cass asked, returning the hug.

"You know I can't tell you that Cassy. What's this about you fighting with your mum?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cassandra said then turned away to collected her books from the grass where she had been sitting with her friends.

"You know your mum loves you and I don't want you fighting because of me."

"You disappeared and they stopped looking for you!"

"Um Guys, can we go some where quiet to discuss this before you say something your going to regret later." Jack suggested.

"Fine, my flat is a block away we can walk." Cassy said. "I'll see you tomorrow guys."

"Yeah, cya tomorrow Cass,"

"Cya"

"Bye."

* * *

They introduced Legolas and the kids to the idea of take out that night at Cassy's house. Legolas hadn't finished his meal, opting instead to wait till breakfast the next morning saying that the meal was disgusting, while Lúthien had love the idea.

Sam had explained as much as she was able to about what had happened to her and had managed to convince Cassandra to contact her mother now that Sam was back.

Finally at 11pm they had said there goodbyes with a promise from Sam that she would visit again before she returned to Middle Earth.

* * *

"General Hammond,"

"Selmac, thank you for coming so quickly,"

"How might I be of service?" Selmac asked he the Stargate deactivated behind him.

"SG-1, 3 and 12 when on a mining mission at a planet with a recently erupted volcano, all the teams went missing a week after arriving and 3 days ago they returned. With then they had Major Samantha Carter." Hammond explained.

"She requested that she be able to see her father before she returned to the planet, so we called you."

"Are you sure it is her?"

"Yes we are positive; we were hoping that maybe Sam would be able to pull Jacob out of his shell."

"I hope you are right."

The pair walked through the SGC towards the room where Sam and her family were staying. As they got closer to the room they could hear singing coming from inside, they opened the door to find Sam rocking the twins to sleep in a cradle that they had borrowed for the twins.

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now

Sam continued to rock the twins unaware of the company she had with her. Hammond left the room, leaving it up to Selmac to get Father and daughter back together.

"You have a lovely singing voice Major Carter." He said, drawing her attention away from the children.

"Selmac, how have you been I've missed you," Sam said, standing from her place next to the children to hug the Tok'ra.

"That as you may, I think you missed your father more," he said, smiling down at his host's daughter. "I take it that General Hammond explained your father's reaction to your disappearance?"

"Yeah, he did, though I didn't really believe it, though I suppose as I am talking to you and not him then it is true."

"We are all hoping that your return will prompt him to talk again, this is our final option and the Tok'ra council have been asking me to take a new host, if you can't get him to speak again, I am afraid that I will have to leave him, and that is something I would rather not do."

"I don't think he would want that either," Sam assured him, "let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He smiled at her again then sat down on the bed, motioning for her to join him.

"I am going to force Jacob out and you will need to talk to him, tell him where you've been, and reassure him, anything that might bring him out. I will give you two hours and if he doesn't show any sign of recognition then I will take control again." After making sure that Sam understood, Selmac bowed his head and when it came back up again she was met with a blank stare with no awareness of the world around him.

"Dad? Dad, it's me Sam…please talk to me…I was so worried when Jack told me that you weren't talking to anyone, and everyone else is worried about you too." She got no reaction from the man so she tried again.

"Please dad, I'm sorry that I disappear, I tried to come back but each time I tried something stopped me."

She continued to talk to him for an hour and a half. She told him about what had happened in Middle Earth, what she had done in the past six years and about Legolas and her children. When talking didn't help she decided to bring one of the children over to him to see if that got a reaction.

She retrieved Amarië, who had just woken up and brought her over to her Grandfather.

"Look Dad, this is your granddaughter, Amarië. I want my children to have a proper Grandfather, Thranduil is always busy and they rarely see him, but you can give them at least some time when you're not on missions. Please dad, just one word, anything even if its 'piss off' well that's two words but you know what I mean."

She sat behind him and placed the baby in his lap before wrapping her arms around both of them.

Sam lent her head into his back and closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle. But as she was behind him she didn't see his eyes return to focus and his eyes turn to the child on his lap.

"I never saw you as the type to have kids."

He felt Sam's head shoot up from its place on his back at thee sound of his voice.

"Dad?" she moved around so that she was looking into his eyes. Then she burst out crying.

* * *

**REVEIWS**

**Ruthy** – Thank you and I can defiantly agree that Orlando Bloom is very gorgeous.

Was going to answer more but am too tired and this chapter has been to long in coming.

* * *

**Disclaimer** – the song 'MAY IT BE' isn't mine it belongs to Enya and whoever asked her to sing it.


	32. A Prince?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Selmac speaking

**_Last chapter_**

She sat behind him and placed the baby in his lap before wrapping her arms around both of them.

Sam lent her head into his back and closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle. But as she was behind him she didn't see his eyes return to focus and his eyes turn to the child on his lap.

"I never saw you as the type to have kids."

He felt Sam's head shoot up from its place on his back at thee sound of his voice.

"Dad?" she moved around so that she was looking into his eyes. Then she burst into tears.

* * *

"When do you plan to return to Middle Earth," Jacob asked his daughter as they sat together in Sam's room. It had been an hour since Jacob had 'woken up' and they had spent the time talking about the last couple of years, mainly with Sam repeat what she had said over the last couple of hours, this time with her dad commenting along the way. 

"I'm not sure, I want to visit Mark before I leave just so he knows I'm still alive and Jack said they kept some of my stuff so I'll go through that and see if I want to keep any of it. Plus I have to get permission to stay off world, but I think that General Hammond will help me out there."

"Yes I'm sure he will, you know I would love to come and see where your living, and meet some of your friends."

"And I would love you to come to Eryn Lasgalen, and Gondor. There are so many places I'm sure you would love but time is the problem. Do you think you could convince the Tok'ra council to let you come with us?"

"I will talk to them, Major Carter, I am sure that I will be able to convince them to let your father spend some more time with you." Selmac said taking over, "and I thank you Major Carter for bringing your father back to us."

"My pleasure Selmac."

"Now where's this husband of yours?" Jacob asked.

"He's probably with Daniel, Jack and Lúthien, my other daughter."

"Three children? You have been busy haven't you?"

Sam glared at him before moving over to Túrelio, who was starting to wake up again.

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes to feed these two then we'll go and find Legolas."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they made their way to the mess hall, where they had been told they could find Jack and Legolas. 

They arrived just in time to see Lúthien throw up the jelly that Jack had been feeding her, all over the colonel's lap.

"Jack! What did I tell you about giving her sweets?" Sam snapped as she moved over to comfort her daughter who was very confused, having never vomited before, being an elf.

"She only had one bowl."

"I do believe it was two and a half, O'Neill." Teal'c said from across the table.

"Teal'c we really need to work on your lying skills." Jack complained.

Sam continued to glare at Jack as she cleaned off the small traces of sick, from her daughters' skirt, most had gone into Jack's lap much to Sam's delight.

"Are you trying to make my granddaughter ill, Colonel?" Jacob asked from behind him.

Most of the people who were in the room only knew Jacob as Selmac, as it had been awhile since any of them had heard Jacob talk with out the Tok'ra tone to his voice.

"Jacob?"

When the ex-general nodded, everyone started to crowd around him, welcoming him back.

Sam took her daughter's hand and moved her back over to Legolas, who was watching the group welcome Jacob back.

"I'm guessing that is your father," Legolas said.

"Yes, come over and meet him."

They moved over to the group of people around Jacob, they all moved so that Sam and Legolas had a free path to Jacob.

"So this is the man whose married my little girl is it?"

"Um dad, he's not a man." Sam said.

Jacob looked between them, shocked.

"Well he may have long hair Sam but I don't think he's a woman, and the fact that you have kids sort of confuses the equation too."

Jack sniggered behind them.

"No Dad I mean he's an elf, where he comes from a man is a human not a male."

"An elf, like Santa's little helpers?"

At this comment Jack burst into hysterics.

Sam when to reply but Legolas beat her to it, "Sam I really don't think it matters right now, I am pleased to meet you sir. I am Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen, I apologise that I wasn't able to ask you permission for your daughters hand but at the time it seemed as though she was going to be on Middle Earth for awhile."

"That's quite alright," he turned back to Sam, "A Prince? Sam I didn't think you would be the type to live in a Palace!"

"Yes well it was rather difficult at first, especially considering that the King hates me. But we spend most of our time in Gondor so it's not much of a problem. ButI suppose even there we are still in court a lot, most of are friends are Kings or Queens, Lords or Ladies."

"He doesn't hate you… he just doesn't like that your mortal." Legolas said.

"Yeah but that isn't going to change anytime soon, As long as you don't die of grief we'll be fine."

"Grief?!"

"Long story and for another time. But right now I need to finish up with the paperwork for me to leave so why don't you two go back to my room and get acquainted." She said to Legolas and Jacob before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N sorry this has taken so long I will try to update more often. Any Ideas are very well come and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	33. Keep going down

_Sam's Thoughts  
_**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.  
**Selmac speaking

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

"He doesn't hate you… he just doesn't like that your mortal." Legolas said.

"Yeah but that isn't going to change anytime soon, As long as you don't die of grief we'll be fine."

"Grief!"

"Long story and for another time. But right now I need to finish up with the paperwork for me to leave so why don't you two go back to my room and get acquainted." She said to Legolas and Jacob before leaving the room.

* * *

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Sirens sounded throughout the entire base and there was the sound for people running towards the gate room to defend the base if need be. 

For once in her lifetime Samantha Greenleaf didn't jump to her feet and run to the control room. Instead she continued to go through the paperwork which she needed to fill in, including a full report on what had happened to her while she was on middle earth, so far she had gotten to Isengard and she was trying to decided whether or not she should include the drinking game she had had with Legolas and Gimli, and the end result.

"CAN PRINCESS MÉLAWEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE GATE ROOM."

Sam glared at the PA speaker on the war next to her. Her old co-workers had found it overly amusing that she was now a princess and as a result they took every chance to address her as, 'your highness,' your majesty,' or Princess Melawen.'

She stood up and stretched. She had been sitting in the same position for the last few hours as she attempted to fill in all the paper work that would allow her to stay on Middle Earth with Legolas.

After quickly checking on the twins, who were sleeping in a cot that had been set up next to her bed, she stepped outside the room and asking the airman who was standing outside her door to watch the twins for her.

She moved towards to the lift and pushed the button for the 28th floor. As she was leaving the lift the PA system called her again.

"Keep your shirt on I'm coming." She yelled at one of the speakers as she past it.

Sam stormed into the control room, General Hammond was standing next to the dialling computer and he called her over.

The stargate's blue shimmer was peaking around the edge of the iris, signalling that the gate was still active.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"We don't know, but they are demanding to speak to you." Hammond replied, he motioned toward the microphone.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Pippin? Move in front of the MALP so that I can see you."

Everyone looked at the monitors above them as the technician turned on the visuals. The monitor showed the top of someone's helmet but nothing more. The tech moved the camera down to reveal Gimli.

"Keep going down." Sam told the tech, who looked at her strangely but complied.

The tech kept moving the camera down slowly until he saw the top of someone else's head. The tech moved the camera until they could see the Hobbit.

"Ok I can see you now. Can you get Gimli to kneel down so I can see him too?"

Pippin turned for a moment, she heard a grumble behind him and then Gimli fell to his knees next to Pippin. The tech moved the camera one last time so that they could see all of the dwarf's face.

"Are you ready to return?" Gimli asked.

"Always straight to the point aren't you Gimli. Is it just you two or is Merry there as well?"

"As if I would let Pippin go anywhere by himself." Merry's voice came from outside the cameras view.

"Aragorn's here too." Pippin added, "And Sam."

"Samwise Gamgee shouldn't you be home looking after your wife?" Sam scolded.

"Well…she insisted that I come to meet you…so…"

"Rosie's not due for another 7 months Sam, leave him alone." Merry said cutting off the end of Samwise's excuse.

"Can we please continue this conversation later, I don't like standing in the middle of Mordor makes me uncomfortable it does," Pippin complained.

"Alright just give me a second."

Sam turned to the General.

"Can you open the iris for them please? They won't do any harm."

"Only if you are absolutely sure of whom they are and they relinquish their weapons upon arrive."

Sam nodded and then explained to her friends what they needed to do before the iris was open revealing the shimmering surface of the event horizon. Sam left the control room and entered the gate room.

After a moment the event horizon flexed and Gimli came through leading Arod and Sam's horse, Anarfëa. Aragorn followed with Brego then the three hobbits followed with their pony's in tow.

Sam chanced a look at General Hammond, who had come into the room behind her and looked completely shocked at the appearance of the horses. But she turned back to her friends before he could ask her about it.

"General Hammond, these are the rest of the fellowship. King Elessar of Gondor, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took of the shire."

"Welcome to Earth." Hammond said, drawing his eyes away from the animals now filling the room.

Anarfëa was pulling at her reigns to get to Sam, so she moved over to the mare and patted her nose.

**"Did you miss me then?" **she asked the horse, who nodded her heavy head.

"General Hammond, could we get some water for the horses please?" Sam asked.

"The horses? What about us?" Pippin asked indignantly.

"You'll live." Sam said, waving her hand at her as if to dismiss him.

As she turned away from the General Hammond, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and next thing she knew she was on the floor under a pill of hobbits.

She laughed happily as the Hobbits tried to tickle her, it had been so long since she had been able to play with the Hobbits, 10 months in fact, the mix of elvish and human blood had extended both of her pregnancies by a month or two.

After being extracted from the pile of bodies by Aragorn they worked together between the six of them to water all the horses before guiding them to another room two floors up. Leaving a few piles of excrement for the gate room airmen to clean up. When she heard the airmen grumble behind her, she called back, "That's punishment for calling me 'your Highness,'"

The group moved towards the lift and began the slow process of moving the horses up the two floors to the room which was being prepared for them. They moved them up one by one and none of the animals wanted to go into the small space. It took some longwinded elvish from both Aragorn and Samantha to get the first horse into the lift and there were more problems when the other horses saw that the other horse was gone when the doors open again.

There was also one poor scientist who was trying to go up to the surface but keep finding horses in the lift whenever the door opened.

But finally the horses were all settled in and they were shown to the rooms where they would be staying.

"Where's the elf." Gimli asked when they enter Sam's room so she could relieve the airman who was watching the twins. As the woman left Sam asked her to bring some food up for the Hobbits who were already complaining about being hungry.

"He's gone away for the weekend with Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Lúthien."

"Where did they go?" Merry asked.

"I don't know I…" Sam paused, her eyes widened and she fled the room.

The fellowship members looked at one another, without a word being said Aragorn and Gimli ran after her while the Hobbits stayed with the twins.

* * *

I know that Greenleaf is the meaning to Legolas's name and not his surname, which is really Thranduilion (Son of Thranduil), but she isn't Carter any more and Jacobiel (Daughter of Jacob) just looks and sounds random.

* * *

Anarfëa means sunsoul

* * *

**Reveiws**

**Debbycake** – There are quite a few sites which I use but here are some of the main ones.

http: also have a dictionary which I could send you if you email me, but I don't have an address for that.

I use Qenya which is the language of Lórien (I think) not Sindarin which is wood elves.


	34. I wouldn't say anything right now

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Selmac speaking

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

"He's gone away for the weekend with Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Lúthien."

"Where did they go?" Merry asked.

"I don't know I…" Sam paused, her eyes widened and she fled the room.

The fellowship members looked at one another, without a word being said Aragorn and Gimli ran after her while the Hobbits stayed with the twins.

* * *

Sam rushed into the debriefing room, disrupting General Hammond and SG-2 who were recounting their last mission.

Ignoring the team Sam focused her attention on Hammond, who was glaring at her and about to tell her off but she spoke over the top of him.

"Where did Jack take Legolas and Lúthien?" she demanded, as she heard Aragorn ans Gimli stop in the doorway behind her.

"You have no right to barge in here and…"

"This is important. Now where did they go?"

"He had scheduled some weeks ago to go the California for the weekend, I believe he has procured some more and taken them their, now if…"

"When does the plane leave?"

"I don't see why this is so important but I am sure it can wait until after SG-2's debriefing has finished."

"We have to stop that plane from leaving; Legolas and Lúthien can't go near the sea!"

"But why this doesn't make sense."

"If Legolas hears the ocean he will get sea longing, I essence he will get extremely depressed and ill until he sails to the undying lands, it will be the same for Lúthien but she is too young to understand." Aragorn explain.

"Please, just call the airline and make sure they don't get on that flight."

"The plane is leaving right now they may not stop so they can get off."

"Well tell them Jack is a terrorist or something. You're an Air Force General for heavens sake, use your imagination."

Sam ran out of the room with Aragorn and Gimli close behind. She ran back to her room and grabbed the closes set of cloths she could find. She also grabbed a pair of jeans that she had been given for Legolas which had been to big and a shirt which she through at Aragorn telling him to put them on. She quickly changed out of the base cloths she had been issued and not bothering with shoes, and ran back out of the room, only pausing to tell the Gimli and the Hobbits to stay with the twins.

Trusting Aragorn to follow her she took the elevator to the surface waiting there for them with her car running was Janet when they were in the car she handed Aragorn a visitors pass so that he could get back into the base when they returned.

During the entire ride to the airport, Aragorn spoke to Sam in elvish, trying to calm her down, telling her that they would be ok and that if she didn't calm down she would upset Lúthien when she saw them.

As soon as they arrived at the airport they parked in a 2 minute zone not caring that the car might be towed, and ran over to an information desk.

There Janet used her Air Force status to get the woman there to call the airport manager and have them taken to Jack. They were told that General Hammond had said they would be coming.

They were taken through the airport, having to go through the metal detectors and almost being arrested when Aragorn was found with a dagger in his boot. But they were let through after Aragorn gave the knife to the security guards and they were taken to a room away from the rest of the airport. Inside Jack could be seen through a window, yelling at an airport police officer with Legolas, Lúthien, Daniel and Teal'c sitting to one side of the room quietly listening to Jack rant and rave.

On closer inspection they could see that Jack had his hands cuffed behind his back and one of the guards was continually telling him to sit down. The other police officers were passively going through the bags which the group had taken with them, checking for anything out of the ordinary or dangerous.

The manager unlocked the door for them and let them go past before taking his leave and returning to the front of the building. As soon as they entered the room, Lúthien ran over to Aragorn screaming his name, and startling the security officers. But when they realised that nothing was wrong they went back to their respective jobs.

Janet when over to the head officer and they conversed for a minute while Sam when over to Jack and crouched down in front of him.

"You know what your problem is Jack?" she said quietly so the police couldn't hear.

He just looked at her confused.

"You don't know when to ask. You see different people react in different ways and elves are very different to humans. You see if an elf goes near the sea, they get very ill and you were about to take my family to the beach."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"I would say anything right now, I might just take advantage of you being restrained and kill you." She glared at him one last time before picking up Lúthien and leaving the room, followed closely by Legolas and Aragorn.

They returned to the car and arrived just in time to save their car from being towed.

Hoping that Janet would go in the other car when they had finished, Sam took off towards the base.

**This chapter is wrong in many ways but I just couldn't resist having Jack try and take them to the beach and Sam find out, I know that Aragorn shouldn't have left the base before having a medical, and usually General Hammond wouldn't let an new 'Alien' leave the base let alone leave the state, but call it a plot device.**

**Reviews**

**Princess Star Neko** - if you look in the movies, Gimli is about a foot taller then all of the Hobbit. The hobbits are around three feet tall and Gimli is over 4 if not taller.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	35. Let’s get this over with

_Sam's Thoughts  
_**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.  
**Selmac speaking

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

"You know what your problem is Jack?" she said quietly so the police couldn't hear.

He just looked at her confused.

"You don't know when to ask. You see, different people react in different ways and elves are very different to humans. You see if an elf goes near the sea, they get very ill and you were about to take my family to the beach."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"I wouldn't say anything right now; I might just take advantage of you being restrained and kill you." She glared at him one last time before picking up Lúthien and leaving the room, followed closely by Legolas and Aragorn.

They returned to the car and arrived just in time to save their car from being towed.

Hoping that Janet would go in the other car when they had finished, Sam took off towards the base.

* * *

Jack wandered miserably into the commissary and plonked himself down next to Daniel, who was reading one of his books while eating his lunch.

"She's still not speaking to you is she?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"Nope."

"We're going back to the planet tomorrow are you going to fight the entire journey?"

"Hey it's not like I'm not trying to make it up to her, she's just so stubborn." Jack argued.

"Well maybe you should have asked Sam before you took her family on holiday."

"I was just trying to help her by entertaining them while she completed her paperwork."

"Have you spoken to Legolas since?"

"Yeah he's perfectly fine with it; at least he knows it wasn't intentional."

"Well I hope you sort things out before we leave cause I refuse to put up with you two squabbling all the way to Eryn-Lasgalen." Daniel said before downing the rest of his coffee, closing his book and returning to his office.

* * *

To say the Gateroom was crowded would be an understatement. SG-1, Sam, Legolas, their children, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Samwise and Jacob all stood, with their horses and ponies, leaving little room for the airman who guarded the Stargate.

General Hammond had given SG-1 a maximum of a month on middle earth to spend some more time with Sam and her family. He had also given them a minimum of two weeks saying they worked too hard. So they had borrowed five horses and they along with Jacob were taking some time off.

Sam had agreed, after a long talk with Legolas and Daniel, to be civil to Jack. She had really forgiven him but she was going to let him stew for awhile longer.

The Stargate was starting to dial and everything was ready to go when everyone's weapons were returned, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all looked much more comfortable with their weapons on back or belt where they belonged.

The gate finished dialling but the iris was closed because of the lack of space, they didn't want anyone to be pushed into the way of the stabilizing event horizon.

They all mounted and Sam gave everyone one last wave and blew Cassie and Janet a kiss before following at the back of the group, knowing that it could be the last time she ever saw them again.

On the other side Aragorn and Legolas, with Gimli behind him, lead the group towards the crumbling Black gate moving as quickly as they could with the inexperienced riders and small children, all eager to get out of the shadowed land before any Orcs found them.

Aragorn and the Hobbits were all going back to Gondor, Samwise needing to pick up his wife before they returned to the shire and Aragorn needed to return to relieve Faramir of the kings duties so he could go back to his own duties as steward. Gimli was of course going with them to "Keep the elf out of trouble and save Sam from her father-in-law."

So the two groups split up and went their separate ways.

It was a 6 day journey to Mirkwood and by the time they arrived, Jacob, SG-1 and the children were all exhausted. Sam and Gimli weren't much better but where more use to the long journey by horse. Legolas on the other hand still looked fresh and ready to go.

"You would think he would be at least a bit tired." Jack complained.

"Elves have a lot more stamina then us mere mortals. It is annoying but it is the way of things." Gimli said, from where he was walking beside Jack.

They had all decided that they needed to stretch their legs for awhile and most of them where walking next to their horses, as they made their way past the tree line into Eryn-Lasgalen. As they walked Legolas explained how they needed to act around his father.

An hour into the forest a group of elves jumped down from the trees and asked their business in the woods. When they saw Legolas and Sam they bowed and bid them follow.

When they got to the main gate of the city, a small group of elves were there to greet them. Two male elves stopped Jennifer and Sam's horses and helped them down.

The men all dismounted and lead their own horses to the stables, while the men who had taken the horses from Sam and Jennifer led the other two. The two women had disappeared.

"Where are Sam and Hailey?" Jack asked, slightly worried for his (ex)team mates safety.

"My father is very strict about the state he and the population see Sam. So when ever we are seen entering Eryn-Lasgalen her handmaidens' are informed and they bring her something to change into. They shall be back momentarily."

Just as he said, Sam and Jennifer returned by the time the horses were all unsaddled, feed and watered. They were both clean and in dresses and both had a scowl on their faces. Sam's dress was more extravagant and was tighter then Jennifer's, who seemed to have swapped clothes with one of the handmaiden, who was now in Sam's travelling tunic and leggings.

"You know one of the things I love the most about being pregnant is that they don't make you where these bloody robes." Sam said as she took Amarië from Daniel.

Legolas smiled at his wife's complaint, "Come on, the fast we greet my father the faster you can put your leggings back on." He sent an apologetic smile over Sam's shoulder at the head handmaiden who was always trying to keep Sam out of the male cloths.

"I think you look very pretty, Nana." Lúthien said.

"Thank you, Cass. Let's go see your Grandfather."

The little girl squealed and ran up the path in the direction of the throne room, despite being disappointed about Lúthien's gender, Thranduil had always been the doting grandparent, as he was with all his grandchildren.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she started up the path, greeting the elves on the streets as she went.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I have an idea. As I have nearly finished writing this, I was wondering what everyone would think of me writing another similar one with a different member of SG-1 in Sam's place. It wouldn't have any slash in it cause I think that would spoil it but I think it would be fun to try.**

**Tell me what you think, and if you think I should do it which character? Jack, Daniel or Teal'c?**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT

* * *

**

**_Reviews_**

**technetium** - (Reviewed Chapter 2) SG-1 wasn't in Mordor they were on a different planet and the orcs took her through the stargate. As to why they were in Lorien, they weren't exactly in Lorien they were more moving past towards Isengard but Sam escaped and ran into Lorien.

The constellations were on her laptop andI can really imagine Sam have constellations from all the planets she had been to so i think she could have worked around the whole projection thing but what your saying does make sense.

Grammer is always a major problem for me and i should get a beta but i am always impatient to post chapters as soon as i finish them plus betas always take ages to read and return stuff.

Finally Sam not acting like Sam, i don't think i've done that badly but then Sam is a very hard character to write, she is very complicated. Daniel and Jack aren't as hard but Sam is harder for some reason unknown.

Gremblin – I can't count the number of times I have had to do that.


	36. This will be replaced with the next chap...

Sorry this isn't an update just a quick question, should I make it that Thranduil is a Goa'uld? I know that Sam would have noticed but, I'll just say she didn't but Jacob does?

Tell me what you think please and remember my other question too.

Lov

JEDIBANT


	37. Why do you let him do that?

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Selmac speaking

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

"Thank you, Cass. Let's go see your Grandfather."

The little girl squealed and ran up the path in the direction of the throne room, despite being disappointed about Lúthien's gender, Thranduil had always been the doting grandparent, as he was with all his grandchildren.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she started up the path, greeting the elves on the streets as she went.

* * *

When the group entered the throne room, they all approached the throne but before they were too close Sam signalled to the others to stop, Gimli also pulled them to a stop as he had been before the king so many times before. Legolas, Sam and Lúthien however continued forward until they were at the base of the stairs up to the throne where they bowed or curtsied. Behind them Gimli motioned the rest on the group to do the same. 

"Legolas, welcome home." Thranduil said walking down the stairs to embrace his son. Sam and Lúthien stayed to the side while father and son greeted each other but as soon as Thranduil turned away from Legolas Lúthien ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hello, tither pen **(Little one) **did you enjoy your time in Gondor?"

"Yes and we went to where Nana **(mummy)** is from too." Thranduil raised an eyebrow in question but Legolas shook his head indicating that he would explain later. "and now I have a brother and a sister."

"A brother and a sister, I did not know your Mother was having twins," Thranduil said sending Sam an accusing glare.

"We did not know that Mélawen was having twins until she did," Legolas said coming to his wife's aid.

"We then lets see these children then," Thranduil put Lúthien back down and approached Sam who held both children. The king reached out and took Túrelio from his mother, "What is his name?"

"Túrelio and the girl is Amarië." Sam said, speaking for the first time.

"Good," he said after a moment, "none of those strange names of yours. Good strong names."

Thranduil continued to look at Túrelio for a moment then gave him back to his mother and took Amarië, who promptly started crying.

"She defiantly gets that from her mother's side." Thranduil said putting the little girl back into her mother's arms where she instantly stopped crying.

Someone in the other group must have mumbled something because the attention of every elf in the room turned to the group.

"You who are these people you have brought with you, Mélawen?" Thranduil asked, glaring at Jacob who had obviously been the one to speak.

"These are my friends and family from Earth, my lord." Sam said, "SG-1 is the team I worked with that is Jonathan O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Jennifer Hailey and Teal'c and this is my father Jacob Carter." Sam told him.

Thranduil didn't say anything for a moment, just studied the group.

"Come, I am sure you are all tired from your journey. Have tea served in the lounge." He said to one of the servants at the side of the room and then left the room trusting the group to follow him.

Legolas motioned for them all to follow and as they walked Jack took the time to talk to Sam.

"You had to call me Jonathan didn't you, you just couldn't resist." He complained.

"Call it pay back." She said simply before passing Túrelio to Jack and dropping back so that she could talk to her father.

"He's not the most inviting type is he?" Jacob said.

"He isn't very kine on humans, don't take it personally."

"But…"

"Shh, we'll talk later and remember elves have very good hearing."

The king led them through the corridors to a large sitting room which he used for entertaining guests.

"So tell me," Thranduil said as soon as everyone was seated, "what brings you to Mirkwood?"

"Well after Sam had tied up all her lose ends back home we thought she thought it might be a nice idea for us to see were she is living now." Daniel said.

"So it was your idea was it?" Thranduil said to Sam almost accusingly.

"Father, don't start." Legolas said before Sam could reply.

Thranduil ignored his son and turned to his eldest granddaughter.

"Why don't you take your mother and her friend and go find your friends?" she said kissing the elfling on the forehead before lightly pushing her towards her mother.

Legolas collapsed back in his seat shaking his head at his father; he always found some way to get rid of Sam from his presents.

SG-1 and Jacob on the other hand were fuming quietly in their seats, and they were only quiet because Sam had given them a warning look before gathering the twins in her arms and following her daughter out of the room with Jennifer in tow.

"Why do you let him do that?" Jennifer asked as they moved through the halls the palace to where the ladies of the court go to gossip and let their children play together.

"I've just given up going against him, I realised after a couple of years being married to Legolas that it was a waste of time and effort, he is use to getting his way. It's like trying to get a Goa'uld to not try and kill an SG team. I just go into military mode now when I'm around him, I don't speak unless I'm spoken to and I leave when I'm dismissed. Anyway there are much better things to do around here then listen to him complain about my existence." She paused outside one of the doors and turned to Hailey. "I'm just warning you this isn't one of them, I call this the equivalent of..." she thought for a moment about what she could compare it to, "a Jaffa ambush."

Jennifer gave her a startled look and prepared herself, although she didn't know what for. Sam opened the door and was immediately swamped by a large group of elf ladies who pulled her over to one of the chairs and pushed her into it so that they could see the twins who were still in her arms.

Larwen, who ran over to the other side of the room where a group of elflings were playing together, leaving Hailey completely alone in the doorway, the ladies completely ignored her until Sam handed the children over to them and called her over.

The elves momentarily stopped fusing over the children to criticise the new woman before turning back to their previous distraction.

"See what I mean?" Sam whispered before one of the twins started crying. Sam moved back into the crowd and took a crying Túrelio which instantly set his sister off.

"Their hungry I better feed them. Almaresáre would you help me please," Sam asked calling on one of her only friends in Mirkwood to loosen her dress enough for her to feed the twins.

"Mélawen you really should get a nursemaid, it really isn't suitable for a women of your status to be doing that." Isidien the eldest of the elves in the room complained.

"Lady Isidien we have this argument every single time we meet, I am not having some poor woman who needs to feed her own child feeding mine."

"It doesn't have to be someone with a child; you could get someone who has had a miscarriage." As soon as the word left her mouth the room went silent, even the children in the corner went quiet, sensing the tension in the room.

"It is hard enough to cope with the trauma of losing a child without having to look after somebody else's. Once again I say NO!"

To her credit, Isidien drifted to the back of the group and returned to her seat and her tea. Slowly the children started their game again and the other women warily went back to their previous conversation. While Mélawen was human she was also a princess of Mirkwood and as such was not to be trifled with they all knew that miscarriage was a sore subject for the entire royal family especially Sam having already lost a prince to it a few years back.

"Are you alright Sam?" Almaresáre asked as she finished with the back of Sam's dress and past her a sheet to cover herself.

"I'm fine. Can you get Amarië for me, I'll feed her in a sec."

The room was almost quiet for awhile while Sam feed the twins and everyone else kept their voices low so as not to disturb the babies.

"Captain?"

Every adult elf in the room went straight to her feet and surrounding Sam, expecting a male to enter the room and so protecting her dignity.

"Yes, sir?" Hailey said into her radio, all the ladies looked over to her to see who she was talking to.

"We're going to bunk down for the night."

"Alright sir I'll be there in 5 minutes." Hailey turned to say goodbye to Sam but one of the ladies beat her to it.

"Was that your husband?"

"No, he's my CO."

"And you are going to sleep in the same room as him?" another said shocked.

"Yeah I do most nights,"

"Three of them at that!" Sam putting knowing what a fuss it would cause.

Sure enough they all instantly broke into a chatter of elvish so that Jennifer couldn't understand them.

Jennifer turned and glared at her.

"And sometimes even more then that." Sam teased.

"Oh like you didn't do it too."

"Of course not, I would never do something so appalling."

Jennifer just glared and started towards the door.

"Wait a minute I'm coming too," she said as Almaresáre retied her dress.

Sam left the twins and Larwen with the ladies and followed her back to where they had left the men.

Sam reminded her that she didn't know where they were going and Jennifer grudgingly followed her to the guest rooms where the team were waiting for her with Jacob and Legolas.

Jennifer instantly started complaining to Jacob and Legolas about Sam's teasing but Legolas just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it."

"But they all think I'm some kind of prostitute!"

"Trust me, by this time tomorrow they will have forgotten about it and be gossiping about something else. It's what they accused Sam of being when she first got here. Look at how they treat her now."

Somehow that didn't comfort her.

* * *

**A/N – **

**I didn't do Goa'uld Thranduil cause too many ppl were against it but i was going too until **ShaShiSar221 **gave me a good reason not to so thanks to her. Also the two names I used for the ladies were given to me what I asked about names for the twins so whoever sent them thanks. I don't have time to look up who my mum is hounding me to go to bed.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**

**PS. i think this is going to be the second last chapter but i don't know when the last will be up i try to get it up in a few days maybe a week.**

ShaShiSar221 – thank you for your comments they were really helpful but I think that there are so few chapters left of this fic that a Beta would be rather pointless, but thanks for the thought.


	38. THE END

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Elvish translations – also if a sentence in elvish is too long I'll just put it in Bold meaning to is in elvish not common.**

Selmac speaking

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

Jennifer instantly started complaining to Jacob and Legolas about Sam's teasing but Legolas just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it."

"But they all think I'm some kind of prostitute!"

"Trust me, by this time tomorrow they will have forgotten about it and be gossiping about something else. It's what they accused Sam of being when she first got here. Look at how they treat her now."

Somehow that didn't comfort her.

* * *

Just as Legolas had told her the ladies of the court had forgotten all about the previous days conversation and were now gossiping about an elf in Lorien who was apparently pregnant out of wedlock and then a few days later they found out that she was in fact eloped and was married, but by then the gossip was that she had five children and as many lovers. Needless to say the elf-maid who started the rumour was extremely embarrassed and disappeared for a day or two before returning with a new rumour to spread. Sam also introduced Jennifer to Lohtë and they got on famously, although Lohtë couldn't stand the way Jennifer walked and taught her to walk properly as she had done with Sam, much to Jack's amusement.

Legolas and Teal'c also had a mock fight but they had to call it a draw after 3 hours of fighting without either one coming close to winning, and Thranduil demanded Legolas's presence in his study.

SG-1 stayed in Eryn Lasgalen for 3 weeks before having to start the return journey to Mordor to be back on Earth by their deadline. Jacob chose to stay for another 2 weeks to spend some more time with his daughter and grand children. But in the 6th week the Tok'ra arrived at Mirkwood asking for him to return. Giving the elves quiet a shock.

A month later Legolas had to go to Ithilien where he was trying to finish the process of preparing it for the elves that were going to live there for awhile before sailing west. Legolas had been periodically going there for the last 2 years and there were already a small group of elves there working to restore the plant life that had once grown there. Sam chose to wait a few more months until the twins were older and followed in a carriage rather then on horse back two months later, bringing with her a group of 50 elves who where planning on staying in Ithilien when the others in Eryn Lasgalen sailed to the undying lands.

As they arrived groups from Lothlorien and Rivendell also arrived and within the next few months they set up a comfortable community and they set up trade agreements with Gondor and Rohan.

Every second year SG-1 would come and visit Sam along with Jacob and on a few occasions they managed to convince General Hammond to allow Cassie to visit as well and it became even easier when Jack became General O'Neill but that limited Jack's ability to make visits. But on the years that SG-1 didn't visit Sam would travel to Earth to visit her brother and other family along with Janet and her friends from the SGC.

Whenever he visited Jack took great delight in teaching Lúthien, Túrelio and Amarië along with all the other elflings in Ithilien how to play many of the sports on earth and taught them a new one each time he came to visit, much to the children's delight and the parents dismay as it pulled them away from their education and the more useful tasks they could be learning.

When Lúthien and Eldarion were 12 their decided to exchange children for a while so that Luthein could find out more about her human heritage and Eldarion could in turn learn more about his elven heritage by spending more time with the elves, limited as the population was. Lúthien spent a year with Eldarion in Gondor before they both travelled to Ithilien and spent a year there.

They did the same with Túrelio and Amarië but Amarië decided instead to go to Rohan, which they were all happy about as they were able to renew their alliances with the country and they in return took Eomer's eldest son for the year.

Twenty years after her arrival on Middle Earth, SG-1, with Jennifer now leading it, arrived with the news that the system lords had been defeated and that the Jaffa were now free, all they needed to do was round up the minor Goa'uld who were trying to take over but were finding it almost impossible as nearly every Jaffa in the galaxy had renounced the 'gods' and were starting new lives.

Amarië surprised them all when she chose to be mortal and married Eomer's son while Lúthien decided to travel to the undying lands to be with her grandfather claiming that she couldn't cope with the thought of seeing her mother age and eventually dying while the rest of the family stayed eternally young. Túrelio left to travel Middle Earth and spent a lot of his time in Lorien and Rivendell which while almost empty still housed a few elves who had chosen to try and keep their homes alive.

As they got older, the members of SG-1 were able to visit more often, with nothing to do in the way of protecting Earth and very few people who wished to share their technology. Eventually they had all retired and the flag team was taken over by the younger members of the SGC. This gave them all more time to visit and they would spend anything from 2 months to half a year in Middle Earth with Sam.

Then Jack was declared too old for gate travel, then Daniel's heart started to fail and he had to stop as well. Sam travelled to Earth for the last time in the year 2046, Earth time, to attend Jack's funeral when she was 80 with Legolas supporting her as she stepped onto the ramp and through the service, which was held at the SGC because of all the alien friends that Jack had made over the years, including Thor and some other members of the Asgard High Council.

After that Daniel decided to return to Middle Earth so that they could spend their last few years together. Daniel passed away a year before his friend who died at the ripe old age of 102, 68 years after her arrival in Middle Earth.

* * *

**A/N That was the last Chapter of Missing, Marriage, Memories and this is the first long fic I have ever finished, hopefully it will make way for more. I hope very one enjoyed it, this chapter was really just tying up loose ends, so wasn't very interesting, but please tell me what you think of the fic as a whole and please read my other fics too, especially my other Stargate/Lord of the Rings fic, which is kind of in a series with this one but instead with Daniel instead of Sam.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed it really meant a lot to me.**

**Lots of Love**

**JEDIBANT**


End file.
